In The Moment
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Clem is eighteen now and has just run into a new group of survivors! She makes many friends along the way! One of them, Luke, has taken a serious liking to her. She cares for him as well, but will she give in to him? (Older ClemxLuke) I suck with summaries, this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, thanks for clicking on my story! I will make more soon, be sure to review! I might mention you in the next chapter, and I'll try to upload daily! Thanks and PEACE!

CLEM'S POV

The walker chasing me toppled on top of me and I struggled to get it off. The jaws just about sank into my face, when suddenly, its head fell off. My vision was blurry, so all I saw were two men. One yelled, "I'm out, grab her and let's go!" He sounded deep, but clear. Not as deep as Lee, though. The other one said, "C'mon, kid! We gotta get!" as he picked me up and carried my off.

When we were in the clear, my vision came back. I took a look at the guy that was not carrying me. He was a short man, with short gray hair, he kinda resembled a white-Lee. I turned my gaze to the guy holding me, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Calling him cute would be insulting, he was downright beautiful! Short, soft, wavy brown hair. Small, kind, brown eyes. And a small mouth. He was quite muscular as well, I mean, I'm eighteen and this guy seems to be in his twenties.

He glanced down at me, "You okay there, kid?" I frowned, "I'm fine, but number one: It's Clementine. Number two: I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen! And number three: who the hell are you people?" The handsome guy chuckled, "Well, nice to meet you, Clementine. I'm Luke, and this is Pete." I tried to relax, but I dazed off into Luke's eyes. "Nice to meet you guys too," I replied. "Thanks, for you know, saving my a** back there."

I moaned, referring to my arm. Luke nearly dropped me, thinking it was a walker bite. I assured them it wasn't, they believed me after looking at it, "This is way to big for it to be one of them." We continued to walk as Luke carried me, and I continued to stare into his eyes. He didn't notice it at first, thank God! But after a while, Pete saw me and said, "You looking for something, young lady?" Luke glanced at me and smiled. I turned away, "N-no, I'm just t-tired." I felt my face get hot. Pete whispered to Luke, even though I could hear them, "She's blushing." "Hey, I think it's kinda cute," Luke whispered back. "I can hear you guys," I groaned. I saw Luke's cheeks get the slightest bit pink. Pete began to laugh, and I couldn't help but to join in.

I passed out in Luke's arms, then awoke in front of a group. I could only recognize Pete. There was a large back guy with glasses, a very pregnant black lady, and a guy with a rifle aimed at me. He was kinda cute, but nowhere near Luke. I began to sit up and the guy must've seen me, because he nearly shot me! Pete yanked the gun out of his hand and the pregnant lady scolded him, saying it would attract what they called 'lurkers'. Luke burst out and ran to my aid, "Clementine, are you okay?"

The guy that nearly shot me was staring at me, "I-I," he stuttered, "I'm so sorry! Thank God I have sh***y aim!" "Thank God, indeed!" I agreed. He gave me a concerned and generally sorry look. "Don't sweat it," I assured him, "maybe next time, be more observant on where your finger is."

The pregnant lady snapped, "Why'd you bring her here? She could be working with Carver!" "Who?" I asked. "Don't give me that innocent s**t!" Pete took my side, "Do ya really think Carver would send a girl in her condition? Unarmed! May I add!?" A Spanish guy came up to me and said, "Let me take a look." I hesitated at first, when he held out his hand. I glanced at Luke, who looked at me with his kind eyes, "It's okay, Carlos here is a doctor." For some reason, I felt like I could actually trust Luke, so I gently offered Carlos my arm to inspect. The big black guy shook his head, "D**n, that musta hurt!"

Carlos was looking over the wound and asked me, "When we fix up your arm, where will you go?" I shrugged, "To find my friend, Christa, if she's even still alive. Maybe head north, or something." The guy that nearly shot me stated, "In my opinion, that doesn't look like a lurker bite. It probably was some animal." Carlos didn't face him, but replied, "It could still get infected." "Exactly!" the guy said, "Which is why we should bring her in and clean her up before it spreads to far." Luke nodded, "Never thought I'd say this, but Nick's gotta point. Waiting will just make it worse."

Carlos stood up to face the group. "So?" the big black guy said. The pregnant lad scowled, "Alvin, don't you start!" Pete sighed, "Relax, Rebecca." Carlos explained, "It was some kind of animal, we'll clean it before any infection can spread." I sighed with relief, until Carlos turned to me, "Unfortunately, your wound will need stitches." I hunched over, "Oh."

Carlos was drying my wound after disinfecting it, which stung like a b***h, but the pain didn't last long. Luke and Nick were both watching. Normally, I would feel uncomfortable, but strangely, I didn't. Carlos pulled out a needle. I sighed, "Now the fun part?" He chuckled a bit, "Now the fun part."

A/N Hope y'all liked this chapter! Like I said, I will try to update daily! Even faster on the weekends! I will get another story up soon. Sorry there wasn't much Cluke in this chapter, but there will be a little in the next one! Do me a favor and hit that review button! I might mention you! I'm all open for suggestion! I will have two OCs in this story! Take Luck! Lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank y'all for clicking on my story again! I have 5 followers now, not a lot, but I'm quite flattered! I wanted to point out the reviews!

**SephoraWDlover: Your review just made my day/night/day! I'm glad you like my story so far, and trust me, there's many more to come!**

**GoldenEnderHawk: Thank you for your kind review. I'm flattered you liked it even though it was kinda boring and cheesy. Keep reading on!**

**Alright, back to my story!**

**LUKE'S POV**

Nick left the room, to much gore to watch Carlos ram a needle through Clementine's arm. When he started, she flinched for a second with a single, quiet, "Ow!" He continued to sew up her arm; she just stood there, still as a statue.

_D**n! She's got nerves of steel!_ I thought. When Carlos finished up, he asked me to wrap it up so he could check on Sarah. I took the bandages and slowly approached her. She gave me a small smile, "Thanks, for the help." She had a nice smile. When I first saw her, I thought she was very pretty. Now, she was gorgeous! Her large, hazel eyes just kept on sparkling, like a gem. I was really beginning to really like her.

I smiled at her, "You took that like a bada**!" She blushed a little; she looked so cute when she blushed. "I learned how to do it, myself. See?" She rolled up her pant sleeve to reveal a fairly big scar, "Stabbed myself trying to light a fire." "Ouch," I said. She giggled, "No s**t, ouch!"

After I wrapped her arm up, I went to get some oatmeal extras. I came back to see her talking to Carlos. "Hey, uh, brought you some food if you're hungry." She turned to me and smiled her pretty smile. Carlos gave her a nod and left us alone in the room.

I set the bowl down on the table and she sat down and began to gobble up huge bites of it really quickly. I laughed at her lack of manners, she stuck her tongue out at me, but grinned. I glanced at her bandage, "That's gonna leave one helluva scar." She shrugged, "At least I still have both arms." I nodded, "Yeah, scars are WAY cooler than stumps." She chuckled, "True that,"

Nick walked in, "Sorry to interrupt your 'date', but I left my gun in here." He had a smart-a** smirk on, I glared at him, "Hey, shut up." He snickered and went to wash his hands. "A**hole," I muttered. Clem rolled her eyes, "Let him dream." We both started to laugh. Nick, after drying his hands, walked up next to Clem and tipped her hat in front of her face, playfully. Then, he came over to me and gave me a light smack on the back of my head. He grabbed his rifle and left.

"He lost his mom a few months ago, he can be…" I explained. Her face fell, "I understand." "What about you?" I asked. "What about me?" "What happened to your parents?" She stopped eating, I quickly corrected myself, "I mean, I assume what happened to them is, what happened to about everyone else."

She was silent for a second, "My parents went to Savanna a week before this started, leaving me at home with a sitter. They never came back. After a few days, this man, Lee, found me and took care of me. He taught me how to survive, to shoot a gun, to keep my hair short, to stay away from cities. He tried to help me find my parents, but we were to late. They already turned, God knows where they are now. During all that, Lee got bit… and I had to shoot him."

That was horrible, I couldn't imagine her having to go through all that! "Oh my God, I'm very sorry I asked." She stared at her food, "Yeah."

I decided to change the subject, "Look, I know we nearly killed you, but you're welcome to stay here if you want." She looked up, "Is that alright with everyone else?" I smiled, "They'll just have to deal with it." She giggled a little. I stared at her, admiringly. She smirked at me, "Why are you staring at me?" I didn't blink, "No reason, you just have a really cute laugh." She opened her mouth, but no words came out. I snapped back to reality, "S-sorry. That was kinda creepy." She shook her head, "No, no, it's not that. It's just no one has complimented me like that in such a long time. Not that I'm complaining, I quite like it, actually."

Nick suddenly burst in, I could see him trying to hide a smirk. Had he been spying on us? He looked at us, "Pete wanted to know if Clem wanted to come fishing with us in the morning." Clem smiled, clueless, "Sure." Nick nodded and left. I gave him a glare and he gave me a knowing smile. What an a**hole.

"We should get some sleep, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch, if ya want." She stammered, "No thanks, I'll sleep on the couch." It's better than sleeping on the ground, outside." I forced a small laugh, "Alright, I'll got fetch ya a blanket and some pillows." I headed upstairs.

CLEM'S POV

He said I was cute.

**A/N Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'll update again this afternoon! Leave a review and I might mention you! I'm still open to suggestion, feel free to PM me. Take Luck! Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I know it's only two chapters so far, but I plan to write throughout the whole season! I will begin my Click story tomorrow and try and get a few updates for both stories each day on the weekend. I'm aiming for three chapters each a weekend day, at the least. I don't want to rush the story, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging for to long! Now, time for some reviews!

Emilyrose727: Yeah, lots of people actually did that. I appreciate you checking out my story and will defiantly get that Click story up ASAP. Everyone else, go check out her stories, I freaking LOVE them!

Someonefromnowhere: First off, love the name! I'm glad my story has caught your attention, I will try to put some more action parts in here. I have this set up for certain parts then just improvise in between. Like this chapter will be.

GoldenEnderHawk: I know right! I LOVE seeing Nick just making things awkward or worse! It really gets a laugh out of me, and there's plenty more where that came from!

Booyahkasha: I know you! Yes, let's ALL stare at a lamp like the Kenny we are! You always make me laugh! IRL too! Everyone! Go check out her stories on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Take Luck!

Okay, now to the story, this chapter should be longer.

CLEM'S POV

(A few minutes earlier)

Luke finished wrapping my arm up when he went to go grab something, I think. Just then, Carlos came back, "I wanted to ask you a favor." I teased, "If it involves a dog, then hell no." Carlos smiled slightly, but went back to serious mode. "I have a daughter, Sarah, who's about your age. She'll be seventeen in about three months. I was wondering, if you would maybe spend some time with her. She gets lonely, being the only teenager." I felt kinda bad, I thought it would be nice to hang out with a girl my age for once. I nodded with a smile, "Yeah, yes, that'd be nice. It's been a while before I've met anyone my age."

Carlos kept his face straight, but I could see gratitude in his eyes, "Thank you, Clementine. Now, I have some precautions. Please mind your language when you're ever with her. And she's not like you, if she knew how bad the world is, what it's really like out there, she would… cease to function." I shrugged. He continued, "She's my little girl, she's all I have left. And I would ask that you avoid letting her see it all." I nodded again, "Yeah, I'll watch out for her." I heard Luke's voice, "Hey, uh, brought you some food if you're hungry." Carlos gave me a grateful nod, and left me with Luke.

(Later)

Carlos was leading me upstairs, to go meet Sarah. He opened a door next to the stairs, and there was a young teenage girl sitting in front of a set up chess game. She was pretty, curled back hair, a cute blue sweater, and adorable red glasses! Carlos smiled at the girl, Sarah, and said, "Sarah, this is Clementine. She's the new girl I told you about. Clementine, this in my daughter, Sarah." She smiled at me, "Hi." I smiled back, waving "Hello." Carlos turned to leave, "You two girls have fun." Then he shut the doors. I sat in front of her and her game, "You play chess?" I asked. She nodded, and replied with her high soft voice, "Yeah, I think I'm the only one that can actually beat Pete." I giggled a bit, "I've always wanted to learn." "I'll teach you, it's easy when you understand how the pieces work." She pointed out the Queens, Kings, Bishop, Knights, Rooks, and Pawns. After an hour or two, I was really getting the hang of the game. We got tired after a while so we decided to talk.

Turns out, Sarah used to take ballet and tutored for math before all this started. Her mom was on a business trip when this started, so she hasn't seen her since. I told her my parents got lost on vacation and I lost my friend, Lee. I was trying not to go into to much detail. Sarah was giggled weirdly, biting her lip. "What's so funny?" I asked her, confused. She smiled, "I think Luke likes you." I froze for a moment, then tried to switch some things around, "I mean, he's been nice to me, and helped me back in the woods. We're friends, but I don't think he really 'likes' me." Sarah shrugged, "It was just Ni-, someone heard you guys talking and told me what he said. I mean, didn't he call your laugh cute?" I frowned a little, someone was eavesdropping? Or they just casually heard us, "I don't know. I think he was just trying to be nice." Sarah shook her head, "I don't remember Luke ever being THAT nice."

I was about to change the subject, when someone knocked on the door, "Sarah, time for bed." It was Carlos, "Clem, Luke set up a little bed on the couch for you." I gave Sarah a quick hug goodnight, then went downstairs. The couch was surprisingly very comfy! I fell asleep almost automatically.

(The next day)

I was walking through the woods with Pete. "How ya holdin' up? Your arm feelin' any better?" he asked me. I mumbled a bit, "Yeah, thanks." He looked at me, "You alright?" I nodded then yawned, "Well, besides being really f***ing tired, I think I'm just peachy!" Pete chuckled. Nick came running up next to us, "Hey, why didn't you wait?" Pete stopped to face him, "You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree?" Nick rolled his eyes, "Point taken."

We reached the stream we were going to, just to find a s**t ton of dead bodies lying everywhere. "Think about it, you're Carver, what do ya do?" "Who's Carver?" I asked. Pete and Nick ignored me, and we started checking the bodies. Pete and I took the other side, while Nick stayed at the one we came from. I was able to find some scarce ammo with an empty Revolver. I also found a pack of matches, and some anti-biotics. I noticed a bright pink bag on the ground, my backpack! I crouched down next to it, only to find a body that was next to it was still alive. I stared at it, "You were in the woods with Christa, the woman I was with, what happened to her?" He was gasping, dying. I pleaded, "Please, tell me! TELL ME!" The guy stared at the barely-filled water bottle I my backpack.

I knew I couldn't get an answer out of him, and the water was gonna help him at all, this guy was a goner. I pulled out my pocketknife, "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything else." He gave me a thankful smile. I pierced my knife into his head, grabbed my backpack, and started to get up. "Argh!" Pete yelled. I saw a walker tackling him, I quickly pulled out my gun and shot it. Thankfully, Pete wasn't bit, but I looked to my left. The noise had attracted lots of walkers, which were surrounding Nick. Pete looked at him in fright, "Clem, go help him! I'll hold them off, find you guys later!" I nodded and sprinted for Nick. I shot a few walkers before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods, "WE'LL FIND YOU LATER!" he called out to Pete. Next thing I knew, Nick and I were sprinting through the woods for our lives!

HAHA, cliffhanger! I literally just came up with all this as I wrote! Sorry there wasn't much Cluke in this chapter, the next one might not be either, I'm planning on it being a Nick & Clem bonding moment. But don't worry, I'll be posting more than one chapter tomorrow! And my Click story! Be sure to review, I might mention you! I'm still open to suggestion, so feel free to PM me! Take Luck! Lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N OMG WHAT'S THIS! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Alright, I was freaking bored, so why not continue so I can get to some more Cluke stuff! Just want to let y'all know my stories involve ROMANTIC shipping, nothing more than that! There might be some scenes that seem to RELATE to it, but I'm keeping mine as clean as possible. Alright, review time!

**Emilyrose727: Thank you so very much! I'm glad you like this story! Of course I mentioned your stories, they're incredible!**

Booyakasha: You are the sweetest thing! I know we both got those jokes, trust me, there are plenty people that know about the whole, Kenny stares at lamps thing. Take Luck XD!

**Now, story time, everyone gather in a circle!**

**CLEM'S POV**

Nick and I ran for a few minutes, dodging walkers, before discovering an abandoned cellar. We made a beeline right for it, and now, we were pushing against the doors that the walkers where trying to get through. I cried out, "What's the plan here, Nick?" He slowly stood up and walked forward, "The hell are you doing? Nick?" I threw myself against the handles, and just about when a walker nearly grabbed me, Nick threw a crate on the ground, shoving it against the doors. The walkers were blocked, but we were stuck. I leaned against the wall, "I hope Pete made it out okay." He nodded, "Me too." We looked around for a bit, trying to find some food, supplies, a way out. No such luck. I heard Nick gasp, "Holy s**t." I jogged next to him to see he revealed a bunch of shelves full of beer in jars. I picked one up and read the cover, "Moonshine." Nick nodded, "Luke and I would sit by a fire on the weekends and drink this stuff, and J-…" "Sounds nice," I whispered, ignoring his sudden stop.

He opened one up and sat down. I sat down next to him, the unopened jar still in my hand, "What do we do now?" Nick shrugged, "Oh, f**k if I know. We wait I guess." He drank the jar and reached for another, as soon as he opened it, I said, "Don't drink any more than that, the last thing we need is you getting drunk." He rolled his eyes, "Have you had any yet?" I frowned, "I don't normally drink. I've had sips before, but not a real drink." He gave me a small smile, "There's a first time for everything." "Well, getting high can wait," I chuckled. He insisted I at least have a good sip. I uncapped the jar and clinked it with his. I slowly raised the jar to my lips, and took a quick drink. I immediately spat it out, couching up the nasty taste. Nick laughed loudly, I crossed my arms, "Glad to see my pain is amusing you!" That only made him laugh more. I chuckled a bit myself.

"What did you do before all this?" I asked Nick, trying to start a conversation. He looked up at me, "Luke and I started a business in boxing, which horribly failed in six months!" I smiled, "S**t happens." "It was actually really fun." "How long have you known Luke?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, "Since I was five so… twenty years now." I teased him, "Geez, you two are old!" Nick laughed again, "Whatever." I smiled to myself, it was very nice to laugh for a bit. "What's your story?" Nick asked me.

I started from when I found that raccoon in my tree house to when I killed the dog Sam, too much to list off now. Nick's smile dropped, "D**n, I thought I had it rough!" I gave him a playful punch, "Hey, you asked the question." He smiled again, but this one was different. He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. _Oh s**t. He better not say_- "You like Luke, don't ya?" I planted my face into my palm, "Not this again." He kept teasing me, "You so like him!" "N-Nick!" I stammered, "Shut up!" He laughed, "Why, afraid of looooovve!" I resisted the urge to slap him, "How long are you gonna keep bugging me about this?" He shrugged and responded dramatically, "Only time will tell!" I smirked at him, "You're such an a**hole."

After a while, I was sure the walkers had cleared out, Nick and I confirmed we should try and make a break for it. I grabbed my backpack, he still had an empty jar in his hand. We began to sneak outside, at least until a walker tried to jump me. Nick hurled the jar at the walker, killing it, "Ha, f**k you, motherf***er!" The noise started to attract to walkers again, Nick glanced around, then sprinted away from me. For a second, I thought he was bailing on me, but he stopped and began waving his hands, yelling. He was attracting attention as he yelled to me, "Get the f**k outta here!" I burst towards him, only to have him shove me away, "I said, get the f**k outta here!" I wasn't gonna get him to budge, so I turned away, and ran. Nick began to fist fight them as I dodged a few.

LUKE'S POV

**(Back at the cabin)**

Alvin was massaging Rebecca's neck, Carlos was impatiently thumping his fingers on the table, and I was pacing continuously. Nick, Pete, and Clem haven't shown up in hours! I was just about ready to go look for them, when I saw Clem and Pete burst through the door. We all quickly rushed over to them. Pete was panting like crazy and Clem was wrapped into my arms. "Where's Nick?" I asked automatically. Clem looked up at me, tears staining her face, "I-." Sarah came racing down the stares, "Dad! Someone's outside!"

"What?"

"What the hell."

"Was it.."

"Are you sure?"

"Godda***t!"

I glanced outside to see a familiar face outside our door. Sarah pleaded to Clem, "You have to make him go away!" Clementine nodded, "Yeah, all of you, go hide, now!" Carlos, Sarah, Alvin, and Rebecca went upstairs. Pete and I hid down here, in case of emergencies. I watched as Clem tried to lock the door, but it opened up from the outside, Carver was standing right there, "Hello, there."

CLEM'S POV

I glared at him, "Who the hell are you?" He chuckled, "The name's George." _Liar _I thought. He held out his hand, which I ignored. He gave me a disapproving look, and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss..?" "Carley," I said. He smile, "Carley. Sweet name." He randomly walked into the house, just right past me. I snapped at him, "Would you please just leave?" He looked around, "Don't usually see cabins this big around here, is there anyone else around?" I quickly came up with a lie, "Me, my boyfriend, dad, and two friends." _George_ raised his eyebrows, "What are there names?" I rolled my eyes, "What's it to you?" He put his hands up a little as if he was surrendering, when I noticed he had a gun tucked in his pocket. "I didn't mean anything by it, no need to get all wound up," he said. I growled, "What do you want?" He answered, "I'm out looking for my people, seven of them to be exact. Maybe you've seen 'em?"

"Couple of farm boys and an old man. Spanish guy and his daughter. Big blank guy. And a pretty little pregnant lady." I thought them through _Couple of farm boys_, Luke and Nick,_ and an old man_ , Pete, _Spanish guy and his daughter_, Carlos and Sarah, _big black guy_ , Alvin, _and a pretty little pregnant lady_ , Rebecca. I kept a straight face, "That's a lot of people to lose." He nodded in agreement. He kept walking, coming to a stop to look at a shirt on the couch, "I knew I guy who always wore shirts like this, doctor." "What's his name?" I demanded. **"Carlos."** I glanced around the room to make sure he couldn't see Luke or Pete, it was clear until Pete tried to sneak into the bedroom downstairs. The door cracked open a bit and _George _turned to see it, "I thought you said no one was here?" I glared at him, "Nobody is here!"

He pulled out his gun and smacked my head, pinning me against the wall, "Look here! You have NO IDEA who these people are, do you? I'm gonna ask you ONE MORE TIME, where are your people?!" I saw Luke behind the couch, he was reaching for his gun, I tried to shake my head, but _George_ had a strong grip on my neck. He placed to barrel of the gun to my head.

I used all the strength I had to punch him in the face, hard. He fell backward as I grabbed his gun, aiming at him. _George_ held his nose, which was bleeding. I snapped at him, "Look here, _George_! I don't give a crap about your f***ing lost friends! Now, get out of my house, before I put a bullet into your skull!" He glared at me, but got up and slowly left, knowing I had the upper hand her. "Don't come back!" I ordered him. He muttered once he was out of the house, "If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?"

LUKE'S POV

I crawled out from behind the couch once he was gone, Clementine yelled, "All clear, it's safe to come out!" I walked up to her, "Hey, you alright?" She held her cheek, "Yeah, just a little sore. I don't think it's bruised or anything." Carlos came up and looked at the red mark she had, "Should wear off in about an hour, it's not bruised or anything." Clem frowned, "Who was he?" Carlos frowned, "One of the guys we were with before." "Carver?" she asked. Pete nodded, "Yeah."

We gave Clementine a quick fly-by about him, when she announced, "If he's looking for you guys, then it'd be best if y'all leaved, especially when he mentioned you, Carlos." " Yeah, it'd be best to headed up north. They wouldn't be able to track us up there. But Clem, I think you should come with us." She raised her eyebrows at him, he continued, "If he knows you're with us, then he'll come after you too. Look, I'm sorry to involve, but you will be safer with us." "Yeah, everybody grab your stuff and let's hit the road." Everyone went in separate ways to pack up, when Pete approached Clem and I, "We gotta find Nick, you know where he was right?" She nodded "Yeah, we'll stop for him on the way."

We came across this old cellar that Clementine lead us to. "There, that's where we were!" she said, referring to Nick. I pulled out my machete and killed the two lurkers that wandered around the place. Clementine quickly ran to the doors and yanked them open. I ran to her side, "Nick?" He lay sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, "Jesus." He suddenly sat up, "Oh, hey man, you got any aspirin?" I laughed at him, "Nick you a**hole." I walked over and helped him up. Clem stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, "Hell of a hangover, huh Nick?" He glared at he, "Hey, shut up!" She began to laugh. Nick got drunk? That f***ing idiot. Pete smiled and gave Nick a pat on the back. We all head out while Pete told him about Carver.

Clementine walked next to me, I was curious, "What happened back at that cellar? He do something stupid?" Her smile faded, "Nick, saved my life." I widened my eyes in shock, "Really?" I know Nick, he wouldn't just risk his life to save someone else like that, let alone a new comer! Clementine nodded, "Yeah, sort of." I smiled to myself, I'll talk to him later. I changed the subject, "You sure you still wanna come with us? Look I know we got off to a rough start, and I can't make any promises it won't get rougher. But we all know ya now." She smirked at me, "Nope, I'm outta here!" She turned towards the woods and walked away for a second. We all laughed at her once she came back, "Yeah, I'm with you guys." I chuckled, "And we are glad to have you." She glanced at Rebecca, "Not everyone is." "They'll get there," I assured her. She turned to me again and smiled her cute smile.

"Hate to interrupt the moment," Nick dropped in, "but where exactly are we going?" He smirked at us, I ignored him and pulled out a map, "We're headin' north. About four… five days to reach those mountains." Rebecca gasped, "Five days?!" "It's gonna be okay, Bec," Alvin reassured her. Nick smirked at me and Clementine again, "Don't stop flirting on our account." Clem stuck her tongue out at him and muttered, "A**hole." I gave her a side wink and whispered, "We'll get 'em, later."

**A/N Whoa! Nick's gonna get owned! Will update later today hopefully! Gots chores to do. I'm gonna start my Click story, it will be the whole season. So both stories should be pretty long. This chapter was just a quick run-through, the next one should have more Cluke in it! Be sure to hit that review button, helps me out a lot! Leave suggestions if ya want! Take Luck (and care)! Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey, I've gotten lots of support on my stories, and I wanted to say thank you! Now, I want to apologize. Due to story lines and character issues, I have to postpone my Click story. I'm so very sorry, but OCs come in at different points, so it will have to wait a bit, I can probably get it started later this weekend. I have no plans or anything, so I will have plenty of time. I know I screwed up, and I really am sorry! Anyway, back to this story. A friend of mine gave me an idea of how Clem and Luke will prank Nick, its pretty funny! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter; it should have more Cluke moments in it! It might be kinda short; I don't wanna rush their relationship. So I will be posting another chapter right after this one. Here we go.

**Day 1**

**LUKE'S POV**

We stopped after a while to eat and rest. I noticed a doe in the distance, it looked pretty thin, but hey, food is food! I nudged Pete, "There's a skinny doe over there, mind if I use your crossbow?" Pete sighed, "We're outta arrows, sorry." Clementine got up, she was sharing a can of beans with Sarah. The two have actually become good friends. She walked up to us, "I found some while searching those bodies, only," she counted on her fingers, "five." Pete smiled, "Well then, see if ya can get that deer." I thanked him when he handed me his weapon. I took Clem over to cover behind a boulder. She pulled out an arrow, staring at the crossbow. I smiled at her and whispered, "Wanna try?" She thought for a moment, "Sure."

I loaded the crossbow and handed it to Clementine. I positioned her in the right way, "Alright, this ain't like a gun. So don't expect much of a kick. The best place to aim is towards the neck, so hold it so it looks like the arrow is aimed at the head. Always aim a bit higher than your actual target." She nodded and followed my instructions, closed one eye, and pulled the trigger. The arrow went straight through the neck, killing the doe instantly. "Nice work!" I praised her. She winked at me, "Thanks, for teaching me." I struck the deer in the head to make sure it didn't come back. Clementine kept watch while I hauled it onto my back.

The whole group praised us for bringing some fresh meat back. Nick and Pete offered to skin and cut it. So I sat down away from the group, Clem sat next to me, "How long do you think it'll last?" she asked me. Shrugging, I replied, "Not long, we probably should cook and eat it tonight." We sat in silence for a moment, and I was staring at her. I liked her, a lot. Clementine was pretty, sweet, strong, smart, funny. I wish I had the guts to tell her. Clem glanced up at me, "Staring again." I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, can't help it sometimes." She giggled, "Why do you stare at me?" I had nothing to lose, I guess. "I like staring at pretty things," I teased/flirted. She blushed and hid her face under her hat, "You're gonna feed Nick a bunch of ideas." I laughed, "At least I'm honest!" She smirked back and scooted a bit closer to me, "If you like looking at pretty things, then I'll find you a mirror." Was she flirting with me? "I'm a pretty thing?" I teased her. She blushed again, "At least I'M honest."

We laughed and Nick looked over at us, whistling. I glared at him, "Havin' fun over there?" He smirked, "Well, I know you two are!" Pete smacked his nephew, who was laughing. I rolled my eyes, and noticed Clementine was still blushing. "Don't take him seriously." She shrugged, I whispered, "I have an idea on how we can get him back." Suddenly, a huge smile spread across her face, with a mischievous glimmer.

CLEM'S POV

**(Night 1)**

We put the plan into action. I offered to take first watch. I really kept my eye out for walkers, we needed one for this plan. Once I was sure everyone was asleep, I went to wake up Luke. I had to shake him pretty roughly until he woke up. Once his eyes opened, they met mine. We both exchanged a mischievous smile, I was super pumped. Our stare started to lose the mischief, but I quickly blinked, now was not the time to show feelings towards him. Not matter how strongly I cared for him, I feared losing him, or having to leave him myself. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to be alone. I was defiantly starting to fall for him, but I couldn't love him. Could I? I mean, I loved Lee, and now look where he is! It was hard, maybe I did love Luke, maybe not. I pushed my thoughts aside and focused on the plan.

"You see any lurkers?" Luke asked me, whispering. I shook my head, "No, how funny the one time we need them, they aren't there!" He chucked, "The world the way it is, it's never easy." He crawled out of his sleeping bag, then put on his machete strap. I grabbed my backpack and we snuck off into the woods. We searched for about five minutes before finding a teenaged walker, I tried to see the advantage of this. Yeah, it was sad to see such a young person as one of them, but it would be light, easy to carry. Luke got on the far side of her, as a cover. I pulled out my pocketknife, and plunged it into the teen walker girl's head. I cringed at the sight of her, _Poor thing._ Luke stood next to me, "At least she gets to help with an awesome prank." He felt bad for her too, he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled, she's in a better place now, I teased him, "Stop trying to sound young." He gave me a fake horrified look, gasping sarcastically, "Hey! I'm only twenty six, thank you very much!" I laughed, "See Nick! I was right, you two are old!" Luke rolled his eyes, but laughed.

Luke threw the light walker over his shoulder, we snuck back to camp, hiding close to a sleeping Nick. Luke almost came out, until I grabbed him, "Wait, let me see her." He laid her on the ground, and I cut her teeth off, "Just a precaution, don't want to risk anything." He smiled at me, "Smart." We hauled the walker silently next to Nick. We took his rifle so he wouldn't get any smart ideas. As planned, Luke hovered the walker over Nick, and I tried to hold back my laughter. Luke gave me a wink, then I backed up a bit, so I was a good distance away. Then I yelled, "NICK, LOOK OUT!" Nick's eyes instantly opened, then Luke dropped the walker on top of him. I let out a scream, just to make it worse, but really, I was howling with laughter. Nick threw the walker off of him screeching "AHHHHHH, S**T! F**K!" Luke jumped backwards, and we both collapsed on the ground, roaring with laughter.

Nick stood up and got a hold of things, "YOU, F***ING A**HOLES!" Nick looked like he wanted to strangle us, or just _something_ in particular! Luke and I were aware with how we were gonna wake up everyone else, because everyone had jumped up and were screaming for Nick's sake. Pete and Alvin, were laughing with us. Sarah and Rebecca, looked scared out of their wits. And Carlos, looked super pissed! Nick was obviously freaked out, and he wanted to f***ing kill us, but he just glared at us, "Enjoy this while it last, motherf***ers!" Carlos glared, "You guys scared all of us, maybe called some attention, just so you could _prank Nick_! Are you guys crazy?" Luke and I exchanged a glance, we were aware of the consequences, and how Carlos might react, AND how Nick would take it. But, it was DEFINATLY worth it. Every f***ing second of that.

A/N Just a quick note. That. Was. Awesome! It took me forever to write that because of how much I laughed!

(Day 2)

**LUKE'S POV**

Carlos has been on mine and Clem's a** since we did that to Nick. Surprisingly, Nick's fine now, we had a good laugh about it. And, if I'm being honest, that was probably the best thing that's happened since we all escaped! We were all worn out from walking, stopped for a break. Nick checked his watch, "It's 5:26, keep and eye out for a place to spend the night." We cooked and ate the doe last night, which, surprisingly, tasted alright. Clem and I were spending more time together, I kept growing more and more fond of her. Nick had started to lay off a bit, but the jokes he made, were so f***ing weird! I was getting the feeling that he was plotting to get us back, but what Clementine and I did, was pretty much _impossible _to beat.

I walked up to Clementine, who was sharpening her knife. "Hey," I said. She gave me a side smile, "What's up?" I glanced up, "The sky, clouds, tree branches, a few crows." She shoved me, "Ha ha, very funny, Luke." I grinned at her, "Yeah, nothing compared to last night." She sighed, remembering, "Yeah, that was really fun." She dazed off, I gave her a concerned look, "What's wrong?" She looked at her blade, "I've lost so many people, people I love. And for… stupid reasons! I feel like growing attachments to anyone is what will get them killed. But then, I feel like, I'LL get killed since I lost my family." I interlocked my fingers with hers, "We'll be your family, we may not be perfect, but we look out for each other. Any deaths that happened in the past, wasn't on you." She scooted closer to me, "I wish I could believe that."

I pulled her into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. "You'll understand I meant that. It ain't your fault, Clem." She began to weep into my shoulder, I rubbed her back, "It's okay, it's okay." She needed to let go her emotions at some point, bottling them up is dangerous. She sat up and looked me in the eye, "Promise me this. Promise me you will not leave me." I stared back, right into her beautiful hazel eyes, "I promise." She leaned back onto my shoulder, as I put and arm around her. Moments like these are worth holding onto.

**A/N Okay, really needed a serious Cluke moment like that! That was adorable! Again, I'm sorry for delaying the Click story! And for the slow posts. I keep getting pushed to **_**go outside**_**, WHO GOES OUTSIDE!? I will update more tomorrow! Please review, it really helps me a lot! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, I wanted to say a few things about the reviews.**

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT**

**A friend: I considered the NickxSarah in this story, but a friend of mine came up with an idea to advance my story, and as a thank you, I made an OC of her. Yeah, their names were swapped around, and I got the brilliant idea of making a background ship of that OC and Nick. Sorry, but I do like that idea of yours, it's cute.**

**NyanBonk: I see your point, I totally understand how it can be annoying how I censor those small swears and I'm sorry. But keep in mind I'm still just a kid. My parents are kinda shaky for letting me play the game, they don't want me using that language, online especially. I respect my parents, and censor them for that reason, so unless you have a time traveler in your pocket, then I can't do anything about it. If people understand what is supposed to be there, then that's all that matters, right? So just try to relax and enjoy the fanfic. I'm really sorry, I'm just trying to be respectful, of my folks perceptively. I'm glad you are liking the story, and I hope the censors won't bother you too much. **

**Alright, I promise to update more tomorrow! Take Luck! Lol**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Holy crap! I've gotten so much support on this story! I want to thank you guys so much! I'm super flattered and I look forward to reading your kind reviews. They make me super warm and fuzzy! :D I'm gonna hopefully update again after this! And I wanted to tell you, that prank on Nick… was improvised into the story! DID I BLOW YOUR MIND? Okay, review time!

**Someonefromnowhere: You know, I kept laughing as I wrote out that scene, it took me FOREVER to finish! I'm so glad you like it, read on!**

**Emilyrose727: You're probably my favorite person. Your stories are great, you've been so supportive, and your reviews have always put a huge smile on my face! You're what inspired me to write in the first place! "hugs you"**

**Luke and Clem: Awwwww, your review just touched me! I'm trying to update quickly! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Dragon Slayer: You really flattered me, I'm trying to avoid rushing their relationship, but I felt kinda like I was being too slow, but that was super sweet! **

**Alright, everyone sit in a circle criss-cross applesauce (Not really)! Story time!**

**Day 3**

**CLEM'S POV**

"Hey Clem!" Rebecca called me over, "Sorry for any s**t I gave you in the past." I nodded, "I can handle it, I'm not a kid anymore." She smiled at me, "I thought the same thing when I was a kid too. My dad what always giving me s**t, and I always thought, he didn't know a d**m thing." I snickered a bit, she continued, "You know, none of us would make it on our own. Sometimes it's hard knowing just how dependent I am on everyone." I felt kind sorry for her. She stared at her feet, "I'm not used to that. I-I'm not comfortable with that. I'm supposed to be a mom soon, guess I should work on my patience."

I gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, she smiled at me, "We're lucky to have you, Clem." I smiled, "You'll be a great mom, Sarah adores you!" Rebecca held her stomach, "Alvin and I still don't know what to call her, or him of that man gets his wish, God help me. Any ideas?" I thought for a minute_ Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, Carley, Doug, Ben, Lilly, Chuck, Omid, Christa._ These were my heroes, but this was Rebecca's baby. I finally came up with two names, "I always liked the name Courtney, for a girl. And Austin is a nice name for a boy." She nodded, "I like those names, I'll think about it."

I turned around to look at Luke, who was talking to Pete. I smiled, he was like one of the best friends I've ever had. I was starting to think I loved him, what was love though? I felt warm around him, like nothing could hurt us, but then again, I feel like whenever I love someone, I end up getting them killed.

None of those deaths are on you.

_I wish I could believe that._

I remembered what he said to me yesterday. Rebecca smirked at me, "What are you looking at, Clem?" I turned back to face her, "N-nothing." She giggled a bit, "Clem, it's pretty obvious at this point." I blushed, "W-what do you mean?" "You like Luke, don't you," she said. I stammered for a minute, "I-I-I think so." She smiled at me, "Aw, you two are so cute!" I glared at her, "Keep it down!" She grinned, "Clem, you look like an apple." I hissed, "You're feeding Nick ideas!" Rebecca burst into laughter, "HA! I think he's learned his lesson!" I went back to the night Luke and I pranked Nick, I was surprised he wasn't hostile towards us like Carlos is. She kept laughing, "That was pretty clever." I let myself laugh too.

Day 4

"Clementine, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sarah came up to me with her backpack. I smiled at her, "Sure." She took my hand and pulled me into the woods. Once we got to the point the group couldn't see us she sat down. I sat in front of her, "Why are we out here?" She gave me a smile, "I've got a surprise." She took off her backpack, and started digging around in it. I smiled, "What are you looking for?" She grinned at me, "Close your eyes!" I rolled my eyes, but then shut them. I heard her pull something out then zip her backpack back up. Sarah giggled, "Alright, you can open them now!" I opened my eyes to see a king sized chocolate bar in her hand. I gasped, "Where did you get that?!" She laughed, "When we were back at Carver's I snuck it, guess I forgot I had it. I'm surprised it hasn't melted or anything." I was god smacked, Sarah had f***ink chocolate! She opened it up, "We'll share it, just don't tell my dad!" I grinned, "I won't."

She broke it in half and handed one to me. I broke it into a few pieces and popped one in my mouth. I had forgotten how amazing chocolate was! The taste just melted on my tongue and I shivered at the sugary taste. I ate another piece. "Is it good?" Sarah asked me. I widened my eyes, "Are you kidding, it's awesome!" She laughed and ate her half of the chocolate bar. I popped the last piece in my mouth and savored the last bit of chocolate, knowing it would be a good while before I could taste it again. I licked my lips and pulled a half full water bottle out of my own backpack.

I took a large gulp to wash the chocolate aftertaste, then handed it to Sarah. She took a big sip as well before handing it back to me. After wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she pulled her backpack onto her back, as did I. I hugged her "Thank you, Sarah!" She hugged me back and said, "We're friends." She pulled back and held out her pinkie. I interlocked mine with hers and responded, "Best friends." She smiled at me and we headed back to the others.

Day five

We all came across an old crashed helicopter, as the sun set. Luke looked around, "The bushes around here should stop anything from sneaking up on us. Plus, if someone needs to use the bathroom, the helicopter is hard to miss." We all agreed to set up camp here for the night. Carlos got a good fire going, and Luke offered to take first watch. I set up my sleeping bag next to Sarah, and shut my eyes. I tossed and turned, my thoughts racing. It was freezing out here. After a while I crawled out, knowing it wouldn't help with the cold. I went and sat over by Luke.

LUKE'S POV

Clem appeared next to me, "Hey, Luke." "Can't sleep?" I asked. She nodded, "Lots on my mind lately. It's pretty d**n cold too." I frowned at *her, "Are you still blaming yourself for what happened back then?" She shrugged, "I know what you think, but it really was all my fault." I scooted closer to her, tears slowly forcing themselves out of her beautiful eyes. "Clementine, you can't keep doin' this to yourself." She buried her face in her knees, "People I love, Luke, are dead. All because of me, you wouldn't understand" I hugged her, "Don't say that. I know exactly what you mean.

I took a breath, "I while ago, this girl asked us to help her, she was weak and sick. She had been bit. We were all afraid of her, but I was certain we could control it. We let her in and fed her, let her rest. The next day she turned, and with our luck. Nick's mother, Hannah, was standing right in front of her. The girl attacked Hannah, and Nick had to kill them both. I felt like it was my fault my best friend's mother was dead. It killed me for a long time, and I still feel guilty about it. Ever day I thank God I still have Nick and Pete, and everyone else here with me, that I'M still breathin' to this day, that I have you now." She looked up at me, "I'm glad I have you too."

I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her shoulders. She curled into my chest, "You're warm." I laughed a bit, "You said you were cold." She closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Luke." I had a tingly feeling as she rested against me, I realized how much I actually do care for her. I would do anything to protect her, I would lose it if any harm were to come to her, I held her even closer, I felt her grip tighten on my. I tightened mine too, and we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N HOLY CRAP, INSTA UPLOAD! This is one of the few chapters that was actually thought out word for word on a sheet of paper! Thank you all for your reviews. I looked over Episode 5 again, and noticed THE BEST QUOTE in all of the walking dead**

**Clem: We're all adults here!**

**Jane: You wanna sip?**

**Clem: Uh… I'm a kid**

**HAHAHA! Review time!**

**Emilyrose727: DUH! That's what inspired me for the chocolate! Hope ya don't mind. You better keep reviewing, I need them as fuel! I wish I could give you a favorite medal! Love ya to bits!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Day 5**

**CLEM'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, still tangled in Luke's arms. I looked around, no one was up, so I just settled back, resting my head on his chest. I loved him, but I really didn't want to break him. In the stage we're in now, I couldn't bare to lose him. What happens if we actually become… a thing? I told myself to ignore it and to enjoy this moment now.

I shut my eyes, but never drifted back to sleep. I liked being aware when Luke breathed his slow, warm breathes on my head. Even when he was sleeping, he held me close to him, tightly.

I heard a weird scratching noise. I opened my eyes to see Nick rubbing two rocks together, right next to my ear. I glared at him and hit one of his hands. "Ow!" he snapped, dropping both rocks. One of them landed on Luke's foot, causing him to wake up, with a slight jerk and an. "Ow, Nick, goda**it!" I was surprised he didn't let me go and reach for his foot. He just kept his arms around me, tightly.

"Morning, love birds!" Nick chirped sarcastically. Thank fully, Nick and Pete's sleeping bags were the only ones empty, even though I didn't see Pete. I rubbed my eyes, "Nick," I asked, "where's Pete?" I was still tucked in Luke's arms as he chuckled, "He went to the bathroom. Don't worry, he didn't see you two snuggling." At that point, Luke let me go. He stammered, "Nick look, Clem got cold, and we didn't have any extra jackets or blankets, so…" Nick cut Luke off, "Don't worry, I won't say… much." Nick snickered and I punched him hard in the shoulder. He woke everyone up with a loud, "Ouch!"

Once everyone was up, we decided to head across a nearby bridge so we could check the small house, all this I saw earlier this morning. Thought it was already around noon, we didn't realize how much we slept in.

"Hey, hey, we can't go all at once," Luke said. We were arguing about crossing the bridge. "I'll go, and signal you guys in about ten minutes." I spoke up, "I'll go with you." Luke nodded. Nick and Pete offered to come too, but Luke insisted two was enough. Nick gave us a strange look, like he had an idea why Luke and I were going together. I tossed him my binoculars, "Keep a lookout, if you see anyone, come on over. We can handle walkers though." He nodded, "Sure… have fun!" I stuck my tongue out at him, then ran after Luke.

We made it to the bridge, but there was two walkers already in front of us, and one behind. Luke drew his machete, and went to take out the one behind us. Long story short, he fell through and caught himself on some poles under the bridge. "Luke!" I screamed as I reached for him, he was to far. Luke looked up at me, "Clem, look out!"

I looked up to see the walkers about five feet away from me. I looked at the machete Luke dropped. I took a breath, pushed the walkers out of the way, and grabbed the machete. I killed the walkers, then grabbed a nearby broken pole, and handed it to Luke. He rested it between the two poles and stood on it. He grabbed my hand and the pole fell beneath him. I slipped, but grabbed the edge of the bridge. My stomach fell, but everything else was fine. If I let go, I would fall.

Luke looked at me, "Clem, you're gonna fall!" I tried to pull him up, "Shut up!" Luke loosened his grasp on me, but mine tightened. "Let go of me!" Luke shouted. "Hell no!" He screamed, "Clementine, let go now!" I shut my eyes, "Shut the f**k up, Luke!" I ignored his pleads for me to drop him, and pulled myself up. When it was safe, I let go of the bridge and pulled Luke up with both arms. When he was safe, I collapsed on my back, panting.

He sat up and stared at me, "Cleme-" I cut him off, sitting straight up, throwing my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his shoulder and muffled, "Don't you EVER tell me to let you go again!" I was desperate for his warm breathes to sink into my brain again. He enfolded me into another embrace, I could feel his heartbeat race, synchronizing with mine.

He pulled out a little, I wasn't ready to let go, so he held me, but he stared into my eyes, as did I. This is what I was afraid of, my fear of loving him. "Luke, I-,"

I was gonna tell him I loved him, but he cut me off. He pushed his face into mine and firmly attached our lips. I felt a shock for about two seconds, but let my eyelids fall and molded my mouth to fit his. This felt right to me. Our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. I let my hands fall to his chest, curling my fingers into the collar of his shirt. One hand moved to my back, holding us together, the other right behind my head, keeping our lips in sync.

We sat there for about three minutes before parting, I took large breaths, my lungs begging for oxygen. When I wrapped my head around the situation _Luke kissed me. And I kissed him back._ I felt him press a kiss to my forehead. I let more tears fall from my eyes, "Don't tell me to let you go, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" He held me close, his finger running through my tangly hair. He whispered, "I won't ever leave you, I promise. I'm sorry, Clementine." He helped me up, "Let's keep going."

**NICK'S POV**

**(Three minutes earlier) **

I looked through Clem's binoculars to see Luke suddenly kiss her. I didn't move, but watched. "Well, well, well!" I announced, "The moment has come!" "What?" everyone asked at the same time. I grinned and passes the binoculars around so everyone got a look. I laughed, "Luke made the first move." Uncle Pete sighed, "I had a feeling he would." Sarah giggled when it got to her turn, "Aw! That's so cute!" I laughed when it got back to me, they pulled apart, bruises covering them, "They do look pretty banged up. Let's go check on 'em."

**CLEM'S POV**

Luke and I kept walking across the bridge, when we suddenly saw a stranger, with a rifle. "Well, who are you?" Luke hovered his hand over his gun, "Well who's askin'?" "I am." I backed Luke up, "What do you want?" The man shrugged, "Saw ya comin' thought I'd meet you halfway!" He got a little bit closer, "Huh, you don't look like a**holes, are you a**holes? No offense or anything, but you know what it's like out there." I crossed my arms, "I'M not an a**hole." Luke smirked at me, "Are you callin' me an a**hole?" The stranger chucked and walked closer to us, "You guys hungry? I got some canned stuff in that station back there." Luke gave him a cautious look, "Well, that's awful nice of you, what's the catch?" He smiled, "No catch, I've got plenty." I grinned, "Well alright then, thank you." "Hey, no problem," he replied, "nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplied back at the station, and if you want-,"

"What the f**k man!?" the stranger said. Luke and I turned around to see Nick aiming at the gun with his rifle. The stranger aimed back, "No, no, no, no, h-he's with us." He turned and waved his arms, "Nick! No!" I yelled "Stop!" Luke grabbed me and pulled me to the ground, a gunshot was heard. We looked up the see the man with blood gushing out of his neck, as he fell off the side of the bridge. Luke stood up and stormed towards Nick, "What the hell man!" Nick snapped back, "We thought you were in trouble, you were wavin' your arms!" Luke groaned, "Let's just get off this bridge." The whole group trailed behind us.

Luke and Nick argued at the other side.

"That a**hole drew on me! He was about to shoot!"

"Oh, was he?" 

"I'm telling you, man, he drew first!"

"That's not what it looked like to me!"

I blew up, "It wasn't Nick's fault!" The whole group stared at me, I continued, "It was just and accident, let's just rest up and check this place out." Alvin nodded, "I'll do it, you guys just rest up." Carlos nudged Luke, "Luke, can I talk to you alone?" Sarah sat with Rebecca on a log, and I sat next to Nick on a bench outside the station. He put his head in his hands, "I can't believe I did that." I gave him a pat on the back, "You didn't mean it. You were just trying to protect us, I get it." He looked up at me, "Yeah."

We both looked over at Luke and Carlos. Nick sighed, "I'm sure they're talking about me right now," he mimicked Carlos's Spanish accent, "Luke, he's becoming a danger to the group!" I couldn't help but laugh. Nick smiled a bit, "So who was that guy? I swear, it looked like he was holdin' you guys up. I figured he was with Carver." I shrugged, "He was just a guy." Nick's smile dropped, "Yeah." I gave him another pat to try and help him. He continued, "If Alvin is in front of me, he takes that shot. What a f***in' mess." He had a bit of a depressed look, "Maybe I am losing it, I don't know anymore." I gave him a side hug, "It's okay Nick. You'll be fine. You were just trying to protect us, I completely understand." He lightly smiled and hugged me back.

Alvin came out and handed me a survival knife, "Here, Clem. You need something more than that old pocketknife." I thanked him and took the knife, the case had WM engraved on it. Nick looked over my shoulder, "What do ya think it means?" I grinned, "Wrestlemainia!" He and I burst into laughter. Alvin chucked a bit, and headed over to Rebecca. He handed her two cans of peaches. She looked at the can, smiled, then called out to me, "Hey Clem, she looks kinda like you!" I saw the mascot of a girl with pigtails like mine. I smirked, "Are you trying to insult me?" Nick laughed again, and Rebecca and Alvin chuckled. After Rebecca finished, Luke announce, "Alright, we're headin' up!" We ran off into the woods, north.

**A/N Okay, so maybe it wasn't INTSA UPLOAD! It took me a while to write, I was tired and drank a can of diet coke so don't judge me! Please review, it really helps me! I will upload tomorrow and introduce some OCs as well! Whoo! Take Luck! Lol**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N I'm like flipping out right now! So many awesome reviews! I love you guys so much, thank you for the support! God, just amazing! I wanted to do a short intro so you guys can get right into the story, I'll thank you for the reviews next chapter, enjoy the story!

**CLEM'S POV**

We made it to a lodge on top of the mountain. Nick and Pete kept watch, Alvin and Carlos went to check the front, and Sarah sat with Rebecca on a nearby bench. I stared off into the distance from the balcony, when I heard footsteps behind me. At first I thought it was Nick, but Luke appeared at my side. "Hey uh, about what happened on the bridge, I just… I was in the heat of the moment." I laughed awkwardly, "It was just a kiss, it's not like we were striping naked or something." Luke turned a light pink, "Or something." I felt my face get kinda hot, "And if I didn't want you to kiss me, I woulda pulled away and beat your pretty face in." He laughed, getting a smirk from Nick.

I looked back at Sarah wit Rebecca. Luke noticed me, "I'll keep watch over here, you go on and talk to Sarah." I smiled and thanked him. I walked past Nick, who quickly stopped me, "How's your new boyfriend?" I shoved him playfully, but roughly, "Shut up, Nick!" _Shut up, Nick! That could become a thing! _I continued walking towards Sarah, I heard Nick call, "Don't deny it, I saw you two." I spun around and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and winked at me, I knew Nick meant well. He and I were actually very close; he treated me as if I was his little sister. He wasn't overly muscular, but he wasn't bad looking, with his pretty blue eyes. I had eyes for Luke though, major eyes for Luke.

I sat down next to Sarah, she and Rebecca were giggling about something. Sarah hugged her knees to her chest, and Rebecca was grinning wildly while biting her lip. Sarah squealed, "We saw you with Luke on the bridge!" Rebecca came in, "After Nick spotted it, he past the binoculars for all of us to see. I face palmed myself, the girls giggled at me. I heard footsteps as Nick jumped up and aimed his rifle at whoever was aiming at us.

Sarah tried to grab my hand, but I was trying to see who was aiming at Nick. My eyes popped open to see him…

Kenny!

Kenny dropped his gun when he saw me, I tried to form my words, but all that came out was, "Holy s**t!" Kenny slowly approached me, "C-Clementine?" I tossed my arms around him, he was real alright! He hugged me back, "Look at you! You've grown so much!" I giggled at that comment, then, I noticed a girl around my age come out the door, "Kenny, wha-?" She paused and stared at the group, her eyes wide. Another girl ran out after her and noticed her gapping at my group, "Joy? Are you okay?"

I looked at the group to see Nick, Pete, and Luke gapping back at Joy. She sprinted into a four-person hug with them, tears flowing out of her eyes. When we all pulled apart, everyone was feeling awkward. Joy laughed, "HA! Where are my manners? Guys, this is my good friend, Luke. My Uncle, Pete. And my older brother, Nick!" I gapped as well, friend, uncle, brother?! She knew them? She stepped back and motioned to her group, "This is Sarita, Walter, and Kenny." She put her arm around the other girl, "And THIS, is my best friend, Faith!" Faith shyly smiled, "Hi."

I smiled at Joy's enthusiasm. "I'm Clementine," I said. She held out her hand, "The pleasure is mine, Clementine!" she chirped. I shook her hand and smiled, how sweet she was, pretty too! She had long, straight, golden-blond hair. Large, silver-green eyes. And cute freckles! She also had a hat on, just… like… mine. Luke smiled at us, "This is Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, and Sarah." Nick was downright flabbergasted, he had a sister? He never told me! Pete was grinning as wildly as Luke was.

The Walter guy smiled, "Well, come in, I just started dinner. It's freezing out here, and it will storm soon." Joy took Nick's hand as Walter led us inside. I walked next to Kenny, after giving Luke a quick wink. We left our stuff upstairs, I sat on a couch near a fireplace with Kenny. I noticed Faith talking to Sarah. Suddenly, she grabbed her hand and pulled her away, giggling.

"Still wearing this dirty ol' thing, huh?" he teased, tapping my hat. We talked about Lee, Savannah, his new girlfriend Sarita, and Omid and Christa. He asked me if the group was trustworthy. "Well, I know I can trust Luke, Pete, Nick, and Alvin. Rebecca takes some getting used to, but I think she can be trusted. I'm not sure what to think about Carlos, and Sarah… she's a sweet thing, and she's still a kid. But she's not quite aware of how bad it really is out there," I explained. Kenny looked over at Faith and Sarah together, with a stack of books. "Well, it seems Faith has taken a liking to her," Kenny chuckled.

I nodded when Luke came downstairs with Nick and Joy. He gave me a shy smile before heading outside. I felt awkward since our kiss. At the time, I thought I loved him, but I wasn't totally sure what love really was. Now the one person who I KNEW would know the answer was sitting right in front of me.

"Kenny," I sighed, "how do you know of you… l-love someone?" Kenny's eyebrows raised, "Oh, is there a special someone you've been liking?" I scratched the back of my neck, "Uhhhhh… maybe." Kenny grinned and sighed, "Ah, young love." I blushed madly and smacked him, "Hey, shut up!" Kenny shrugged, "It's different for everyone, Clem. I can't tell you who you love, but you can and you will." I blushed again, remembering the warm, tingly feeling I had when Luke kissed me. I smiled, "Is it normal to constantly blush and have a fuzzy feeling?" Kenny nodded, "Clementine, you are defiantly in love."

I was looking around the lodge, thinking of Kenny's words, when I bumped into Joy. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, embarrassed. She laughed, "Don't sweat it. Clementine, right?" I nodded. She put her hands on her hips, "Kenny has said a LOT about you, **The famous Clem!**" I laughed, Joy was cool. She was so upbeat and bouncy, funny too! It was hard to believe she was Nick's little sister.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. She smirked, "It's impolite to ask that." I stuttered, "I-I didn't mean…" She threw her head back and laughed hard, I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm pretty sure I'm nineteen now," she said, "and don't take everything I say seriously." I nodded, "Note made." We sat down at the already made dinner table. She leaned back, "So what's your story?"

"After Kenny, I met up with the couple. Omid and Christa. Christa was nine months pregnant when Omid died. She got depressed and miscarried. I was with her for two years before these bandits came and split us up. I don't even know if she's still alive. I found this dog, Sam, and it bit me. The group saved me, and I've been with them for about a week now. And now I'm here!" She frowned, 'I'm sorry, that sounds awful! I mean, the parts that sucked." I laughed and asked her, "What about you?"

"I was up in Tennessee with my dad, when all this happened. He got eaten, protecting me, so I was alone for a while. I was almost killed too, that's when I met Faith. She saved my a** and took me under her wing. We found this place about a year ago after we met Kenny, Sarita, Matthew, and Walter." She had quite a story. Her dad was dead! Correction, her's and Nick's dad was dead! "I'm sorry about your parents," I said. She looked confused, "But mom… Oh." Her face dropped and she looked upset for a while. Sarita came up and asked, "Hey girls, wanna come help me, Faith, and Sarah decorate the Christmas tree?" Joy nodded and leaped up, back in happy mode! "In a minute maybe," I said, "I wanna talk to Luke."

A/N BOOM cliffhanger! I will hopefully update tomorrow morning, back to school! I will update like CRAZY once fall break in here. Sorry I couldn't get my Click story up this weekend. I'm going to spend the week, focused on this only. I'm super sorry, I pinkie promise I will start in NEXT weekend! Now, my little sis is running for student council president, show her and me some love and post this in the reviews! #Char4pres! Also, leave me a normal review, they really help me out! I hope you like my OCs and I plan to introduce another very soon! Love you guys stay awesome! (Check out Ragegamingvideos, he's like the English Pewdiepie! Subscribe to his channel!) Take Luck! Lol


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Holy crap, I have not uploaded in two weeks! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I was grounded for slacking off in school and I totally understand if you hate me! I don't deserve such AMAZING reviewers like y'all, and I mean that to the bottom of my heart and soul! That goes out to EVERYONE, take that seriously! I'd list all you off if I could! I swear it! I'm just so freaking sorry, I feel horrible! I was just ungrounded and I'm uploading right after this chapter! It's fall break so I will upload like CRAZY to try and make it up to you guys! For those of you that read #Char4pres, she didn't win, bummer! She's homeroom rep though! I'll start my Click story in three days, that's a solemn promise! I do need to list of two reviews though, sorry for those of you that I can't give a proper thanks to, I love all of you so much and I will treasure the reviews y'all give me!

**A friend: Yes, I'm working on another Cluke story (In college so no walkers) and Narah WILL be a backup pairing! I will have a different person with Nick in this story and you might find out whom in this chapter, peace!  
><strong>

**Booyahkasha: For those of you that don't know, Faith is an OC of this person here! I will give a description of you/her next chapter! Love you! **

**Alright, time to resume the story! I'M SO SORRY!**

**CLEM'S POV**

I headed towards the door when I saw Nick come in. He gave me a small smile, "Hey, Clem." "Nick," I replied. "Have you seen Luke?" He pointed back outside, "There's a ladder to the left of the place, ya can't miss it. I'm pretty sure Luke went on the roof or something." I was surprised he wasn't like, teasing me or something. I nodded, "Thanks."

I found the ladder outside and, sure as Nick said, Luke was lying flat-out on the roof. He was staring up at the sky. I was about to speak, when I heard singing from him.

Take this sinking boat

**And point it home**

**We've still got time**

**Raise your hopeful voice**

**You have a choice**

**You've made it now**

**Fallin' slowly**

**Sing your melody**

**I'll sing it loud**

**(Falling Slowly from the Broadway musical, Once. I love the song, it's old, but I had to put it in!)**

I grinned, "I didn't know you could sing." Luke jumped up at the sight of me. I laughed, he held his chest, "God girl, you scared me!" I laughed again, "Sorry, Luke. Didn't mean to make you s**t yourself!" He rolled his eyes, "So funny I forgot how to laugh." He laid back down and stared back up. I made the rest of the way up and sat beside him, "Watcha doin?" Luke sighed, "Stargazing. Used to do it a lot whenever Nick, Pete, Hannah, and Joy came to visit. We'd all go out by a fire pit in the backyard, drink some beers, and stargaze a bit." That's what Nick was talking about back at the old cellar! He mentioned something than cut off, he must have been talking about Joy. I grinned and said, again, "Sounds nice."

I laid back with him and stared up at the twinkling stars. I understood why he did this. It was relaxing; it made you forget about how the world has gone to hell around you. I sighed, "I wish I did this before all this happened." Luke glanced at me and smiled. I closed my eyes and let this sink in. I felt Luke lock our hands together, his fingers were warm and comforting, I squeezed his hand.

"Look!" Luke said. I opened my eyes. "A shooting star!" Luke said in awe. Sure enough, a star flew across the sky. "Make a wish," he teased dramatically. I shut my eyes and crossed my fingers. My mom taught me to do that when I was five.

_(Flashback)_

_I bounced up to my window and saw a star zoom across the sky. I squealed, "Mommy! Mommy! Look, look! A shooting star!" Mommy came up next to my and smiled, "Close your eyes tight and cross you fingers!" I did as she told me, squeezing my eyes as tight as I could. I heard her whisper, "Now make a wish, honey!" I made my wish and opened my eyes again. Mommy picked me up in my footie pjs, "Now, Clem, don't tell anyone what you wished for, or it won't come true." I nodded, "Yes, mommy, I know." I hugged her tight and she kissed my forehead._

_(End of flashback)_

I thought for a moment, and then made my wish. _I wish I could love Luke without being afraid I'll lose him. _I opened my eyes again; Luke grinned at me and teased, "What d'ya wish for, Clem?" I turned to him and smirked, "Can't say… or it won't come true." He chuckled a bit, and I teased him back, "What about you?"

Luke shrugged, "I didn't make a wish, I already have more than I could ask for." I rolled my eyes, "You're so corny!" Luke smiled, "Corny, but true!" We sat there, staring at each other. My wolf eyes on his chocolate eyes. I couldn't help myself, it was just too easy! I pushed my face into his, he quickly returned the kiss. I draped my arms around his neck as his hands held my waist. We sat there for a moment, our lips together. His were so soft and warm, sending a sensation right through me. I pulled away and kissed his cheek. I fell into his embrace, my chin rested on his shoulder.

"So are we together, or just still friends, or…" I asked.

"What do you want?" Luke asked me.

"I… do want to be together," I admitted softly.

I could practically feel Luke's grin as he kissed my hair, "Well then, we're together." I squeezed him even tighter.

Luke and I went back inside, everyone had already eaten! Walter called us over, "Don't worry, plenty leftovers!" He handed us each a bowl of peaches and beans. Not exactly my cup of tea, but hey, food is food! I ate relatively fast, but Luke took his merry time. I finished up then yawned, "I'm gonna head to bed, see ya in a few." Luke nodded, "Cool." I walked past the fireplace, still lit, to see a sleeping Joy on the couch. Nick was seated in a chair beside her.

"Ya know," I joked, "it's really creepy to watch people sleeping." Nick smirked at me, "Whatever." I laughed and sat beside him. He stared at Joy, "I can't believe she's alive." I smiled, "She seems really sweet, her friend too." Nick nodded, "Yeah, that Faith girl is quite the looker." I chuckled a little.

Nick glanced at me, "Ya wanna know somethin' funny?" I turned to face him. Nick sighed, "Y'all wearing the same hat really confused me when I first saw you. When I pulled that trigger and looked down, I thought I had killed you. I thought you were her. I thought… _I shot and killed my little sister._" I didn't know I reminded him of her. I teased him, "I wondered how you two were actually related a few minutes ago!" Nick snickered, "I get that a lot."

I gave him a quick hug, "You didn't kill me. And now look, you actually found her!" He hugged me back, "You're an alright kid, Clementine." I punched him in the shoulder, "I'm not a kid!" We laughed and I stood up, "I'm going to bed." Nick smiled and nodded, "Night." I glanced at Joy, her hat looked just like mine, except instead of just a 'D', it said 'J.D.' I looked back at Nick.

"One last question, where did she get her hat?" Nick stared at her, "I got it for her, made it so her initials show. Johanna Danielle, I tease her and call her J.D." I laughed, "Cool, seeya in the morning!" Nick nodded, "Yeah."

I crawled into bed when the door to the room opened. "Hey, Kenny!" I whispered. Kenny smiled, "Hey, Clem. Just came to say goodnight. Sorry ya have to share with someone." I waved it off, "Na! It's fine, I don't really mind!" Kenny nodded, "Good, well, goodnight, Clem!" I hugged him, "Goodnight, Kenny." A half hour later, Luke came in. I pretended to be mad, "Where have you been?" Luke laughed, "Walter wouldn't shut up, till Nick came to my rescue." I smirked, " I would've left you there, and watch." Luke rolled his eyes.

Luke took off his shoes, machete strap, and shirt. He laid down in bed next to me. It didn't mean anything, I still had all my clothes on and it was a queen-sized bed. Luke took off my hat and kissed my forehead. He hung it on the side of the bed frame. I took out my hair ties and set them on the dresser next to me. I snuggled up next to Luke and let myself just slowly fall asleep.

**A/N Okay, my next upload won't be until a few hours, have to babysit my little sis. I have a friend coming over and stuff. I know this was kinda short, but the next one will be longer. If I don't finish it till tomorrow, I'm super sorry. Please leave a review, it really helps me out! I love every one of you and again, I'M SO SORRY, JUST SO VERY SORRY! Take Luck! Lol**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys, this should be a longer chapter, got some good ideas. Can't wait to get my Click story up. If I get enough followers and favorite, I might make a few one-shots or so! Review time!

Someonefromnowhere: Awwww, your reviews are always so sweet! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Please keep reviewing, they make me tickle pink! "Hugs you"

Rylee2000: Omigosh, you just sent me out of the Milky Way! The best Cluke fanfiction?! "Runs around screaming bloody murder" You have no idea how much that really means to me! This was my very first story I EVER made EVER! There are so many other amazing Cluke stories, yet mine was your favorite! Thank you so very much! I'm so very humble to have written a story that really appeals to people like you! Rock on! "Hugs you"

Love all ya, enjoy the chapter! 

**CLEM'S POV **

"Hey, Lee!" I said. I was in a peaceful valley and Lee stood next to me with angle wings and a halo. Every once in a while, I would dream of Lee. I would fill him on the past, which he'd miss in the real world. He'd give me advice, sometimes. I believe at times, that it's a vision, and Lee is really talking to me though this. He pulled me into a hug, "Hey, sweet-pea. I missed you!" I grinned, "I missed you too!"

Lee and I sat on a bench that appeared out of nowhere, he held my hand, "So, what's new?" I grinned again, "Where do I start?" As if he could read my mind, Lee said, "Start with the bad news, get that out of the way." Lee already knew about Omid and Christa's baby, that happened months ago. "Christa and I were separated by some f***ing bandits, I don't know where she is now!" "Language, Clem," Lee sighed. I continued, "Sorry. I found this dog, Sam, and offered it some of the scarce food I found. He bit me on the arm!" I showed him the scar on my arm, he gently rubbed it. "I met a group with a doctor, Carlos, and got stitches." Lee laughed, "I'll bet that was fun." I stuck my tongue out.

Lee patted my head, "Now the good news!" I took a quick breath, " I met this girl, Sarah. She's the sweetest thing ever, we're friends, best friends! **(YES I KNOW THAT LINE WAS CHEESY!)** This man, Nick, nearly shot me on accident. But now, he's been kind and sorta brotherly like to me. Even after we met up with his long-lost REAL sister, Joy. Joy and her friend, Faith, have been very upbeat and mischievous, they're extremely nice too." Lee grinned his comforting grin, "That's wonderful!"

"There's a bit more," I said. Lee raised his eyebrow, "Oh?" I burst out, "Kenny is alive!" Lee's eyes widened, "What?!" I squealed, "He actually made it out! And he has a new girlfriend, Sarita!" Lee gasped, "Well, I'll be damned!" **(Okay, I'm uncensoring damn, I was getting annoyed with myself.) **I hesitated for a moment, but then burst out, "I have a boyfriend!" "What now?" "I've got a boyfriend! His name is Luke. He's cute, smart, funny, caring, and strong." Lee smiled, "Has he been treating you right?" I nodded quickly, a childish grin on my face.

Lee looked up, "Oh dear! I'm sorry, Clementine, but I have to go." I felt my face fall, "W-why?" He hugged me, "It's just what time says." I buried my face in his chest. He soothed, "Look, you've done so well so far. And things get better with friends and family around you. You might be worried about the future, afraid you'll have to fight soon. But at certain times, Clem, it's best to just enjoy life and live in the moment."

"Okay Lee," I whimpered. "I love you." I watched him begin to float into the clouds in the sky, like a balloon. His voice was loud and clear, "I love you too, sweet-pea."

I felt my heavy eyelids slightly pry themselves open. I saw a sleeping Luke in front of my. I could feel a tear leak from my eye and slide down my cheek, ever so slowly. I always cry a bit after I have those dreams with Lee. I shifted a little, Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Mornin'," he yawned. I ignored my tear, "Hey, Luke. How'd you sleep?" He smirked, "In a bed." I giggled a bit, when he wiped the tear on my face away with his thumb. He sounded slightly concerned, "Have you been crying?" I shrugged, "Just a dream." "What was it about?" I hesitated, "L-Lee." He pulled me closer and ran his fingers through my hair. "It's okay, Clem," he cooed, pressing a kiss to my temple. I glanced at him, "He told me that life was easier if you surround yourself with friends and family. And during those times, to _live in the moment._"

We heard a soft knock at our door, "Um…sorry to wake you, but it's time to eat." It sounded like Faith, I called back, "No problem, we'll be right down." I got up and tossed Luke his shirt. I brushed and tied up my hair, took my hat and put it on. Luke handed me his shoes and my jacket. I gave him his machete strap and put my shoes on. Before we went out, I kissed him, "Now, no kissing in front of everyone, yet." Luke nodded, "Sure."

"Hey, Luke!" Pete called as we made our way downstairs, "help me outside for a moment?" Luke nodded and followed Pete. Joy came bouncing up to me, "Clem, you're not gonna believe this!"

"Does Sarah have a gun?"

"No."

"Did someone sprout wings?"

"Heh, nope."

"Did Walter make something besides peaches and beans?"

"Keep dreamin'!"

"Well, what?" I asked. Joy grabbed my hand and pulled me over near the tables. She ducked us behind the very well decorated Christmas tree. I saw Nick and Faith talking by the tables. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Faith hugged herself and giggled. Nick gave her a sweet smile as she blushed. They were… _flirting?_ "Holy s**t," I gasped. Joy giggled, "I know, right? My best friend is hitting on my _brother!_" I watched Faith playfully shove Nick, both of them laughing. I thought it was cute.

Like I said before, Nick wasn't overly muscular or anything, but he still was kinda cute. Wavy black hair, ice blue eyes, and he was rather tall. He was probably the tallest out of all of us! He was a great guy too, I could see why Faith would like him.

Faith looked very different from Nick. Like Joy, she had long, straight hair, but it was light brown, with the slightest hint of red in it. Her small, light brown-gray eyes stood behind a pair of glasses. She smiled, and on her teeth were… _braces?_ I never noticed them! She was sweet and shy. She had that cute and nerdy aspect, it was impossible to NOT like her. It was nice to see Nick show that kind of affection towards someone.

Joy came out, right after telling me to act casual. She bounced up to them and chirped, " 'Sup hommies?" I silently followed her, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Nick glanced at Joy, Faith replied, "Just chattin', I guess." Joy decided to tease them, "About?" She wiggled her eyebrows at them and Faith blushed.

"About how you could use a bath," Nick shot. Joy took a step forward, "I can take a bath. You're stuck with that head… forever." "Says the girl who can't fire a rifle without falling on her a**!" Nick continued. Joy smirked and crossed her arms, "At least I don't resemble a human target for f***ing walkers!" Nick lunged at her, which she quickly dodged. "Hard to miss me though," Nick shot before chasing after her. At least tried to, Joy was sliding, leaping, dodging, and walking on walls! Nick kept getting close, but yet fails to actually catch her.

Faith and I burst into laughter. "What was that?" I asked her. She wheezed through her laughs, "Joy does parkour, that show off!" Luke and Pete came in to see Nick, pinning Joy onto the ground. They both were panting and laughing. Nick stood up and went to go get a drink. Luke came up to us, "The hell was that?" I wiped the tears I cried as I laughed away, "I'll tell you later, I'm starving!" Walter, as if on cue, came in with his dish 'Le Walter Surprise.' In other words, peaches and beans.

I took a seat next to Luke, and across from Joy. Nick sat next to her, across from Luke, and Faith took the other side of her. The rest of the group sat at the other end. Nick smirked, "So, are you two a thing yet?" Luke quickly sat up and I froze. Faith giggled, "Now THAT, was direct!" Joy just leaned back in her seat, as if she was watching a movie. Nick raised his eyebrow, "It's a yes or no question." I blushed a bit, "Y-yeah." Faith grinned, "Aww!" Joy and Nick exchanged a glance, then just smiled.

"Wait… you guys are together now?" Sarah asked. I hid my blushing face beneath my hat. Luke nodded, "Yeah, we are. Now don't you start!" The whole group exchanged a glance, Luke turned a little pink as well. "Don't start what?" Kenny asked, coming over with his own serving of food. He sat down next to Luke as Sarita sat between Faith and Sarah. I kept my face down, "Nothing." Joy and Faith whispered to each other and Nick bit his lip, quietly eating. Kenny shrugged, "Alright then." Sarita smiled a pretty smile, Kenny glanced from the two men, "So it's… Luke, and… Nick. Luke and Nick! You guys sure look like a match!"

Luke stopped eating and looked at Kenny. I exchanged a glance with Faith. Joy threw her head back and laughed loudly. Nick glared at Kenny, "What's that supposed to mean?" Kenny held up his hands, as if he was surrendering, "I'm just sayin' ya look like good friends, that's all!" Joy laughed harder until Faith gave her a wicked pinch. "Ouch! S**t, Faith!" Faith motioned for her to shut up, Sarah and I snickered a bit.

Luke rolled his eyes and decided to make conversation, "So, what's your plan here? Hold out for the winter?" Kenny shook his head, "Actually we were think of heading north. Y'all ever heard of a place called Wellington?" I nodded, "Yeah, Christa and I were going there." He gave me a smile, "Supposed to be a big camp, up near Michigan." Nick raised his eyebrow, "Michigan?" Kenny's expression suddenly soured a bit, "You gotta hearing problem kid? Yeah, Michigan!" Sarita looked up, "Kenny, please." He continued, "Think about it, fresh water, lot's of land, and cold a** winters so the walkers get slow!" Nick frowned, "Sounds like bulls**t." Joy glared at her brother and hit him, "Nick!" Kenny was giving Nick the death glare. Oh no…

"Listen, Vanilla Ice! I don't what you're deal is, but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning!" Luke glared at Kenny, "Hey, don't talk to him like tha-," "That'd be just fine by me!" Nick snapped, cutting Luke off. Kenny looked at me, "What's the deal with these guys, Clem?!" Nick growled, "Hey, f**k you, buddy!" I shut my eyes and placed my hands over my ears. I heard Faith and Joy yell at the same time, "Enough!" Faith snipped, "Kenny, go cool off, now." Joy glared at her brother, "You too, Nick!" Kenny looked at Sarita for help, but she averted her eyes. Kenny stood up and stormed off. Pete came up, "Nick, I need your help, please." He sounded rather sharp, probably just to drag him off. Nick stood up and walked away with Pete.

Luke placed his hands on my shoulders, "Sorry 'bout that, I just…" I sat up, "You were defending your friend, but next time, try to be more civil." Luke gave me a small smile in response. I leaned against him, Sarita and Sarah giving us awed looks. I rolled my eyes as some of the group smirked and snickered. Faith and Joy were whispering to each other, but they were staring at me, seriously. I looked at them, confused, "What?" Faith said, "You know Clementine, you are indeed a quite lovely lady." I looked up at Luke, who shrugged. Joy crossed her arms, "It's a shame you're so poorly groomed. Luke gave her a small frown, I did the same, "Hey!" Faith and Joy laughed, Faith continued, "Common Clem, your clothes are covered in muck, and your hair looks like s**t!" Joy shrugged, "Your eyebrows could use some shape too." I rolled my eyes, "So what, the dead are walking around, my looks aren't my biggest concern anymore." Joy rolled HER eyes, "The dead are walking around, but look at us!" She and Faith stood up.

The girls did look very clean, groomed, and dressed. Both of them had washed and conditioned their hair, making it extremely healthy. The had plucked their eyebrows and cleaned their skin, no pimples at all. I was covered in them. Joy was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a purple vest, jeans, and black boots. Faith was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a peace sign on it, a dark red, ruffle skirt, black leggings, and flats that matched her skirt. "I'll admit it, y'all look quite nice," I said. Luke nodded, "Nice indeed." Faith smiled, "Don't worry, Clem. We'll help you out with your look!" I sat straight up, making Luke jump a bit, I gasped, "Say what?!"

A/N Ha! The next chapter will defiantly be quite funny! Sorry this took me all day to write! I wanted to say, Joy is an OC that resembles me. However, her character is nothing like me. I am basically a younger, girl version of Nick. The only time I ever act like Joy, is when I have a overload of caffeine and/or sugar, only I don't look cheerful and bouncy, I just look weird. Me in real life would defiantly be a mix of the two. Just a little fun fact! Leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I will start my Click story in two days now! Love all ya guys! Take Luck! Lol


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N YO YO YO YO! Sorry, trying to sound cool. XD Thanks for the awesome feedback! I wanted to thank the reviewers on the one-shot I made last night! Special Thanks to Emilyrose727(Check out her stories if ya haven't she inspired me to write),GoldenEnderHawk, Someonefromnowhere, xxDarkDaysTWDxx, and my mother! She thought it was weird, she doesn't understand the true meaning of Cluke! Just kidding, LOVE YOU MOM! Yes, my parents read my stories, lol! I have got OVER 40 REVIEWS this story! WOWZA! I'm so incredibly humble to write this story for you amazing people! It flatters me so much! Just, "hugs you all" Sorry for not posting yesterday, I went to sleep late cause I wrote my one-shot at 2am. Didn't fall asleep till around 5am. And I went to the Katy Perry concert to, took up SO much time, but I LOVED it! Talk about MIND BLOWING! Don't hate on me!**

**Special Thanks to Emilyrose727! Thank you for agreeing to help me with some of my Click story! I will get to filling you in ASAP! I'll limit spoilers as much as I can! Also, thank you for being there, helping and supporting me even before I was writing! You're stories blow me away, and I wish for the best of you! XOXO!**

**Review time!**

**Booyakasha: Really? I know you're eyes change color, but I made your eyes what they look like to me! Joy might look like me, she doesn't act ANYTHING like me. You know that from experience! Now, don't take that out of context, I'm just messing with you. Luv u ta bits! **

**Someonefromnowhere: I just love you! You're reviews have been so kind! My fav parts in my story were actually Nick getting OWNED! My other one is nearer the end. Will update if that changes! Please keep reviewing, I love it!**

**Addibobaddi: I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong. Thank you so much for your kind review. I'm glad to have made a pleasing Cluke story you enjoy! I'm extremely flattered, and I hope to see you review again!**

**Fefa23: I will post the next chapter now! I'm sorry for some delays in posts. My parents keep asking me to do stuff like, READ, or GO OUT SIDE! WHO ACTUALLY DOES THAT!? XD My sisters ain't the most quiet too, but whatever! I'm so flattered my uploads excite you! "Hugs you"**

**Okay, is everyone here? "Counts" Yep! Story time!**

**CLEM'S POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom Joy and Faith shared. The counter was full of facial and hair supplies. Stuff I had never even seen before! Faith offered me to wear an old robe while they worked. Joy took off my hat and stared at it. I snapped, "Be careful with that!" Joy stifled her laughter and said, "Don't worry! I'm just gonna go soak it in some water and fabric softener. No need to get all bent into a pretzel. She filled a bowl with warm water and poured some blue fluid in it, then she gently dropped my hat into it. I looked around, "What is all this stuff?" Joy and Faith exchanged a glance, Joy said, "We're here to make you look nicer, not turn you into a full on girl like us." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair.

Faith filled the sink with warm water and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. She said with a serious tone, it made me want to laugh, "This is the stuff Joy and I use, it's very important to find the correct stuff for your hair." I laughed, "Noted." She smiled and leaned my head into the water, I shivered at the relaxing feeling.

Suddenly, I felt someone rub something cold on my face. I opened my eyes and sat up, flinging water on Faith. She snapped at me, "Clementine, calm down! You just got me all wet!" "Sorry," I muttered, "but I felt something weird on my face." Joy rolled her eyes, "It's called lotion, honey. Look, your skin is breaking and your covered in zits! You're going to have to deal with lots of stuff on your face." I blushed, embarrassed, Faith leaned me back, "Clem, look, we will be messing with you for a while. Tell you what, we'll warn you when were about to do something different." I nodded and said, "Alright, go nuts." 

Faith sighed, "If I pull your hair at all, I'm sorry." I shut my eyes, "I'm not worried about you, and I've washed my hair before." "No," Faith sighed, "I mean, I'm going to wash it properly. That means digging into your scalp. It might hurt a bit, but it's kinda relaxing." I nodded a bit and she began to work her fingers through my hair, it pulled a bit, I winced, but then felt a bit different. Faith was right, it was relaxing! Like someone was massaging my head.

She worked the shampoo through my hair and in my scalp. When she washed it out, I felt like some weight had left it for some reason. I heard he squeal, "Ew! Gross!" I heard Joy say, "What?" "Look!" Faith said. I heard Joy moan, "Oh, that's nasty!" I was a bit worried, "What's wrong?" Joy gagged and Faith moaned, "Clem, you had so much grease, blood, and dirt in your hair, the water looks like vomit! I don't take that term lightly!"

I tried to ignore Faiths curses at my disgusting hair. She went through around three rounds of shampoo, conditioner, shampoo, conditioner, shampoo, conditioner. Joy was working on my face. I groaned and shifted, "Clem, enough. Your skin needs treatment!" She slathered lotion on my face. It felt smooth and smelled nice. Like flowers and strawberries. I smiled a bit. Then I heard Joy sigh, "You ain't gonna like this." I kept my eyes closed, "What?" I opened them slightly to see Joy with some tool in her hand. It looked like a tiny metal noose on a steel stick, I raised my eyebrow, "What's that?" Joy sighed, "It's used to pop blackheads, or zits. Only if they're too big for zit cream. I used to use my fingers when I got 'em, left scabs and grease on my face, making more. This reduces the slightest bit of pain, and leaves less marks, but it will sting like a b**ch."

I groaned, "Just get it over with." I closed my eyes and Joy began her work. I felt it touch and squeeze my skin. I winced, it did sting, but I've felt worse. Thinking back to when Sam bit me, and when Carlos stitched up my arm. This was nothing in compare. Joy finished and began to rub something else on my face, it had a weird, but not bad, smell. "Zit cream," Joy explained, "It'll get rid of the rest of those dots in about fifteen minutes **(YES, I know that doesn't happen. Just giving Joy some REALLY good zit cream. Don't judge!)** Faith finished up and rinsed my hair out, "Alright, sit tight Clem. I sat there for the fifteen minutes Joy said to. The two girls cleaned up some of the mess and Joy hung my hat out to dry.

The time flew by when Joy wet a rag and cleaned my face. She put what she called, 'moisturizer' on me. My eyes were open now and Faith was in front of me. "Now Clem," she said, "I'm going to shape up your eyebrows and put on a little makeup. Cool?" I stared at her, "Makeup really?" Faith shrugged, "Only a little mascara, nothing else. It'll make you big eyes pop. Joy and I wear it, you can hardly tell it's there." I nodded, but said, "You know you're not gonna be able to make me look pretty." Faith smiled a bit, "Pretty? F**K that! I'm going for noticeable!" **(Divergent reference)**

Joy smiled, "I'm gonna straighten you hair, it'll be easier to brush and put up. Don't worry, it's not permanent, but it might burn a little." Faith raised her eyebrow, "That is that water proof one, right?" Joy nodded and began to straighten my hair. She was right about the burning, but with the cold-a** weather, it felt a little nice. Faith was plucking my eyebrows, I winced and shifted every time. She groaned, "Stop being a little b**ch and quit the squirming." I glared at her, but we all laughed. Joy finished quickly and pulled my hair into two pigtails again, after brushing it. Faith held a small, black brush near my eyes, I squealed, "Don't put that in my eye!" She laughed, "If you cooperate, I won't get it in your eyes. It's supposed to be for your eyelashes." I blinked, stared up, and shut my eyes when Faith told me too.

This whole thing took about an hour, Faith and Joy stared at me, admiring their work. I grinned, "Am I noticeable?" Joy snickered and replied, "Defiantly noticeable!" Faith squealed, "You look great, Clem." They covered my eyes, stood me up, and spun me around. They revealed my appearance in the mirror. I gasped, "HOLY S**T!" I couldn't even recognize myself! My hair had no curls in it, so the pigtails looked longer. My skin on my face had no pimples or scratches on it, I actually looked kinda pretty! My eyes really looked big, but I could hardly tell I was wearing mascara!

I grinned, "Wow! Just… what kind off magicians are you?!" The two girls giggled, "Practice." Joy looked at her friend, "Super cheesy eighties high-five?" Faith nodded. The two girls put on and exaggerated grin and jumped up, high-fiving in the air. I laughed at them. When they landed, Faith's glasses fell off her nose, and went super crooked on her face, "The f**k?" We all laughed as she fixed her glasses. Joy smirked, "We're not done."

I groaned, "Are you kidding me!" Faith took the robe off me and the two stared at my clothes. I looked down, they were filthy, tattered, and worn out. Joy shook her head, "I'll wash it and Faith can mend it, the wearing, we'll have to deal with. Maybe a little fabric softener will help." I shrugged, "What do I do till then, run around naked?" Faith rolled her eyes and Joy smirked, "Funny." Faith gave me a serious look, "We'll fix them, but for today, you're gonna wear some of our clothes." I looked between them, there outfits were very different, but hey, f**k it. I smiled, "Fine, go ahead! I ain't got a better plan."

Faith made me go take my old clothes off in the bathroom and she prepare a bath for me. "We already did your hair," she said, "just give yourself a good going over. Don't take to long!" I nodded and obeyed her orders. When I finished, I quickly dried off and wrapped myself in a towel. I went out into the bedroom they shared, they were futzing with some clothing. I smirked, "I'm out." They turned to see me, then smiled. Joy chirped, "We made a combination of our outfits, I rather like it." Faith pointed to a nearby chair, "We set it out there."

I looked at the outfit the planned. It was cute, but I wasn't sure how it would look on me. They grinned, Joy ordered, "Go in the bathroom and put it on. Leave your old clothes to soak in the bath. Drain it, then refill it please." I nodded, I was gonna tease them for making me work, but I took a look at myself again in the mirror. They needed payment for what they did to me. I did as Joy asked and drained, refilled, and soaked my old clothes in the bathtub. I put on the outfit they gave me and gazed at myself in the mirror, I felt like a girl, a normal girl in a normal world. I was wearing a white tank-top with a jean jacket, a knee lengthed ruffle skirt that was a darkish-yellow, white leggings, and a pair of brown uggs with blue, red, yellow, and brown buttons on the side.** (I actually have those shoes, they're super-cute!) **

I smiled at my reflection, admiring how nice I looked. I haven't felt this way since… I couldn't help but laugh. I never thought I would ever do something like this. It was actually really fun, I had forgotten living corpses were lurking around the world. I exited the bathroom with a broad grin on my face. Joy and Faith were talking, when their eyes turned towards me. I laughed and posed, turning one foot out and putting my hands on my hips. Faith approached me and fixed my jacket collar, "You look beautiful, Clem." I grinned when Joy said, "There's something missing." She walked up next to Faith and placed my, now clean and soft, hat on my head. She smiled, "Fabulous."

I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around them and pulled them into a three-person hug. They were both taken aback, but returned the hug. I squeezed both of them, "Thank you so much, it's been so long since I've had this much fun!" Faith smiled, "Of course! S**t like this can't go without something to enjoy." Joy nodded, "Yeah. Plus, when we see something that get to us, we can't help it!" Faith laughed, "Yup, that's the OCD talking." We all laughed and pulled away. Joy grabbed my hand, "Common, Cinderella. Let's go show you off. Faith opened the door and led the way.

We looked over the edge of the railing upstairs. Kenny was adding wood to the fireplace, Sarita and Sarah were talking on the couch, and Luke was leaning on the wall, probably lost in thought. Joy and Faith giggled quietly and hid me behind them as we crept down the stairs. Once we were almost at the bottom, Joy announced, "Hey, Faith and I would like to present our newest project!" I stifled my laughter. Hey, watching Joy act like a sports announcer was pretty damn funny! Faith joined in, "Yes, it took and hour to complete, but the view is worth it!" Rebecca, Alvin, and Walter came over, I was still hidden. I peered over Faith's shoulder to see Luke with a sloppy grin spread across his face. Joy was trying not to burst into laughter, "Please welcome," Faith and Joy announced at the same time, "Clementine!"

They stepped out of the way, revealing the new me. They all stared at me in shock, I blushed madly. Faith nudged me, "_Pose!_" I blushed harder, but returned to the position I was in when I came out of the bathroom. Foot out, hands on hips. I laughed a little. Sarah bounced up to me, "Oh my gosh, you look so pretty, Clem!" She stared at me admiringly. Sarita nodded, smiling, "Absolutely stunning!" Walter and Alvin just smiled, unsure of what to say. Rebecca laughed, "Adorable."

Kenny smiled and approached me, rubbing my head. He turned to Joy and Faith, "I'm somehow convinced you guys have superpowers." They laughed, "All in a day's work!" Kenny gave me a hug, "You really do look lovely, Clementine." Luke stared at me wide-eyed, but his grin stayed and his hands shoved in his pockets. I walked up to him, "You like what you see?" He laughed and slid his hands into mine, "I'm pretty damn speechless, you look… just wow!" Joy smiled, "Thought I lost the OCD, Luke?" He glanced up at her, "You? Never!" She laughed, "Don't think me much different, Skipper."

Luke smirked at her and turned to me again, "Ya look beautiful. Just incredible!" I blushed, "You're just saying that." Joy shook her head, "Trust me, Clem. If Luke thought you didn't look good, he'd tell ya. Just ask Nick."

"Ask me what?" Nick said, coming over. "I was just gonna ask if any of ya wan-," Nick's eyes turned on me. He crossed his arms and whistled, "Well, look at you!" I blushed again, he came up to me, "I see me sister got a hold of ya." Joy smirked and tossed her arm over Faith's shoulder. Nick nodded with approval, "It's cute." I smirked at him, "Cute, huh?" Nick rolled his eyes, "Joy, ya did it again. He walked over to his sister and gave her a noogie.

I laughed, still holding hands with Luke, Kenny looked kinda confused.

Luke leaned forward a bit, "Think we're giving to much away?" I smiled, "At this point, I don't really care." I placed my hand on his shoulders, stood on my toes, and softly kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist and kissed me back. I pulled apart to see the group give us a knowing look. Kenny was utterly shocked, his mouth hanging open. Nick had a massive smirk on his face. I looked at him, "Alright, show's over. What did you want, Nick?"

Nick looked confused for a second, "Wha- oh yeah! Pete, Carlos, and I were gonna go for a quick run, maybe find someplace to scavenge for a bit. We were hopin' to get a couple people with to come too." I nodded, "I'll go." Kenny shook his head, snapping back to reality, "Yeah, I'll go too." Nick nodded, "Cool, let's go." I turned to Luke, "You're not coming?" He shook his head, "If I'm honest, I ain't doin so hot. And I'd rather stay with Rebecca if Carlos is gone." I felt his forehead, it was a bit hot, but nothing to be made a big deal over.

He shrugged me off, "I'm fine, you go on ahead." "Okay," I said, "Just, lay down while I'm gone and drink some water, will ya?" He chuckled, "Will do, doctor." I kissed his cheek and ran after Nick.

**A/N Hope y'all liked this chapter, I'll start my Click story this evening, if not tomorrow morning. Swear. This didn't have much Cluke in it, but it was fun to write. Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I'm open to suggestion! Take Luck! Lol**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I just pasted the halfway mark to 100 reviews on this story… just give me a second. "Runs around the block screaming, blows up, goes to the ER, then blows up again" Seriously, every time I read my reviews, my heart actually pounds so hard it hurts! I swear, I'm not lying! You guys are so sweet and I'm so thankful for all of you! I wanted to say, I can't give my proper review thanks, if you go by 'guest', I'm not saying get an account, just come up with some name, I used to do RandomFangirl before I got PeanutFangirl. Here are the other reviews, though I can't do them all, sorry!**

**Booyakasha: Well of course I added that in, it's our thing. Plus, you kinda asked me to add the glasses thing in. Love you!**

**Addibobaddi: Sorry if I spelled it wrong this time. YEAH, BUT I GOT IT THE FIRST TIME! "Holds A in the air" Thanks for your suggestions, I like them. I might do the OC thing for Sarah, but I don't have I good OC idea. If you do, please PM him to me. I like the mess up the clothes issue. If I do that, it'll be in this chapter. I'm still debating as I write this, thanks again!**

**Fefa23: Yeah, I kinda just stuck that in there. It wasn't planned out, but I'm glad it amused you! Hope to see more of your reviews!**

**Alright, everyone ready. JUST KIDDING! I'm starting the story!**

**CLEM'S POV**

I followed Nick to the doors, grabbing my backpack on the way out. Kenny followed at first, only to have Walter call, "Kenny, I need your help please!" I turned to him, Kenny called back, "I'm heading out with Clem!" I shook my head, "Nah, it's okay, Ken. You got help Walter, I'll talk to ya later." He looked at me, then shrugged, "If ya say so, be careful!" I nodded and gave him a quick hug, "I will, see you later!"

Pete and Carlos were talking outside. They saw me in my new clothes Faith and Joy let me borrow. Pete chuckled, "Let me guess." Nick nodded, "Joy and Faith got a hold of her." I laughed, Carlos had a small, amused smile on his face, "You sure it won't get caught on anything?" I shrugged, "It's only for today. I'll be fine." Nick scratched the back of his head, "They better be fine, if you mess Joy's clothes up, she'll rip you to shreds." I smirked at him, "She'd have to actually get me first." Nick shook his head, "Never underestimate an enraged Joy. Trust me." Pete and I laughed a bit, then we headed out.

Carlos and Pete were talking in front of me, I walked with Nick. He teased me, "I see you and Luke are really hitting it off." I looked at him, "You already knew." He shrugged, smirking. I shoved him playfully, "How on Earth did Joy ever put up with you?" Nick regained his balance, "The real question is, how did I put up with her." I grinned, "Whatever." Nick shoved me back, "Hey, that's my thing!" I laughed, "S'mine now." "You already have your own catchphrase," Nick claimed. I raised my eyebrow, "Oh?" He smirked, "Shut up." We both burst into laughter.

I decided to tease him back, "What were you talking to Faith about this morning?" Nick's smile dropped a bit, he turned away from me for a second. I noticed his face get kinda red. _Holy s**t! Nick's blushing? _I held back my laughter. He stammered, "We were just talking about… stuff. Nothing important." I kept teasing him, "First, you flirt with Faith. Next, you start blushing when I brought her up. Now, you sound like a girl!" Nick glared at me, "Can we please drop the subject?" I grinned, "Now you know how I felt the past week!" Nick groaned, "Well you didn't get a lurker dropped on you while you were sleeping!" I cracked up, "Now THAT was fun!"

We walked for a good while, I was talking to Nick, so I really don't know how long. We came across and old house in the woods. It didn't really look like the old cabin, this place was larger. But it had broken windows, tattered walls, and a few walkers roaming around. The walkers we dealt with easily. We went inside, and the entire time we were there, I was afraid the house was gonna collapse! We split into groups, Pete and Carlos went upstairs, Nick and I searched downstairs. I took my gun out and would search the rooms the same way Lee did when we found that old mansion back in Savannah. Lucky for us, the whole damn place had been picked clean. I groaned and sat on the stairs, waiting for Pete and Carlos to finish up. Nick called from the living room, "Hey, Clem, come check this out." I stood up and shuffled over to Nick.

I entered the room to see Nick standing near an old piano. It was pretty dusty and looked old, but sturdy at least. Nick pressed a few keys on it, "Still works." He messed with a few more keys, I hissed, "Cut it out, you'll attract attention, dumba**." He smirked at me, "Alrighty then, boss. Cool your jets." He stepped away from the piano.

I took a good look at it, "My aunt used to have one, she'd do a 'little show' every time we came over.

_(Flashback)_

"_C'mon Clem, let's go watch Aunt Ellen play the piano," my mother said. She led me over to the couch and set me on my dad's lap. She sat next to us as Aunt Ellen sat in front of her piano. The dark wood the piano was made out of was shiny and glossy. Aunt Ellen's finger gracefully flew across the keys, making a pretty sound. She would hum to the music as my dad would sway with me in his lap. I smiled and hummed to as she played. When she finished her song, we began to clap. My parents were cheering, "Yay, well done." I grinned, "Can you play another?" Mom looked at my, "Now, now, Clem. Let's not wear Aunt Ellen out." I looked back up to see my aunt grin, "No, it's all okay. Of course I'll play another song, Clemmy!" I liked the nickname she gave me. She began to play another song as my dad began to sway me again._

_(End of flashback)_

Nick noticed me face drop, "Try not to think to much about it." I nodded, "Yeah, yeah." Nick gave me a smile, hoping to cheer me up. Some things in the past I can't forget about. He crossed his arms, "You should get Luke to play for you." I looked up, "Huh?" Nick smirked, "When he was fourteen, he took piano lessons. He tried to talk me into it too, but I wasn't into music really. I'm sure he woulda asked Joy, but she was already takin' guitar lessons." I smiled at the thought of Luke playing piano, I asked, "Was he good?" Nick nodded, "Hell yeah! Joy somehow convinced me to go to Luke's first piano concert, God I felt so stupid. Luke really nailed his performance, I was kinda disappointed he quite after three years."

I laughed, "I woulda quit after three days." Nick laughed, "I'd imagine." I looked up to see a nice chandelier still hanging on the ceiling. It was kinda a dreamy room, maybe I could talk Luke into coming here. I heard Pete and Carlos coming down the stairs. They looked empty handed, "Anything?" Nick shook his head, "Nothing, unless you're cool with hauling an old piano back to the lodge." Pete chuckled, "I'll pass." Carlos looked around, "There was nothing worth taking upstairs, we should head back before it gets dark." I nodded, "Yeah, let's-," a walker grabbing my ankle cut me off.

"S**T!" I snapped as I shot the legless walker. I took a step out to free my foot, only to slip backward onto the old piano. I hit the keys hard, sending a loud noise though and out of the house. "Dammit," Pete muttered. I snapped, "Common, let's get out of here before more of them come!" We sprinted out the door, only to find dozens of walkers in the area.

We began to burst through the woods, shooting some walkers in our way. Carlos sped far ahead and Pete and I were a good distance away from Nick. Not in front of him, but behind. My skirt got caught on some thorns in a brush. I was to strong and kept running, tearing some of the fabric off. I tripped and a walker grabbed my jacket collar. It had a man-made spear jabbed through its chest and into the ground. I slid my arms out of the sleeves and kept running. The cold air hit my arms and I shivered as the goosebumps began to show.

"Jesus!" Pete yelled. I turned around to see a walker with its teeth in Pete's shoulder. I snapped, "S**t!" I aimed my gun at the walker, but was tackled by another. The walker fell on me, causing me to drop my gun and splash into a nearby mud puddle that was made by the storm last night. **(YES, I know I didn't mention it back. It was a bit after Clem and Luke went inside after stargazing.)** I quickly reacted and turned over, holding the walker away from me. I yelped, "Help me!" "Clementine!" someone called. I kept trying, and failing, to push the walker off of me. Suddenly, it's head exploded.

I saw Nick yanking it off of me, he had his rifle out, "You alright?" I nodded, feeling the walkers blood drip on my arms. "Ahhhhh!" Pete screeched. Nick and I looked up to see several walkers ripping apart his body. Nick screamed, "Pete! NO!" I snapped loudly, "F**k!" Nick looked back down at me, unsure of what to do. I didn't want to leave Pete, but I couldn't do anything about it. I grabbed Nick's hand and yelled, "Let's go!" We sprinted through the woods, back to the lodge.

**(10 minutes later)**

Nick and I made it back to the yard of the lodge. Carlos was there, he ran up to us, "Are you guys alright?" We both nodded and panted. Carlos frowned, "Where's Pete?" Nick looked like he was gonna break down any second. Carlos go the picture, "Oh my God. I'm sorry for speeding ahead, I should've been there to help." I shook my head, "It's ain't your fault, there was nothing any of us could do." He nodded and stormed up to the lodge, his fists clenched. I looked back at Nick.

"Hey now, easy." Nick fell forward a bit I held my arms out, "I'm so sorry, Nick." Tears began to fall from his eyes, "Pete… he's gone. He's f**king gone!" I hugged him, "I know, I'm sorry." He hugged me back, "It ain't your fault, it… it ain't nobody's fault." I nodded and pulled away. He stared at me, "You look like s**t." I looked down, remembering what happened. My skirt was torn, the jacket was gone, and everything else was covered in mud and walker blood. I groaned, "Oh s**t! Joy and Faith are gonna kill me!" Nick was too upset to say anything, I put my arm around him and helped him to the lodge.

I saw Joy sitting on the bench outside. She had a cigarette in her mouth, smoke coming out of her nose. She looked over at us and tossed it on the ground. She smiled, "Hey, guys! What's up with Carlos? He was-," Joy looked at me. Her mouth dropped, "What the f**k happened to you?!" I opened my mouth to explain, when Joy looked at Nick. "Are you crying? Where's Uncle Pete?" Nick began to cry more, he sobbed, "He's…" I looked at my muddy feet, "I'm so sorry, but… Pete didn't make it." Joy's face had an unreadable emotion. It suddenly crumbled into automatic and loud sobs. I stepped away from Nick and Joy fell into his embrace, sobbing into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and quietly cried. I left them there, I'm pretty sure Joy was probably pissed with me.

I walked inside and kicked my dirty shoes off. I set my backpack down, and noticed Faith was standing there. She looked disgusted, "The hell happened?" I shook me head, "Walkers happened. Right now, I think ya got bigger problems on your hands." I pointed back out to Nick and Joy, she stared, "What happened?" I stared at the floor, "Pete, he…" Faith's face showed more depression than I've seen in a good while. She sniffed, "Oh my God." She headed out to see them.

I walked over to the fireplace, reflecting. Kenny appeared next to me, "You alright, Clem?" I shook my head and snapped, "I messed up Joy and Faith's clothes, Pete's dead, Nick's freaking out, of course I'm not f***ing alright!" Kenny stared at me, shocked. I mentally hit myself, "Sorry, Kenny. I'm just… not in the best of moods." Kenny sat next to me, "You wanna talk about it?" I quickly shook my head, "No." He nodded and looked at the fire. I heard him sigh, "Look, I know it's a sh***y time for this, but I wanted to talk about Luke."

I sat up, "What about him?" Kenny stuttered a bit, "I just wanted to clear some things up. Now I know it ain't my call on who you love and who you're with. I just… think you deserve someone better." I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean? Who?" Kenny shrugged, "I don't know, Luke just doesn't seem the brightest of fellas." I frowned a bit, "Why do you say that? How does he seem 'not the brightest of fellas' to you?" Kenny held up his hands, "He just does, okay."

I frowned at him, Kenny put his hands down, "Look, I ain't sayin' he's a bad guy. I was just tryin' to be honest with ya." I looked down, he scratched the back of his head, "Look, as long as he treats ya right, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." I sighed, "I understand what you're saying, Kenny. And I do appreciate you coming to me and being honest. You should know Luke really is a great guy, and he's smarter than he looks." Kenny nodded, "I trust ya, Clem. If you say he's cool, than he's cool."

I smiled a bit, "Try to at least be a bit more civil to him, and to the rest." Kenny smiled back and squeezed my shoulder, "Yeah, I will." I smirked, "But, when Nick gets better, feel free to keep calling him 'Vanilla Ice'." Kenny laughed and put his arm around me. I snuggled next to him as we stared at the fire. I was glad Kenny wasn't to bothered, or if he was he wasn't showing it, by the odor of the walker's blood that smeared all over me.

**A/N Hope y'all liked this chapter, thanks to Add- I'm not gonna spell it more than once a day, for the idea to screw up Clem's new clothes. And go check out my newly uploaded Click story, The Colors In Hell. I may not update it again today. I wanted to say I may not update tomorrow at all, I'm heading down to the beach with family and a friend. So that's a 10 hour drive. I'll be exhausted, but I'll probably do some actually typing while driving. So I can do a crap ton of insta-uploads. Let's hope for the best! Sorry there wasn't much Cluke in this chapter, I'm not sure if I'll be doing what might've been hinted it this chapter next chapter. If I don't, it'll be the chapter after the next. Leave a review, it really helps me out! I love you all to death! Take Luck! Lol**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Yep, I'm updating at 1:00am. I won't do a long intro this time. Let's get right into those reviews!**

**Fefa23: Awesomeness! Can't wait for more of your reviews. I got a feeling Joy and Faith ain't gonna like Clem's clothing issue… '**

**Addibobaddi: Yup, I think I spelled it right again… I really think you should write your own stories! I loved the ideas you sent me! Keep reviewing!**

**Rylee2000: I can assure you I WILL NOT kill off Luke in this story. Now, I ain't spoiling any more of this story! I'm glad you keep on loving my story! I love your reviews; they're just so sweet!**

**Yes! Not a long intro FUFILLED! Be proud of me! Let's get into the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>LUKE'S POV (Haven't done it in a while)<strong>

I saw Clementine asleep on the couch. I didn't see anyone else around, so I tried to lift her up to carry her upstairs. She stirred as I touched her, slowly waking up. "Damn, you're a light sleeper, huh?" She snickered and rubbed her eyes. I sat down next to her, "You okay?" She shook her head, I put an arm around her, "You don't have to tell me right now if ya don't want." She shook her head, snuggling next to me.

"I totally f***ed up Joy and Faiths hard work, I'm pretty sure they hate my guts now. Joy and Nick are most likely broken up about Pete." I nodded and stared down, "Yeah, Carlos told me." I noticed a tear fall onto her cheek. I wiped it away, "Yeah, I'd imagine Nick being pretty upset for a good while. Joy's good at moving on, she'll be alright. Don't worry about the clothes, if they're mad, they won't be for long." I felt her wrap her arms around me, squeezing me, I hugged her back. She whispered, "Thank you, Luke."

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Joy came marching down, a massive frown on her face. She had some thing tucked under her arm. I tried to give her a smile, but she ignored me. She dropped a pile of stacked clothes on the couch roughly. She snapped harshly, "We fixed them while you were gone." She stormed off, I called out, "Joy! Joy, c'mere!" She ignored me and kept walking.

Clem sighed, staring at her clean stack of clothing. She groaned, "Told you." I frowned, "Hey, don't say that." She rolled her eyes and sat up. She picked her clothes up and headed for the stairs, "Guess I should at least get cleaned up, no use moping while I smell like s**t." I watched her slowly walk upstairs.

I went upstairs to run into Nick in the hallways. He looked pretty damn depressed, I asked him, "You okay, man?" He shrugged, "I really don't wanna talk about it." I nodded, "Yeah, I get it." We stood in silence. I shuffled my feet, "Think you could talk to Joy? I think she might be blaming Clem for somethin', or she's just pissed about the clothes." Nick nodded, "Yeah, yeah sure. I'll talk to her." I nodded and quickly hugged my friend. When I pulled away, I said, "Now, don't drink to much, alright." He rolled his eyes a little, "Whatever, man." He walked past me.

I laid down in my bed, lost in thought. I thought about what it was like for Nick, losin' Pete an all. I thought of Joy, pissed more than ever, it wasn't really like her at all. I thought of Clementine, she's been through worse than all of us. She blames herself, even though it wasn't her fault. I was pretty sure her attraction to me is what really scared her. Honestly, I felt the same way. After what I did to Hannah, things I did felt different. I was afraid I'd hurt Clem one day, I was sure the day would come soon. _Live in the moment. _She had said about her dream of Lee this morning. I wish I knew how in this f***ed up world.

Ten minutes past, when the door creaked open. I saw Clem quietly enter and close the door behind her. She had her old clothes back on, but they were clean and mended. Joy and Faith might be acting like b**ches right now, but they did do a good job. I sat up smiling, she jumped a bit, "I didn't wake you up, did I?" I laughed, "The living dead is walking all around us, and you're worried if you woke me up?" She rolled her eyes and crawled into bed with me. I pulled her close to me, she giggled, "Don't get any bright ideas." I smirked at her, "Don't plan on it, Clem." She curled up in my chest. I kissed her forehead, "Night." I heard her whisper, "Night, Luke."

**(The next morning)**

Clem and I were eating breakfast. Nick was quiet, but he seemed better. Joy and Faith refused to sit with us. They would constantly shoot Clem glares. I knew Clem didn't mean to ruin her new clothes, she couldn't help it. I wrapped an arm around her and glared back at them. Most of us ate quickly. Kenny, Nick, and Rebecca were the ones still eating. I pulled Clem away so no one could see or hear us. I held her hands, "Don't let them bother you, they'll get over it. Joy's just upset about Pete."

She nodded, but looked down. I lifted her chin and kissed her. She fell into it and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her and rubbed her back.

We parted and I pulled her into a hug. She grinned and suddenly pulled me towards the door. I laughed, "What are you doing?" She smiled mischievously, "Common, I'm taking you somewhere!" **(Ring a bell yet?)**

**(10 minutes later)**

Clem had led me through the woods to an old house. Some dead lurkers were scattered around it, "How lovely!" She gave me a playful punch, "Shut up and follow me." She took me inside, then covered my eyes suddenly. I nearly tripped, "What the hell, Clem?" I heard her giggled, "It's a surprise!"

She brought me into some room, then uncovered my eyes. There before me stood an old, but sturdy, piano. I grinned, "Wow!" She smiled, "We found it while we went for that run yesterday. Nick mentioned something about you playing." I laughed, "Clem, that was a long time ago." She shrugged and sat on the floor, "Common, play me a song. Please?" She gave me puppy eyes, I sighed, "Alright, fine!" I sat down and stared at the keys, trying to remember an old song.

**(Demons by: Imagine Dragons)**

**When the days are cold**  
><strong>And the cards all fold<strong>  
><strong>And the saints we see<strong>  
><strong>Are all made of gold<strong>

**When your dreams all fail**  
><strong>And the ones we hail<strong>  
><strong>Are the worst of all<strong>  
><strong>And the blood's run stale<strong>

**I wanna hide the truth**  
><strong>I wanna shelter you<strong>  
><strong>But with the beast inside<strong>  
><strong>There's nowhere we can hide<strong>

**No matter what we breed**  
><strong>We still are made of greed<strong>  
><strong>This is my kingdom come<strong>  
><strong>This is my kingdom come<strong>

**When you feel my heat**  
><strong>Look into my eyes<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>Don't get too close<strong>  
><strong>It's dark inside<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>

**At the curtain's call**  
><strong>It's the last of all<strong>  
><strong>When the lights fade out<strong>  
><strong>All the sinners crawl<strong>

**So they dug your grave**  
><strong>And the masquerade<strong>  
><strong>Will come calling out<strong>  
><strong>At the mess you made<strong>

**Don't wanna let you down**  
><strong>But I am hell bound<strong>  
><strong>Though this is all for you<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna hide the truth<strong>

**No matter what we breed**  
><strong>We still are made of greed<strong>  
><strong>This is my kingdom come<strong>  
><strong>This is my kingdom come<strong>

**When you feel my heat**  
><strong>Look into my eyes<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>Don't get too close<strong>  
><strong>It's dark inside<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>

**They say it's what you make**  
><strong>I say it's up to fate<strong>  
><strong>It's woven in my soul<strong>  
><strong>I need to let you go<strong>

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
><strong>I wanna save that light<strong>  
><strong>I can't escape this now<strong>  
><strong>Unless you show me how<strong>

**When you feel my heat**  
><strong>Look into my eyes<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>Don't get too close<strong>  
><strong>It's dark inside<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>  
><strong>It's where my demons hide<strong>

Clem smiled and stood up as I finished, "That was amazing, Luke." I smiled and pulled my into a hug, "It's been so long since I played that, or just any song in general. She squeezed me back, "Can you play another for me, please?" I laughed, "Maybe another time, Clem." I laughed harder as she pouted her lip. I planted a kiss on her nose. She suddenly perked up, "Oh, I almost forgot!" She reached into her back pocket (Yup, the infinite back pocket Clem could fit a log, fishing line, a hammer, a juice box, etc. HAS MADE IT HERE!) and pulled out two energy bars.

I smiled as she handed me one, "Sorry, I know it ain't much, I just-," I smirked, she stared at me, "You don't give a flying f**k, do ya?" I nodded, laughing. We ate our energy bars and sat back to back. We talked about some old stuff, like interests and hobbies from the past. I learned her favorite color was purple, she liked to sketch, she played soccer as a kid (didn't like it though), she wanted to go to college and study technology. I thought back to my college years, couldn't help but chuckle a bit. After a while, she stood up, "We should probably head back, the others might be worried." I nodded, but pulled her into a kiss.

She deepened it quickly and cupped my cheeks, I held her waist. She pulled away and gave me a wink. I teased, "Not so bad for a first date." She smiled broader, "It kinda was, wasn't it." I nodded and we walked back to the lodge, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I just realized how long it takes me to write these. I started writing at 1am, now its almost 2:30am. HAHA! Hope y'all liked this chapter. I wanted to make a Luke POV for a full chapter. Sorry if this one was kinda short. Like I said, I might not update tomorrow, traveling stuff. Will get some typing down, though. Let's hope for the best! Leave a review, it really helps me out! Love all ya! Take Luck! Lol**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry guys, I'm doing a short intro because I was just writing this chapter, I nearly finished, and then my computer shut off, I LOST ALL MY DATA! Sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm crying so much right now! Hug me readers!**

**Back to the story!**

**CLEM'S POV**

Luke and I walked hand in hand. The sun was starting to set. It actually looked… romantic. I sighed and leaned over, hugging Luke. He laughed and hugged me back, "Clingy much, Clem? What's with you?" I smiled and inhaled his scent, "I've never thought that… I'd be happy in this world. I mean like… really happy." He held me tighter, "Same here. It's been so long since I've played the piano. It was…fun I guess." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

When we pulled apart and continued walking. I blurted out, "Okay, Walter talks so much about his friend Matthew! How come he hasn't shown up yet!" Luke shrugged a bit, "I did notice that! You don't think that Nick…?" I was worried, "I don't think anything yet. Look Luke, I need you to poke around a bit. Ya know, ask questions and look for personal items, pictures." Luke nodded, "Sure but…Nick?" I hugged him again, "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to him."

We walked back to the lodge, silently. Luke did as I asked and walked around, looking at… stuff. I went to find Nick, when I bumped into Joy and Faith. "Oh, sorry guys!" Faith refused to look at me, and Joy… she was glaring and crossing her arms. I held my hands up, "Look guys, I'm so sorry about what happened to your clothes! After the walkers showed up, thing got real bad real fast!" Joy snipped, "Oh no! We're not upset that you were irresponsible and put our hard work to waste! Have you no shame, Clementine!"

I was very hurt, no one ever calls me by my full name! Unless they just met me, they were joking around, or if they were really mad at me. Hell, Luke rarely calls me 'Clementine' he calls me by my nickname, 'Clem'! I decided to stand up, "Oh I'm sorry! Were those like designer clothes or something? Hate to break it to ya, but no one gives a s**t about looks anymore!"

Faith looked up at me, surprised. The way she stared at me made me feel kinda bad, but I stood my ground. It was Joy I was afraid of. These girls wouldn't hurt me, would they? She took a step closer to me, "Don't think I won't hurt you…_little girl!_" I felt her hot breaths sharply hit my face. I closed my eyes to fight away some tears. I winced in fear, when I heard a voice, "JOY!"

Nick came storming over, "Joy, what the f**k are you doing?" She opened her mouth, but he cut her off, "Save it! Don't tell me you're honestly still mad with Clem because she ruined your clothes! Go outside and chill the f**k out! I can't believe you, Joy! And I bet Uncle Pete would say the same!" That's what did it for Joy. She stormed past us, ramming her shoulder against mine. Faith ran after her. I heard her mutter, "Goddammit!"

Nick and I stood in silence. He must've noticed the tear on my face, because he nearly spoke, but decided against it. He awkwardly squeezed my shoulder, "Hey uh… sorry 'bout that. My sister can be a real b**ch sometimes." I admitted, "I thought she was actually gonna hurt me!" Nick sighed, "She probably would've." He smirked and joked when he saw fear spread across my face, "But I bet Luke would protect ya!" I shoved him off, "You're such a dork." We laughed and heard a voice, "You tryin' to steal my girl?"

We saw Luke with a large smirk on his face. I laughed harder and Nick groaned, "Ew, hell no!" I shoved him again, "Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Nick nodded, "Yup!" I crossed my arms, "You jacka**!" We all laughed as Luke draped his arm around me.

I looked up at him, "So did ya…you know?" Luke's smile dropped, as he hesitantly revealed a picture to Nick and me. It was a picture of Walter standing with Matthew… the guy Nick shot on the bridge. Everything became a blur, I heard Nick gasp, "Oh Jesus! Oh God!" I heard Luke snap back, "Goddammit! Hey Nick, shut the f**k up!

I snapped back to reality, "Alright, we can't say anything yet. Nick, you need to stay out of trouble, Luke you make sure he does. That knife Alvin gave me… it said W.M. It meant Walter Matthew. I'm gonna get rid of it!" Luke nodded and Nick protested, "It's over, I have to tell him Clem!" Luke and Nick began to argue. I slowly walked away.

I found my backpack near the door, to find the knife had been taken out of it! I looked out the glass door to see Walter futzing with the knife. I was freaking out, I didn't even notice Joy out of the corner of my eye. I went outside to talk to him. He had a cigarette between his teeth. I saw a difference, when Joy smoked earlier today, she looked peaceful and calm. When I saw Walter, he looked scared, like he needed it, like it was… forced. I didn't know, I don't smoke. **(And now AWKWARD RANDOM TYPING kerfuifeugifreqygiru8ikoqgvhfujo9ujufuvffgt7i Don't question my sanity!) **I slowly approached him, "Walter?"

He kept his back towards me, "I always liked this knife. Gave it to Matthew when all this started. I know he's dead." I was extremely scared, seeing this new side of Walter, I didn't like it. Not one bit. He glared at me, "Who did it? Was it that kid, what's his name… Nick? Heard him earlier, something about shooting a man." I felt guilty, I couldn't stop, "It was us, it was our fault. Nick did shoot him." Walter's glared became stronger, "Is Nick a good man, or is his just one of those f***ers that don't give a s**t about anyone but themselves!"

I knew Nick, he wasn't like that. He felt bad after shooting him. Nick and I were good friends, we really were! I remembered the time he saved me at the shed, when he laughed after Luke and I pranked him, when he saved me AGAIN after Pete died, when he stood up to his own sister to protect me. I spoke the truth, "He is, he's a good guy Walter! He saved my life…twice." I saw Joy, her mouth hanging open. I don't know why. I suddenly heard a loud noise, I looked up to see a wind turbine, the raging wind blowing it out of control! I thought to myself _Can't I just cut a break! Just one goddamn time!_

**A/N Hope you like this chapter! I'm actually quite impressed with it, considered I did ULTIMATE IMPROVISING! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Love all you guys to the bone! I'll do review mentions tomorrow! Take Luck! Lol**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N HEYA PEEPS! SO MUCH SUPPORT ON THIS STORY I MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE! REVIEW TIME RIGHT AWAY!**

**Someonefromnowhere: Funny actually. I'd least expect someone to cry about Walter.**

**Emilyrose727: You've just been so supportive from the start! I couldn't ask for any more! Hugs and Kisses forever! ROBIN OUT!**

**Addibobaddi: YES! The ultimate improvising worked! Joy was surprised actually that Clem backed her brother up after she yelled at Clem. But hey! Yu love the story, that's all that matters to me!**

**Koolkel45: Hey gurl! Glad to see you made it here! I can't make promises (Don't worry I won't) Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Fefa23: Finally, chapter 15! I love Nick WAAAAAAAAAAY to much to kill him! Now, NO MORE SPOILERS! **

**Back to walking the dead backwards! (Not really)**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

I heard the door open as the whole group, besides Rebecca, Alvin, and Sarah, came out. Kenny looked confused, "Walt, what's goin' on?" Nick came up to me, but I gave him a warning look, so he backed away. Suddenly, the wind turbine began to spin faster. _Another storm, are you f**king kidding me!? _Kenny spun around, "This storm's got it spinning out of control! That sound's gonna draw walkers! We gotta shut it down now!" Carlos nodded, "Nick help me, carry the guns." Sarita turned around, alert now, "Guns?" Joy smirked, "Yeah, you know, guns. Those things that go BANG! Those things everyone carries around these days? Guns!" Faith stepped on her foot, "Not now, Joy!" Kenny already had his rifle, Luke had his machete strap, and a handgun. Carlos and Nick came out and quickly passed the guns out. Carlos kept two, but handed a rifle to Sarita. Faith pulled a revolver out of her own strap on her belt. Nick handed a pistol to me and Joy. Then we all sprinted into action.

Walter had gone back inside, so it was just Me, Luke, Kenny, Carlos, Nick, Sarita, Joy, and Faith. Once we got to the turbine, Sarita seemed to be eyeing it. _Why do I find everything so goddamn funny!? _Just then, the lights in the lodge went out. Kenny groaned, "Dammit, transformer musta gone! Gotta check it! I could use a hand." Luke squinted through the harsh wind, "I'll go with you!" "I'm going too!" Sarita and I said at the same time. Kenny shook his head, "No! It's too dangerous! The rest of ya, get this thing shut down!" I looked at Luke, "Be careful!" He placed a quick kiss to my forehead, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." What Luke didn't know, it was my job to be worried.

Carlos opened the department, "Does anyone know how to do this?" I heard Joy mumble to Faith, "You're the one with the degree." **(Poodiepie reference!) **Carlos groaned when Sarita shook her head, "Great." I looked at it, I remember when my dad took me to work once.

_Flashback_

"_Clem, come here honey!" I followed my dad to the airport. Today, he was gonna take me to get a close up look at a plane engine! I was super excited! A man came up to him, "Mornin' Ed." He got a look at me, then grinned, "Well, who's this lovely lady?" I blushed a bit and scooted behind my dad. He chuckled at what I was doing, and out an arm around me, "This is my daughter, Clementine. Clem honey, this is my boss, Robert." I smiled shyly, "Hi." Robert gave me a wave, "Heya there, sweetie." He turned back to daddy, "You're going to see that old engine, right?" Dad nodded, "Yessir, I'm taking Clem to see it." He gave us a nod and Dad took my hand and led me through the very big hallway._

_He brought me to a special room were many people were in things Daddy called, 'cubicals' and they were working on computers. He directed me to a super large engine. He began to point the parts I couldn't even remember. We would mess with the engine a bit. Some of the workers would see me and say I was adorable. Some would give me a piece of candy. My dad took me to McDonalds after that. Even though I already had like, five pieces of candy, he brought us a large chocolate milkshake to share. I smiled as I sipped the shake. I stuck a French fry in my mouth and thanked my daddy._

_End of flashback_

I learned a bit from my dad, I looked at the compartment and took a huge breath, "I can do it!" Everyone stared at me, shocked, but Carlos said, "Alright, we'll watch your back." I nodded and pulled my lighter out of my pocket. The light made my vision so much better. I grabbed the key hanging inside and placed it in a large red button. The whole thing shut off as I turned the key and pushed the button. I smiled to myself _ I love being smart! _When I turned around, I saw Faith clinging to Joy. Everyone was staring into the darkness. The silence scared me a little. Nick muttered, "Somethin' ain't right." Joy snapped, "No s**t, Sherlock! Let's just get back to the lodge."

We all turned towards the lodge, just to see a bunch of walkers slowly approaching us. Nick was the first to fire. Next thing I knew, we all had our guns out. We killed some walkers as we slowly shuffled towards the lodge. Due to the amount of walkers, I ran out of ammo fast. Three walkers surrounded me. I screamed, "Help!" The walkers automatically fell dead, I looked around to see Joy, her gun aimed near my direction. I gave her a look that said, 'thanks', she gave me a quick, apologetic look before running after Faith.

I kept running till Walter came out with a gun. Nick gave me a quick reload and we all kept shooting in one big group. Suddenly, all the walkers fell dead. I heard loud shots from the woods and next thing I knew. A few guys with AK-47s surrounded us. I nearly passed out when I saw _George _among them. A redhead lady, and two guys were the group. I was surprised we weren't shooting at them, and vice-versa! _George _came up to Carlos and snapped, "Where's Rebecca?" Why did he want Rebecca? Unless… oh s**t! Carlos spit at him, which he wiped away, "Nice to see you too." His expression darkened as he punched Carlos.

I heard the door to the lodge open. Sarah came running out screaming, "Dad!" She threw herself into his arms as Carlos hugged his daughter. I had nowhere else to go, so I scooted closer to Faith and Joy. _George_ or Carver pointed to the lodge, "Inside." His group kept guns on us as we were led inside. Carver's people tied us up and sat us down inside. For some reason, he seemed to have an interest in me. He walked up to me, "Hello there, Carley!"

Joy jumped up and stood between us, "If you want her, you'll have to kill me." Carver smiled, "We can have that arranged." He grabbed Joy's throat and squeezed. Since all of us had our wrists tied behind our backs, none of us had a way to fight. Nick snapped, "HEY! Let her go, Bill!" The redhead stepped in, "Now's not the time." He sneered, but released Joy, throwing her beside me. God, where was Luke and Kenny? Rebecca and Alvin were being smart, and they hid.

Carver to a glance around the place, but didn't walk anywhere. Instead of searching for Rebecca and Alvin, he grabbed Carlos and began to beat him up. Sarah squealed, "No! Don't hurt my dad! Please!" Carver yelled while putting a knife to Carlos's neck, "Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety!" _Our baby? I thought it was Alvin's! _He continued, "I know you're out there. With Alvin and Luke! So play nice! And no one gets hurt!" Nothing. Carver shrugged, "No one? Now that's disappointing. Say goodbye, Carlos!" Suddenly, Rebecca voice rang out, "Bill, stop!"

Rebecca came out with Alvin behind her. I refused to look, but I heard her snap, "F**k you, Bill!" Suddenly, a shot rang out, and one of Carver's men fell dead. I gasped, "Kenny! Luke!" Carver snapped, "Watch them!" He picked up Walter, walked him over to Kenny and Luke's view, and put a bullet through his head. I heard Sarah cry, I snapped, "Please stop!"

Carver hid, "That's for our man! Now you can play nice, or I'll kill another one of you!" I called out, "Kenny! Luke! Don't shoot! Please!" I heard a voice, "Fine! I'm coming out!" After a few moments, Kenny came into the lodge, his hand in the air. Once the redhead tied him up. Carver paced, "The hell's Luke?" When no one spoke up, he laughed, "Finally cut and run huh? Why am I not surprised?" I looked down, would Luke really leave us? No! No, that's not my Luke! He wouldn't just leave us! Would he?

Carver snapped to Carlos, "I warned you, I warned you not to follow him! Now look where he's led you!" He walked over to Rebecca, "But you're safe now. Where going home, as a family." Alvin shot daggers at both Carver and Rebecca. I felt hot tears spill from my eyes. Out of all people, Luke wasn't here. I thought to myself _He's not dead, he's not gone! He wouldn't leave us, he wouldn't leave me! He'll find us soon, he will. God please let Luke be alright! _The group yanked the rest of us up and out of the lodge. They threw us in a large truck, and next thing I knew, we were on our way back to Carver's place. We were leaving without Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YES! I know, boring chapter! I'll hopefully update tomorrow! Yes, episode two is over, next chapter will be the start of episode three! WOOT! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Robin loves you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N GAH! SO. MUCH. SUPPROT. CAN'T. BREATHE! I swear, all of you are literally killing me! In return, shorter intro! And (Hopefully) a longer chapter! Lets get right into it!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

We were all sitting in the back of the truck. I sat beside Carlos and Sarah. Currently Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah, and Carlos all had expressions that looked like they were prepping for Carver's. Sarita looked the most frightened out of us. Kenny looked enraged, and like he was reflecting. Joy was sleeping on Faith's shoulder, crazy, but true. I wasn't sure what emotion I was showing. All I was thinking about was Luke. Kenny began to argue with the group, but didn't care. I didn't get involved, I couldn't get my mind off Luke.

It took about half an hour to get there, the arguing stopped quickly. Once we got there, we were greeted by Troy, Carver's right hand man, the redhead, Bonnie, and a new man. He had green eyes, darkish brown hair with bangs that hang just above his eyes. He has pierced ears with gold studs. He had a silver ring with an engraved crescent moon. He had a hatchet on is belt. He was a tall, muscular man, but not Luke muscular. **(Thank addibobaddi for this OC! Can't wait to get him into the story! 'Hugs') **He looked different from Troy and Bonnie, he was calm, and didn't look harsh.

Troy snapped, "All ya get up! Start movin'!" The dark haired man sighed, "Troy, that ain't necessary." Troy glared at him, "Fine then. You take them a**hole." Bonnie hesitated, but followed him. The young, dark haired man gave us a small smile, "Hey guys." Carlos glared at him, "Max." So his name was Max, noted. Sarah had a small smile on her face. _Oh boy._ Max approached us slowly, "I'll escort you to the pen." Carlos shoved him off, "We know the way, thank you very much." The group followed an angry Carlos, except Sarah. She was blushing a little, "Hi, Max." He scratched the back of his head, "Hey, Sarah. I'd say it's great to see you again, but…" "Sarah! Come on!" Carlos snapped.

Sarah quickly ran after her dad, I lagged behind. I stopped in front of Max, "Figure you should at least do your job." He gave me an appreciative smile, "Thank you. I'm Max." I nodded, "Clementine." He extended his hand, which I shook, and I followed him as he led the way to what he called, 'the pen'.

"So what's your story?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I'm from Carlifornia originally. I was going to college when the apocalypse started. I never saw my family again. My two older sisters had moved to Montana, and my little sister is still with my parents, I think. I still don't know what exactly happened to them." I sighed, "Oh, sorry." He shrugged, "No one to blame. I just keep hopin' they're alive and safe."

I felt kinda bad for him, I mean, I never got to say goodbye to my parents, but I knew what had happened to them at least. I knew my parents were dead. I remember Christa telling me how Ben had yelled at Kenny because he had never found his family too. Kenny had his family to lose, and now he had Sarita. Ben was somewhere in Savannah, his rotting corpse getting chewed away.

I noticed he was twisting his ring, "Where did you get that?" He looked up at me, "My lil' sis gave is to me before I went off to college." I frowned a bit, "It's nice." "Yeah, thanks," Max shrugged. We stayed silent as we walked, until we came to a stop in front of a door similar to the ones at a jewelry store. Max opened it up, this must be the pen. He sighed, "I wouldn't mess with the doors if I were y'all. Bill can see ya messin' with 'em."

Everyone stormed past him, except Sarah and me. She gave him a small wave, "Later, Max." He nodded, "Later Sarah." I gave him a small smile, "Thanks Max." He returned the smile, "Yup." He shut the door behind me, when I saw Rebecca hugging a one-armed guy. "I'm so sorry! What did they do to you?" she whimpered. The one-armed man was a little pudgy, but had a soft, friendly face. He smiled, "This could've been worse, trust me. I'm lucky to be alive." The whole group was getting into a conversation, until Sarah pulled me away.

We sat by the fire with Faith and Joy. Joy was braiding Faith's hair as the two girls whispered to each other. Sarah turned to me, "My dad doesn't really like Max to much." I shrugged, "I can tell." I decided to tease her. I raised an eyebrow and put on an evil grin, "But I can tell you do." Sarah beamed red, "We had our flirtations here and there, but dad things he's a bad influence."

I scooted closer to her and began to play with her hair. I smiled, "I'd doubt that, he seems like a good guy." Sarah looked like she was remembering something(s). She sighed, "He is. He and I would trade books, because we both like to read. He and I would sneak outside by a fire, or just in here. Because when we first came here, no one was in the pen. He would play guitar for me. He was really sweet, until my dad caught us once." We both began to laugh, Joy and Faith too.

Joy teased, "Well Sarah, you seem to have good taste. That Max guy is REALLY good-lookin'!" Faith teased her back, "Can't cheat though, honey." Joy's smiled dropped, Faith rubbed her arm, "Sorry Joy, I was just teasing ya." She nodded, still mute. I shrugged, "We should probably hit the hay soon." Sarah nodded, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, medium chapter. Not to shabby if I do say so myself. Special thanks again to Addibobaddi! She sent me the OC, Max, and recommended he could be a guy for Sarah! We will learn a bit more about him the next few chapter! There is gonna be another OC coming up soon! I will credit all OC's to whoever sent them to me! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I do REALLY want/need more OCs for The Colors In Hell. And I know it's early to say, but I need to tell ya, that story WILL have a sequel. For character reasons and such. Please send me OCs if ya can. I will currently give y'all, four spaces for OCs. I would really appreciate it. It's better if you PM them to me, but if you must leave them in the reviews, please do it on the correct story. Hugs and Kisses to all of you! Once again, please leave a review (and some OCs) it really does help me out a lot. Take Luck! Lol**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N So I updated this morning, I'm gonna update this evening! Once again, thanks to addibobaddi for the OC Max! I'm still looking for OCs on The Colors In Hell! I won't do much of an intro, but I wanted to say something to a good friend of mine, her username is koolkel45, I wanted to say that you for your support! You're a sweet person, and thank you so much for coming to check out my story! Just wanted to say, I met this girl through Youtube, she's been so sweet and funny! Hugs And Kisses forever!**

**Let's get back into the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. The beds weren't even comfortable at all, not the slightest bit at all. I glanced around. Sarah was sleeping in the buck beside me. Kenny and Sarita slept beside me, with Nick above them. And Faith and Joy slept together **(Don't take this out of context)** just above Nick. I felt alone, I had scooted over to one side. I stared over, almost expecting Luke to be there. But the other side was completely empty.

I sat up to see Rebecca over by the fire. Alvin had been called up to Carver's office. He hasn't come back yet. I couldn't say it, but I was defiantly worried. I got up and sat next to her. The heat of the campfire swirled around me, but I didn't feel warm at all. I comforted Rebecca, "Don't worry Rebecca, he'll be back." She gave me a weak smile. I tried to change the subject, I glanced at her large stomach, "So, what do you think it's gonna be?" She shrugged, "I'm hoping for a girl. But I've got a strong feeling its gonna be a boy."

I have always loved kids, when I was a little girl, I had wanted to be a teacher. I was excited when I found out Christa was pregnant. Until she miscarried. Rebecca's smile widened a little, "Do you even wanna have kids someday?" My eyes widened, she laughed a little, "I don't mean it like that. Just…in general. Do you wanna have kids?" I said I liked kids, but never thought seriously of HAVING kids. I shrugged, "I don't really know. Honestly, this mess has really hardened me. I would be a bit of a harsh mom. Even after all this gets sorted out, if it actually does."

Rebecca nudged me a bit, "Don't say that. I think you'd be a great mother, smart, caring, protective. That's what you seem like to me." I smiled, "I really appreciate that." Christa came to my mind, I felt my smile drop. Rebecca automatically noticed, "What's wrong?" I thought it'd be okay to tell her, "When I first came, with the dog bite, I mentioned a woman named Christa. She had been pregnant too, but her boyfriend, Omid, died. She got depressed and miscarried. We were together for two years, then we got separated. That's when I met you guys."

Rebecca wrapped an arm around me, "Hey, its okay." I smiled, "Thanks Bec." That was the first time I called her by her nickname. She smiled, "We should get to bed, they're defiantly gonna be riding out a**es tomorrow for sure." I sighed and shifted a bit, "I can't." She raised her eyebrow at me, I continued, "I couldn't sleep because I felt half of the bed was empty." Rebecca looked down, "Yeah, same here." I stood up though and walked to my bunk.

When I got to my bunk, I noticed Sarah sleeping in my spot. She had scooted over like she was waiting for someone. I laid down next to her as her eyes opened, with an amused look. I shoved her, "Where you eavesdropping, Sarah?" She giggled, "Maybe." I rolled my eyes and curled up, she smiled broadly, "Now your bed is full!" I yawned, "Thank you, Sarah." We both fell asleep

**(The next day)**

We stood around as Troy, Tavia, and Max surrounded Carver. He was giving orders, which I totally ignored. Joy and Faith were whispering to each other. Sarah took that as an opportunity to whisper to me, "How'd you sleep?" I shrugged, "Fine, thanks." Sarah continued, "Good. I just thought it was nice to finally-," "Carlos!" Carver snapped.

Carlos sighed, "Yes?"

"Your child seems to be in need of correction."

"Oh, sorry. Sarah, a-apologize to Mr. Carver."

"I'm s-sorry sir," Sarah stuttered.

"No no, that ain't gonna cut it, I can't have this kind of behavior on day one of your reform. You discipline her now Carlos!"

"How do you propose that I-?"

"One good smack across the mouth should do it! It'll make her think twice before opening it up again!"

Everyone stared in shock, even Joy and Faith shut up! Max's eyes widened as well, "Bill?" "Not now, Max!" he snapped. "Do it Carlos, or Troy will do it for you." Troy grinned, as if he wanted Carlos to chicken out so he could slap Sarah. I stepped up, "No, please! She's already scared!" He glared at me, "Unless you want one of what she's about to get, I'd pipe down missy!" _I've handled worse _I thought. Carlos looked really hurt as he prepared to hit his daughter. I wasn't gonna let this slide. As his hand swung I shoved Sarah to the ground and Carlos's hand struck my cheek.

Sarah stared at me, on the ground, harmless. Everyone was flabbergasted, I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. Carlos had hit me hard, I was glad Sarah didn't have to experience that. Everything was a blur, I just sat on the ground, holding my face. The first hand extended to me and I grabbed it. A strong force pulled me up, Max shook his head at me, "Damn!" I brushed myself off, "No s**t damn!" He chucked, "I'm supposed to take you to the armory, you're gonna work with Bonnie today." I nodded and followed him out.

"You're probably thinking if how you're gonna escape huh." Max asked while we walked. I raised my eyebrow, "What?" He looked down, "The guys approached me on it, when Luke and the rest left. But I guess… I was afraid. Afraid of what Bill would do if he found us. So I said no, and I pretended it never happened." I glanced at him, "You could've been free." He shrugged, "Reggie tried to leave with them, but ended up losing and arm." I shook my head, "That's not the same." Max frowned at me, "How?" I didn't say anything, just shuffled my feet. He shook his head again, "That's what I thought."

We kept walking, Max continued, "I felt bad, about letting Sarah go, but her dad wouldn't let me anywhere near her." I gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm certain she likes you too. Her dad just doesn't really see it." He nudged me, "Thank, Clem." Once we got to the armory, Max stopped me, "Oh. I forgot to tell ya. You're gonna be workin' with Bonnie and that blond chick. What's her name? The one who seems to always be on speed or something?" I laughed, "Joy, her name's Joy." He blushed a little, "Okay um… seeya around!"

He walked off as Bonnie opened the door, greeting me with a small smile. "Hey," she sighed, "I guess you're startin' your day with me." I nodded and took a seat next to Joy. She handed me a case and said, "We're loadin' magazines." I smiled and began to work. I came to like Bonnie, she was a sweet person. She explained she was planning on leaving too, but like Max, she chickened out. She explained, "Oh! Clem! While I was back at that lodge, I picked something up for ya, I'll go grab it!"

She left Joy and I alone in the room. Joy looked over at me, "What a system the run here! Leave the new prisoners in an armory alone, unguarded!" I stared at her, "Don't get any bright ideas, Joy." She laughed, "Don't worry, I won't." I saw her smiled drop a bit, "I'm sorry, for how I treated you after the clothing incident. It was just an accident. I guess I was just in the heat of the moment, and I was kinda upset after Pete…" I squeezed her shoulder, "It's okay."

She smiled back up at me, "Can I ask you something… personal?" I hesitated for a moment, then shrugged, "Yeah." Joy took a deep breath, "Do you love Luke?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN BOOM! Cliffhanger! I left it like this for a reason! Can't wait to get into the next chapter! I'll try to update The Colors In Hell tomorrow morning! And this story will also be updated tomorrow. I have three slots left for OCs in The Colors In Hell. I'm hoping for one more guy and two girls! One OC per person please! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Hugs and Kisses forever! Take Luck! Lol**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Heya peeps! I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but now I can REALLY get even MORE into the story! I wanted to ask all of you if, when this story is complete, should I make a story for season 3? I won't start it until I finish this I one, and I won't do it unless you guys want it. Tell me in the reviews please! Speaking of which, REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for Jasmine, I really like her. Can I have a name please so I can give proper credit?  
><strong>

**Koolkel45: Prepare yourself for some cluke this chapter! And a new OC! **

**Addibobaddi: I'm glad your excited to have your OC in this story! Thank you for Noah as well, he will defiantly be in my click story! No, I'm not changing Clementine's jacket. It's like what Pewdiepie says, the jacket gives her super powers! **

**Fefa23: Oh yes I did end like that! I might update click today, and/or this AGAIN! Let's hope for the best! Love u too! (Hugs)**

**Okay, back to the dead that is walking… very slowly in fact.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV (DO NOT get on my back for not doing Luke's POV for a while, okay I'll get to it soon!)<br>**

"Do you love Luke?" My eyes widened at Joy's words. She looked super amused once she saw the look on my face. I scowled, "I bet you found that so funny." She nodded, "F**kin' hilarious actually." She tilted her head, "Well, do ya?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, the last time I loved someone, I ended up getting him killed." She raised her eyebrow, I continued, "Lee found me when all this started, he protected me with his life. That's what got him bit, and I had to kill him." Joy gave me a weak smile and squeezed my shoulder, "I understand. I know what it's like." I was confused, "Oh?"

Joy shrugged, "I got into a fight with my boyfriend, that attracted attention. Maybe if I wasn't so loud, he'd still be here." I looked down, "Oh." Joy smiled, "I try to ignore it, because I knew he wouldn't want me to be miserable about him my whole life." I returned the smile. She asked me again, "Do you love Luke?"

I actually thought about it, "I honestly don't know. I-I think so." Joy squeezed my hand, "Well, next time you see him, you best tell him. He loves you to." I raised my eyebrow, "Does he?" Joy's smiled broadened, "Are you kidding? You're all he ever talks about!" I blushed, I missed my Luke. So very much. I was about to say something when Bonnie walked in with Max. They were both freaked out, Joy stood up, "The hell happened?" Bonnie stuttered, "Faith told me Reggie was dead. That Bill…pushed him off the roof."

My eyes widened, I didn't know Reggie, but I knew he was a good guy. He was pretty funny. I looked at my feet. Max said, "We don't really know what happened." Bonnie shrugged, "I'm gonna go find out what happened. Joy, stay here with Max. Clementine, I need you to take these to the guys working at the expansion." Then she handed me a bucket of nails.

I nodded and quickly left the room. I headed to the expansion, avoiding eye contact with Troy. That guy, scared the hell out of me! I got there to see Kenny strangling Mike, the other guy from the pen. "I ain't nobodies laborer, f**k that!" Kenny snapped as Mike struggled to get free. "Let them do this s**t themselves if it's so goddamn important. I shouted, "Kenny! Enough!" I yanked him off of Mike, who fell backwards. He knocked off a large piece of wood that barricaded a window. And about eight walkers streamed in.

I immediately took action and grabbed a piece of wood, smashing a walker's head in. I still had three more to deal with, the other four went after Kenny. I grabbed a nearby sledgehammer and took out to more. I'm pretty strong for my size, but that didn't mean that sledgehammer wasn't heavy! The weight of it pulled me to the ground. A walker stumbled and fell on top of me. Luckily, I have amazing reflex skills. I grabbed the walker and held it above me. It reminded me of when Luke and Pete first saved me **(The very beginning of this story)**, except this time, I was stronger, and felt more confident.

Suddenly, the walker fell limp and landed off me. I kicked it off with the help of Troy to see he had shot an arrow in the back of his head. Troy groaned, "Get up, come on! Make me save you're a**, Jesus." I strolled out to see Max, Kenny, and Mike. Kenny looked up at my and sighed with relief, "Oh, thank God you're okay!" Troy complained, "Enough mushy s**t, you get inside right f**kin' now! I'm sure they got s**t for you to do in there." Max grabbed my arm and led me out as Troy blasted his head off.

He chuckled once we were out, "Forget whatever Troy says, that was bada**!" I laughed, "Gee thanks." Max smiled and nudged me, "I think you're more than capable of walking yourself back." I gave him an appreciative look, then walked back towards the building.

At least I tried to. I passed a comic book shop, to have two pairs of arms come out and grab me. I struggled as one pair grabbed my arms, the other pair had one hand around my shoulders and the other covered my arm. Once I was pulled inside, they released me. A woman ran up and shut the door, then drew her knife. The other person spun me around. My eyes popped open to see who it was.

I leaped into Luke's arms and squeezed him tight, "Luke!" He hugged me back, "Hey, Clem." I pulled away after a few minutes and held Luke's hands, unwilling to let go. The woman put the knife back and crossed her arms, "So this is the girl?" Luke nodded, "Clem, Victoria here helped me find you guys." She snipped, "Seras, my name is Seras. Get it right."

Seras was a pretty lady. She was relatively tall and very skinny. She had long, dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail. I noticed she had white tips. She had one gray eye, and a light blue eye. I knew heterochromia existed, but I've never seen it in real life before. She had a scar under her right eye, and another on her left jaw. She had a black cadet cap, a burgundy t-shirt, a black jacket underneath a denim vest, blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a blue and black checkered backpack, and a chain wrapped around her wrist.

I gave her a small smile, "I'm Clemen-," She held up her hand, "I know who you are, Luke wouldn't stop going on about you." She walked up to me, "Seras Taylor, I found Luke in the woods, said he was looking for his group." She was very straight to the point, and intimidating. **(Thanks to Kiwipunch99 for this OC, I have a GREAT idea for her!)** Luke shrugged, "Can't go into detail now, with the guards all over this place." I nodded, even though not all the guards were bad.

Seras shrugged, and shuffled her feet, "There's a large herd of creepers south of us, pretty damn big. No matter what, it should hit this place." I shrugged, "Carver mentioned that, he did say he hoped it would pass us." Luke shook his head, "Well it is, so we need to get you and everyone-." Luke blinked a bit, then looked like he was trying to regain his balance. I glanced up, Seras shrugged and held her hands up. "Hey, I tried to get him to stop. He wouldn't eat, drink, or rest at all. All he did was walk and babble on about his worries. He said, 'I ain't stoppin' till they're safe, till she's safe.'" I blinked and pressed my lips to his forehead, which was burning.

"Luke!" I scolded, "You're getting sick!" He brushed me off, "I'm not the main concern right now!" I reached for him, "You won't be any help if you can't move at all." Luke snapped, "Forget about me, I need you to get me one of the radios in the stockroom. The ones the guards have." I to a step closer to him, "Luke, you're scaring me!" Luke shook his head, "CLEM! Please don't worry about me, get me one of those radios by tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed, "Fine, but eat, drink, and sleep for me. Please Luke!" Luke frowned, "Alright Clem, I will." I took another step towards Luke and pressed my lips to his. He cupped my cheeks, kissing me back. I felt relaxed again, happy to have him back. I rested my hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss I heard Seras say, "Okay you two, you've had your fun. Now wake up before people get suspicious!"

I pulled away from Luke as he whispered, "Please be careful." I nodded and walked towards the door, I stopped in front of Seras, "Please make sure he takes care of himself." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Whatever." I snickered at her use of Nick's catchphrase. I existed to hear Troy snap, "The hell were you doing in there?"

_Common Clem, come up with a good excuse! _"I was hiding from walkers," I said simply. Please let that sound legit! Troy snapped at me, "Don't you go in there again, that's off f**kin' limits to ya." _Holy s**t, he bought it!_ Troy continued, "Bill radioed, said he wanted a word with ya up in his office."I shrugged, Troy snapped again, "So get on up there, now!"

I turned around, cursing to myself as I jogged back to the building. _And that's everyone's favorite a**hole, Troy! _**(Another ragegamingvideos reference! Please go check him out on YouTube!)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope y'all liked this chapter. A special thanks again to Kiwipunch99, she was the very first person to send me an OC, and she sent me Seras-Victoria Taylor. Thank you so very much! I have two more open slots for OC's in The Colors In Hell. One male and one female please. And only one OC per person. Be sure to give me a name and I'll give you full credit! Now, if you would, my best friend's Great Aunt passed away today. So please show us all some love and put #PrayforLynn in the reviews pretty please! Anyhow, please leave a review, they make me squeal like a Japanese schoolgirl (I'm not a racist)! Love you all do much! And remember #PrayforLynn! Take Luck! Lol**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Yeah! Sorry for fail to upload. School stuff. If you read The Colors In Hell, you know what I'm talking about. I'm not doing review this chapter, I'm really tried! I may or may not upload after this. Depends on my level of energy. We'll see!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

I walked up to Carver's office, cursing under my breath. I was happy to have Luke back, and we had an escape plan. I just hope he's taking care of himself. I walked up the stairs to see a crying Rebecca come out of the office. I stopped, "Rebecca?" She ignored me and walked right on past me. Carver came out after her, but smiled at me, "Hello, Carley." I groaned, "Clementine." He nodded, "Clementine, please come in."

I entered his office to see an unconscious Alvin in a chair. I gasped, "Alvin? Alvin!" Carver rolled his eyes, "He's not the concern right now." I glared at him, "F**k you." He stood up straight, "If I were you, I'd watch my tone." I growled back, "You don't know a damn thing about me." He smiled again, "That's why you're here."

I felt afraid as Carver walked up to me, slowly. I tried to keep my nerve, "I'd stay away if I were you!" He grinned as he stopped, uncomfortably close to me, "Well, you clearly don't know what I'M capable of." Suddenly, he began to rub my side.

I tried to shove him off, "Get away from me, a**hole!" But he pushed me against the wall, forcefully rubbing my side. I tried to kick him, and I grabbed his wrist, trying to get him off me. "I SAID GET THE F**K OFF ME!" He punched my face and I fell to the floor. He snapped, "I said you'd better watch your tone. You shoulda listened when you had the chance."

He threw me against the wall again, and I felt his lips make contact with the back of my neck. I felt rough sucking as I struggled to get free, "YOU MOTHERF***ER! GET OFF ME!" He then threw me into the window, some of the glass shattered, cutting my arms. Carver began to mess you my pants as he forcefully kissed me.

I noticed Alvin stumbling over to us. He suddenly yanked Carver off of me, and began to fight him. Of course Alvin was way to weak, Carver overpowered him easily. He quickly pulled his gun out of his socket and shot Alvin. I saw him collapse to the ground dead. I snapped, "No!" Caver turned back to me, and was about to pounce on me, when his walkie-talkie went off.

I heard Bonnie's voice, "The prisoners are at the pen for super, ya might wanna send the girl down." He nodded and grabbed my neck, "Ya got lucky pretty one."

* * *

><p><strong>LUKE'S POV<strong>

**(A few minutes earlier)**

I saw Rebecca, Nick, Kenny, Carlos, Joy, Faith, and some other guy walking together. I looked back at Seras, who looked bored. I whisper-yelled, "Guys!" Nick firs noticed me, and the whole group ran towards me. I smiled and hugged my friends. Faith looked at Seras, she nudged me, "Who's she?" I snickered, "That's Seras, she helped me find you guys."

Joy offered her a warm smile, which she shrugged off. Seras was cold, I mean really cold. I was pretty sure not even Joy could make her crack a smile. Rebecca shrugged, "Luke, this is Mike." She referred to the other man. He offered me his hand to shake, "Hi." I shook his hand, "I'm Luke." Nick gave me a pat on the shoulder, "You seen Clem yet?" I nodded, "Yeah, saw her this morning."

Seras rolled her eyes, "Okay, people are gonna get suspicious. Just tell them the plan and let's go!" I shot her a glare, but turned to the group, "I asked Clem to fetch me a radio, so I can keep up with the guards. I need y'all to be ready on my call." After some planning, and listening to Kenny's complaints, the group had walked off. I stopped Nick before he left, "Promise me you'll watch out for Clem?" He smiled, "Yeah, I promise." I then let Seras drag me away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah I know, short chapter, the next one should be much longer. I'm going to bed so I'm not gonna do much of an outro. So please leave a review, and a hug! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Sup, another chapter pretty soon. Yeah! Hug me readers. I'm not gonna do reviews for a while, just to shorten the intros a little. Sorry if ya really like them. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV (No way! He's back!)<br>**

I was sitting in the pen next to the fire. Kenny and Mike were still working outside. Sarah was still freaking out over Reggie's death, Carlos was comforting her. Alvin was still in Bill's office with Clem. I made Joy take a nap, she was dead tired. Sarita was comforting Rebecca beside me. Faith and I were…talking. It was quiet and kinda peaceful. We knew Luke was here, with a plan to escape. Then, the door opened.

I saw Bill, his hand squeezing Clem's neck. I nearly had a heart attack, she was covered in bruises and cuts, bleeding a little. He threw he on the ground, "You really got lucky, pretty one. Next time, I won't go so easy on you!" I almost wanted to kill him, but we already had Clem to deal with. Rebecca snapped, "F**k you, Bill!" I thought the same thing. All the noise woke up Joy, and she raced to us.

"Holy s**t, Clem! What the f**k happened?" She crouched behind her and tried to lift her up. Carlos assisted her, and when a trembling Clem sat up, their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They musta seen something on her back or something. Clem coughed and spat some blood on the floor. I quickly rushed next to her, I promised Luke I'd look after her. Joy's face went red with rage. She jumped up, "You f**king had the nerve, you f**king cu-." She lunged at Bill, only to have Faith quickly grab her shoulders. Bill glared at her and shut the door as he left.

Sarah was crying, scared out of her wits. Sarita walked over to see what made Joy flip out. Rebecca pulled Sarah into a hug and led her to the fire. Sarita took a look at the back of Clem's neck. She gasped, "Oh my God." I scooted over as Faith hugged Joy. Carlos was inspecting Clem's neck, which obviously bothered her. I nudged him, "Give her some space." Carlos hesitated, but moved his hand from her neck.

I saw a giant hickey on the back of Clem's neck. I shook my head in disgust, that motherf***er! Faith took Joy over by the fire as I followed. We managed to calm her down a bit. I got up to go see Clem, whom Carlos was trying to treat. She was pulling away every time Carlos held a rag near her. He sighed when he saw me, "Can you try and get through to her?" I nodded and crouched beside him. I held my arm out, giving her the choice. She looked up, bruises puffing on her tear-stained face. She leaned forward, planting her face in my shoulder. I hugged her gently, "It's okay," I said as she sobbed.

She hesitantly let Carlos begin to clean her arms. She sobbed, "I'm sorry…for being a baby." I frowned, "Seems to me you just fought Carver trying to rape you, you're FAR from a baby." She hiccupped, "I was talking to Luke, we had a plan. Now I feel very useless." I rubbed her shoulder, "He flagged us down earlier, said he talked to you. We'll figure something out."

Carlos tried to wrap up Clem's neck, but she really didn't want to be touched there. So Carlos sighed and handed me the supplies. Clem hesitantly let me clean her hickey. She sighed, "Carver will try again, and I won't be able to do anything. I know it." I finished cleaning her up and wrapped a rag around her neck. I gave her a small hug, "Hey, I made a promise to Luke I'd watch out for you. I'm for damn sure am gonna keep that promise." She weakly smiled, "Thanks, Nick."

I left Clem on her buck to rest. I joined the group in how we were gonna get a radio to Luke and Seras. "With Clem the way she is, she won't be able to hold her own weight. We couldn't hoist her up," Carlos said. Joy spoke up, "I can do it." I saw the whole group stare at her. "No way I'M letting you do this!" I snapped. Joy rolled her eyes, "It's not your call Nick. Besides when have you known me to ever get caught?" "You never get caught be me," I explained. "She can do it," the random, weird lady, Jane, said, approaching us. "She can climb to the roof and on shelves in the stockroom. She can sneak some radios, and be fine."

After about five minutes of complaining, convincing, and planning, I gave in. And now my little sister was on the roof. I quietly called, "Please be careful!" She winked at me, "Don't worry, I will." I sat back down, discussing the rest of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV (This will be basically two chapter's I wrote mashed together)<strong>

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I sat up to see Troy toss Joy into the pen, Carver at his heels. Nick was automatically at her side, holding her as if he was her shield. I quickly ran over to the group, all surrounding her. "Who's idea was this?" Carver snapped. I guess it was mine, I was supposed to go, not Joy. I stood up, "It was-," "I made her do it!" Kenny announced. "It was me!" Carver approached Kenny and began to beat the s**t out of him! _No! Oh s**t! _

**LUKE'S POV**

Seras and I were stealing some food, when I heard a scream. I rushed over to see the pen door open. I heard Seras snap, "What the hell are you doing?" I peered into the pen to see Bill beating up Kenny. Carlos was restraining a wailing Sarita. Clem looked confused as to what to do, she was incredibly hurt. I nearly burst towards her, but Seras grabbed me, "Common Luke. We're gonna get caught!"

When Bill finished with Kenny, he walked up to Clem and said, "I know it was you, and we never finished." He suddenly leaped onto Clem. He beat her face and started to rip off her clothes.

My heart raced as Seras tried to pull me away. Nick leaped away from his sister and burst towards Clem, only to have Carlos and Faith grab onto him. He snapped, "Get away from her you son of a b**ch!"

I had to choose. Let Seras drag me away? Or save Clem? _Luke, why the hell did you just ask yourself that?! _I burst forward and yanked Bill off Clem. Bill easily overpowered me though. Now he was punching and kicking me.

Bonnie burst in with Seras in front of her. So much for her getting away. Bonnie called, "Bill! That's enough Bill! Please! Bill, there's a breach!" He kicked me one more time before leaving us with Bonnie. Nick turned to me after Carlos and Faith let him go. "Carlos, get them ready, cause we're leaving tonight," Bonnie said. She left us, flabbergasted.

Carlos snapped back to reality and gave orders, "Mike, help me get Kenny up onto the bed. Nick, take Clem over to her bunk, I'll check on her in a minute. Everyone else, help Luke and Joy over to the fire and wait there." Mike obeyed and Sarita followed him, Carlos, and Kenny. Nick slowly picked Clem up, be brought her over to me so I could quickly kiss her forehead before taking her to a bunk. Faith hugged Joy and led her over to the fire. Rebecca and Sarah helped me up and led me to the fire.

Carlos fixed up Kenny, saying his eye was f***ed, but his brain was undamaged. He gave Joy and I some painkillers. Joy had a large cut on her forehead on her forehead and bruised arms and hips. Carlos told me my face was kinda purple, my ribs were pretty beat up, and that I should take it easy for a while. I was grateful Joy was in a better state than me. She was asleep in Nick's lap, while Faith and Nick whispered to each other.

Carlos went to work on Clem while the rest of us discussed the escape plan. I whimpered, "I'm so sorry guys! It's my fault for coming in." Seras didn't say anything, I think I just pissed her off. Faith shook her head, "If you didn't, he might've killed her. Don't blame yourself." Nick nodded, "With Bonnie on our side, we can come up with a new plan, easy!" The 'Jane' woman spoke up, "We can use the herd. Cover yourself in walker guts and they can't tell you from one of them. We can easily walk right through."

I remembered Clem say something about that once, "Clem mentioned that, she'd done it too, once. How well it worked." Rebecca looked up, "I know we could use the PA system to attract them, so it gives these guys a distraction." "So we find a way to set off that PA, bring the lurkers over this place, cover up in guts, then walk on out of here?" Mike nodded, "I'll go tell Bonnie."

Carlos came back from Clem. I leaped up and Nick almost did the same, but realized he was still holding Joy. "How is she?" I demanded. Carlos frowned, " She'll live, and Bill didn't…you know. However, he beat her up pretty good. Sprained ankle, deaf in he left ear, blood loss-," "Can we hear ONE good thing before you finish?" I interrupted him.

"Little brain damage, she hasn't had any memory loss or lack of common sense," Carlos growled, "but she took a blow to the head. So she will have a tendency to pass out every once in a while." "Can I see her?" I asked him. He slowly nodded, "Keep as much stress off her as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

I felt someone gently shake me, "Clementine? It's me. Clem?" His voice was familiar and calming. I lifted my heavy eyelids to see Luke right above me, "L-Luke? What are you doing here?" How the hell did they catch him? He held my hand, "Bill knocked you out and I jumped him before he could…"

I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in my head and laid back down. Luke's face was bruised very badly, "You look like crap." He chuckled, "Ha, don't make me laugh. Hurts when I laugh." I placed my free hand on his cheek, "What happened? Is Joy okay? Where's Kenny? Why does my leg hurt so much?"

Luke smiled, "Shh! Shh! Don't put yourself into to much stress. I winced and gently rubbed his purple cheek with my thumb. He continued, "Joy is sore, but fine. Kenny's fine, but his eye is screwed. I'm walkin', but Bill really messed up my ribs." I sighed with relief, but noticed Luke start to tear up. "But you…" he trailed off. I squeezed his hand, "It's okay." He leaned forward and hugged me, being careful not to hurt me. I enjoyed the comfort of him being there.

"Carlos said," he began, "that you had a sprained ankle, you lost a little blood, and you went deaf in your left ear." I sighed, "That's why you should kinda quiet." Luke sniffed, "You took a bad hit to the head. You'll pass out every so often from now on." I was shocked, I was stuck passing out every once in a while? No, I couldn't, that's way too much of a disadvantage. This world just LOVES to make it harder on me! "Dammit," I groaned.

I think Luke was taking it worse than me a bit. He was holding his tears back, tightly holding my hand. He cared for me like Lee did. _You need to be strong, Clem. _I heard Lee's voice. _He needs you, he loves you, Clementine. _I responded _Okay Lee_ in my head. My hand that held Luke's cheek pulled him forward. He kissed me softly. I could barely remember the last time we kissed. It was only yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime. We parted and his forehead rested against mine. This was my new comfort zone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I deserve a hug, that chapter took forever! I'm like so close to 100 reviews! HOLY CRAP! I never thought I'd get that far ever! A special thanks to each and every one of you! Please keep reviewing! It makes me glow brighter than a walker's eyes! I love you all so very much! Take Luck! Lol**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N Oh. My. GOD! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'm like freaking out right now! (Head blows up) (Regrows head) (Checks the amount of reviews again, still over 100) (Head blows up again) Thank you all so much! I cant thank you or tell you how grateful I am enough!**

**I wanted to mention what some guests said. A friend helped me with Clem's injuries. We don't know if her ear is permanent actually…**

**Lets get back into the story! Be sure to check out It All Went Wrong by emilyrose727, we Co. wrote the story together! Love ya girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

Luke and I parted and I suddenly remembered, "Alvin…" Luke raised his eyebrow, "He's still in Carver's office. Let's hope he's okay." I shook my head, "No, he's dead." Luke's eyes widened, "Did Bill hit you that hard?" I frowned, "Carver tried to rape me earlier, but…Alvin saved me. Carver killed him." Luke looked away, either taking in Carver tried to rape me, twice, or that Alvin was dead.

Luke looked away for a moment, "Motherf***er." I placed my hand on his cheek again, "Luke." He turned to face me, and I pulled him into another kiss. To be honest, we both needed it. I tangled my fingers in his messy hair, smiling against him. He pulled away, pressing his lips to my forehead. I remembered what Joy had told me. I whispered, "I love you." **(Too soon?) **Luke smiled back, broadly actually. He kissed me again, "I love you too."

Luke helped me sit up and carried me bridal style to the fire. Joy was sleeping, in decent shape at least. And Nick and Faith were whispering to each other. I smirked at them, Faith noticed and smirked back when she saw me sitting in Luke's lap. Nick moved Joy, waking her up. She got up and moved into her own chair. Carlos was helping Kenny walk, if I could, I would've run over and hugged him. Sarita was practically attached to Kenny, happy he was okay. He had a bloody bandage over his eye, and he looked weary. But when his eyes met mine, he automatically brightened up.

"Hey, darlin'," Kenny said, sitting beside Luke and I. Seras and Mike were talking to Bonnie. Sarah gave me an uncertain smile, which I returned. Mike and Seras had come back, Seras looked uncomfortable. Mike started, "She said she can get us out of the pen if we get the PA system going. Second she hears it, she'll run over and spring us." We all nodded in agreement, Luke started, "Now, who's gonna start up that PA?"

Practically everyone's eyes turned to me, everyone besides, Kenny, Sarah, Luke, Nick, and Seras. Well, Seras just looked bored. Luke held me tighter, "Are you guys f**king serious? Out of all people! Clem is in no shape to do this!" "I can do it," Joy mumbled. Nick glared at her, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this again!" The way Nick looked at her, he meant business. Faith looked up shyly, "Maybe I can-," "I can do it," Joy mumbled. Nick glared at her, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this again!" The way Nick looked at her, he meant business. Faith looked up shyly, "Maybe I can-,"

Seras through her hands in the air, "Oh for crying out loud, I'll do it!" Mike raised his eyebrow, "Um, you're a bit to heavy for the rope." Seras put her hands on her hips, "Mike, we're both tall and strong. Boost me up to the ladder and I can pull myself up. Anybody got a problem?" No one said any thing. Seras nodded, "Good, now help me Mike."

Mike boosted Seras up on his shoulders, but the ladder hung just above her hands. Suddenly, Seras jumped a little, pushing Mike away from her and grasped the rungs of the ladder. _Well, she's screwed. _To my surprise, Seras pulled herself up and placed her feet on the wall. She was now on the roof. I gasped in Luke's arms, "Well s**t!" Seras looked kinda proud, but whispered, "I'll be as fast as I can, y'all better be ready."

We sat down again, Luke was still having to carry me. Rebecca was holding her stomach, "I hope Alvin's okay." Luke and I exchanged a look, then Luke nudged me. I sighed, "Rebecca?" She looked up at me and gave me a weary smile, "Yeah?" I took a breath, "About Alvin, when Carver tried to rape me earlier, Alvin…" Suddenly, the PA system went off.

Sarita automatically was helping Rebecca up. Carlos called for Sarah, and Joy and Faith clutched each other as they sprinted for the door. Jane and Mike were the calmest of us. Luke had scooped me up and was running with Nick and Kenny on either side of us. I watched the scene as Bonnie opened the door and led the rest of us to the stockroom. Everything went by so fast, I held my arms around Luke's neck, my heart racing. We were in the stockroom.

We found some weapons Carver took from us, even Luke's machete. Nick helped him put it back in, since Luke refused to put me down. Suddenly we heard a voice, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" We all turned around to see Carver with an AK-47 aimed at us. We had all dropped our weapons and Carver looked enraged. He snapped, "You wanna disrespect me, fine. You wanna throw away the life I'm trying to build here, then f**king fine!"

Luke and I clutched each other tighter as Carver waved his gun all over the place. He continued, looking right at Rebecca, "But I will put a bullet in you and that baby, before I let you leave again with my child."

Suddenly, Seras came flying onto Carver's back. She snapped, "Sayonara, b**ch!" **(Poodiepie reference, again!) **Carver stumbled forward, losing his guard. Kenny drew his fist back and it made contact with his face. Carver dropped his gun, which Faith lunged for. She grabbed it and was now aiming at Carver, "Get back!"

Seras had stood back up and walked over to us. Suddenly, the door opened again. "What's going on?!" Max demanded, also carrying an AK-47. _How many of those guns do these people have?! _Carver smiled, "Max, good, shoot these fu-," "Let me come with you," Max said. Everyone was shocked, some more than others. Bonnie stuttered, "uh…okay." Max nodded and walked over to us, shooting me a sympathetic look.

Carver snapped, "Look at you, f**king ingrates." Rebecca looked at Seras, "Why isn't Alvin with you?" Seras crossed her arms, "He's dead. Can we go now?" Rebecca's eyes bugged out with fear. Luke looked at her, "Rebecca, I'm so sorry." Rebecca's crumbled face turned to pure hatred. She turned to Faith, "Kill him."

I felt Luke's grasp on me tighten on me. Kenny picked up a pistol and shot Carver in both his kneecaps. Everyone jumped back in surprise a bit. Kenny walked over and picked up a crowbar, "Go one, and wait outside."

Bonnie, Mike, Seras, Jane, and Max immediately obeyed him. Joy and Faith sneered, "Screw that." Nick stared at both of them in surprise, but didn't protest. Instead, the rest of us followed the others outside. The ones left were Kenny, Rebecca, Joy, and Faith.

Once we got outside, groaning and brutal beating was heard from behind us. Luke closed his eyes, I kissed his cheek, "It'll be alright." Luke set me down behind him and pulled out his machete. The rest were slaying a few walkers and smearing guts on themselves. I remembered doing this a few years ago. Luke killed a walker and dragged in over to us. Kenny had finished and the rest had come out. Luke quickly covered himself and was now helping me. "What in the actual f**k is going on here?!" Troy snapped, coming out.

Luke reached for the gun Faith dropped, but Troy quickly hit him with his gun. He snapped, "Don't even f**king think about it motherf**er! I will end you, ya hear me?!" I didn't even hesitate to grab for Luke's pistol and aim for Troy. I pulled the trigger. Joy saw this and cried, "Bulls-eye!" Faith laughed, "Right in the d*ck! Enjoy your last few moments on non-manliness, a**hole!" **(Ragegamingvideos reference, again.)**

Luke looked surprised at what I did, but laughed as well. Once we were done, Luke scooped me up in his arms again, and we all walked in groups. I was with Luke, Seras, and Max. I sighed, this wasn't gonna end well. Especially with Carver's people shooting from on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not much to say here. So thank you all so much again for 100 reviews! It means the world to me, be sure to check out my other stories and leave a review! I love you all to the bottom of my heart! Take Luck (And care!) Lol**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N Okay, before I start, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONSTANT SUPPORT! I honestly can't say that enough! All your reviews just make me glow! Someone had a question, that went by the name 'annoyed' which I'm gonna answer.**

**Well, Joy and Faith are the only OCs with those cliché names. Technically, Faith belongs to me and my friend suggested Joy. The original name for Joy was gonna be Sadie, but my friend and I love irony, so she changed it to Joy. And aren't Joy and Faith nice girls? I see your point, but remember, Max and Seras have normal, non cliché names. So yeah.**

**Feel free to ask me anything else! And thank all of you again for your support! If haven't read **_**It All Went Wrong **_**by emilyrose727 (We co. wrote it together) please do. And check out here other stories!**

**Quick shout out to emilyrose727, Kiwipunch99, koolkel45, Kristal-Dynamite, and LadyMac_13! Thank y'all for reading my stories, and I love all of yours as well!**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

Luke was walking slowly and silently, just like he should. Seras had Max's gun, while Max gripped his hatchet. Nick, Faith, and Joy stuck together, not that far from us. Bonnie stuck with Rebecca, and the Jane lady walked alone. Carlos guarded a frightened Sarah, while Sarita whispered comforting things in her ear. Kenny and Mike were a short distance away from them.

I wouldn't have been as afraid as I was if people weren't firing from the roof! I could feel Luke's heartbeat race just as fast as mine. I squeezed him tighter, as did he. He looked down at me, fear in his eyes. But he smiled, "We'll be okay." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. I nodded, but I knew I was lying to myself.

I suddenly heard a groan, then a scream. I froze and looked to my left, my eyes bugged out. Sarah was screaming her head off, I shifted my gaze. I saw a bunch of walkers knawing on Carlos's neck and shoulders! "Carlos!" Luke muttered. The walkers were starting to surround Sarah. Sarita pulled a knife out and started to slay some of them. Bonnie urged Rebecca to continue as she began to fire her gun.

Max was about to sprint for her, but Seras held him back. Max struggled to get free so he could get to Sarah, I couldn't help myself, "Sarah, run!" Sarah glanced at me and obeyed. Luke, now having the walkers stagger towards us, burst into a sprint. He yelled, "We're goin' after Sarah!" Nick, Joy, Faith, Max, and Seras began to follow us. I heard a groan, but refused to look.

Luke didn't notice a root, and tripped. "S**T!" he snapped, dropping me. I rolled a distance, and a walker was hovering me. Suddenly, its head exploded and a new pair of arms slipped beneath me. Nick, Faith, and Joy were next to Luke. Luke looked back, but we were separated by a group of walkers. Nick, Faith, and Joy were fighting off walkers beside him. I heard Max's voice, "Go man! We got her!" Luke shot me a regretful look, but I urged him to run.

I looked up to see Max carrying me, and Seras stood guard around him. She snapped, "Let's move!"

Max nodded and now he was running, Seras beside us. We had a few close bumps, and Seras was forced to kill a couple walkers, but we made it through the woods and were running as far as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

It's been a little while, we ran for about five minutes before slowing down a little. I was grateful that Max was willing to carry me. I sighed, Luke was gone, AGAIN! And, like last time, I wasn't so sure if he had made it. I kept telling myself he was okay, and this time he wasn't alone. I think, I was pretty sure Nick, Joy, and Faith had run off with him.

I was beginning to regain my hearing in my left ear, because I was hearing Max silently hum to himself. We were stopping for the night, and were laying around a camp fire. Well, Max and I were, Seras had distanced herself, offering to take first watch. There was something about her that made me feel sorry for her. I just couldn't pick it out.

Seras on the outside looked tough and intimidating. She seemed to be a strong and independent woman. But if you look closely, you can see her eyes, as they show the image of a kicked puppy. I wanted to ask her about her past, but didn't have the guts to do it. I was afraid she'd chop my limps off and use them as bait.

Max was very different from Seras. From the moment I met him he was warm and welcoming. Sure, he had that gangster look, but he was a really good-hearted guy. I honestly couldn't get why Carlos didn't like him. Max was a great guy for Sarah. And by he sound of his humming, he had a pretty good voice.

"What are ya humming?" I asked him. Max glanced at me, "Just an old song I used to sing with my family. I sang it to Sarah, once." I threw him a small smile, "Can I hear?" Max shrugged, "It's kinda late for that." I rolled my eyes, "That is the dumbest excuse I have ever heard!" Max threw his hands in the air, "Alright, alright! Whatever you say, princess."

_**Just Breath **_**by Pearl Jam (I'm in love with this song)**

**Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh**  
><strong>As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love<strong>  
><strong>Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none<strong>

**Stay with me...**  
><strong>Let's just breathe...<strong>

**Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh**  
><strong>Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed<strong>

**Stay with me**  
><strong>You're all I see...<strong>

**Did I say that I need you?**  
><strong>Did I say that I want you?<strong>  
><strong>Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see<strong>  
><strong>No one knows this more than me<strong>

**As I come clean...**  
><strong>I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh<strong>  
><strong>Everything you gave<strong>  
><strong>And nothing you would save, oh no<strong>

**Nothing you would take**  
><strong>Everything you gave...<strong>

**Did I say that I need you?**  
><strong>Oh, did I say that I want you?<strong>  
><strong>Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see<strong>  
><strong>No one knows this more than me<strong>  
><strong>And I come clean, ah...<strong>

**Nothing you would take**  
><strong>Everything you gave<strong>  
><strong>Hold me till I die<strong>  
><strong>Meet you on the other side.<strong>

I gave him a quiet applause, he was really good. He gave me a smile and a small bow. I chuckled, "That was really awesome, Max!" He shrugged, "Eh, I wish I still had my guitar." I remember when Luke played piano for me; I liked the sound of being serenaded with an instrument. I sighed, "Luke played piano for me, once."

Max raised his eyebrow, "Oh? I didn't know he played, or sang. Was he good?" I nodded, "He was amazing." I hugged my knees, "I miss him." Max gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder, "Yeah, I bet, Clem." I let him comfort me, " I hope he made it out okay, along with the others."

Max nodded, and we were silent for a minute. Then Max blurted out, "I'm really worried about Sarah!"

I gave him a small, weary smile, "You really like her, don't ya?" Max shrugged, "Is it that obvious? Of course I like Sarah!" I giggled, "Okay, Luke and I are together, Nick likes Faith, and you like Sarah, how much romance is going on in this group!?"

Max's smile widened, "I didn't know Nick liked Faith!" I laughed, "She likes him too, they just won't admit it!" Max snickered, "We'll just have to get them to crack when we get back!"

This is why I enjoyed having Max around! He was a funny, upbeat guy who could make a person smile, even if they were in their dark place. I glanced back over at Seras.

Max noticed, "You tryin' to figure her out?" I shrugged, "I'm worried about her. She seems tough, but she looks…hurt." Max stared at her for a second, "Yeah, I can kinda see it. Maybe you should talk to her."

I shot him a look, "Why me?!" Max looked away for a second, "If I'm honest. I ain't good with people that don't want any part of me to exist." I laughed, "And what make you think I am?"

Max blushed a bit, "You're a lot tougher than me. And I doubt she would want to hurt someone like you."

I glared at him, "Like me?"

Max shrugged, "Ya know, already hurt."

I looked down at my bandaged leg. My left ear was defiantly improving, but it still rang a little bit. I sighed, "Fine." I stood up with the walking cane Max had made for me, and slowly hobbled over to Seras.

I sat beside her, "Hey." She gave me a small nod in return. I stammered, "You, uh, rather be by the fire?" Seras shook her head, "Naw, I'm fine." I felt awkward, "It's better than freezing over here." Seras just ignored me, she looked lost.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She slowly nodded, but I didn't believe her. "You know I'm just gonna keep bugging you, right?" Seras frowned, but sighed, "Fine!"

She started, "After I lost my family, I was part of this suicide group. I had trusted the group, I really did. But this one time…we went on a supply run. Wasn't long before I was surrounded by creepers. I called for help, but they just left me there. I was lucky to have escaped. I've never trusted anyone since then."

I remembered what Luke said when I first met her, he called her Victoria. I raised my eyebrow, "Why did Luke call you Victoria? When I first met you?"

Seras shrugged again, "Because that's my real name. My middle name is Seras, so that's what I go by." I gave her a nice smile, which she ignored.

I scooted a little closer, "How can you not trust anyone? I've learned to trust my group, they've protected me. Hell, Luke's saved my a** countless amounts of times!"

She shook her head, "That's what'll getcha killed. The only person you can rely on is yourself. As soon as you completely trust just one person and your life is in danger, they won't be afraid to let you die... I should know."

I took that to mind, I do completely trust Luke with my life. He wouldn't ever leave me behind! Would he? _No Clem! Do NOT think like that! None of them would leave me behind! _Luke did run off when Carver captured us, and when we were in the herd. But it was because I urged him to. And so he could come back to save us. Seras said he wouldn't eat, drink, or rest while he was gone.

I opened my mouth to speak, but heard a cry, "CLEM, SERAS, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! School has really got me on my toes! I will hopefully update The Colors In Hell today as well! I tried to make this chapter longer as an apology. I know my chapters are kind of short and scratchy. So, my apologies! Be sure to leave me a review and a hug! I loves all of ya! Take Luck! Lol**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N Okay, for what I saw in the reviews, I'd like to answer one question. Seras is not a people's person, she wouldn't have ANY attraction to Luke, whatsoever.**

**Now that that's out of the way! I wanted to say thank you guys so much for reading my stories! Both of them! Y'all have been so patient and kind to me, I just GAH! When I first joined fanfiction, I was hoping at least a few people would read my stories. But, trust me when I say this, I wasn't expected to get over 100 reviews on one of my stories! And the other one is just about at the halfway mark! So I want to give a huge thanks to everyone that has ever reviewed on my story! I swear, if I could come over, to each and every one of you, and give you a hug, I WOULD! I love you all so much, thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul. **

**Sorry for the long intro, but it had to be said! Let's get back to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

Seras and I stood up and ran back to Max. I was panting, hoping he wasn't hurt. I got back to the fire, to find Max wasn't they're. "Max!" I called.

"CLEM, SERAS, OVER HERE!" I heard Max yell. Seras snapped, "Oh s**t." We sprinted toward the voice. We came to a halt at the scene.

Max was crouched beside a young girl. She was covered in blood and bruises. She was unconscious, but I could clearly see she was breathing. She looked very young and weak. She was kinda pretty, she had fair skin, dark brown hair that was pulled into a braid on her shoulder, and she was very skinny. A little too skinny, so she probably hasn't eaten in a while.

Max looked up at us, "I just found her here, she hasn't moved."

Seras looked cautious, "Yeah whatever, just leave her here. She could be a threat."

Max glared at her, "She's just a kid! You really think SHE could be a threat?"

Seras snapped back, "You can't be to safe. We can't take her with us!"

I glared at Seras as well, "Where the hell is your humanity?! What if it was you?!" Seras finally shut up, and just went back to the fire. Max had a disapproving look, "I can't believe she wanted to leave this kid here!" I shook my head, "Seras is just trying to look out for us. She doesn't want anyone getting hurt."

Max shrugged, "You're gonna help me, right?" I crouched beside him, "Yeah, but let's not take her before she knows who we are." Max nodded, and I began to gently shake the girl.

"Hello, are you alright?"

I saw the girl stir a bit, I helped turn her over, "Hello?"

I saw her eyes slowly flutter the slightest bit, "Shannon?" I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. We're here to help you. Don't be scared." She didn't say anything, she just let her head fall on the ground again. Max looked at me for approval, I nodded. He gently lifted the young girl off the ground, and we walked back to the fire.

Seras gave me a annoyed look, then went back to the spot she was in before. I reached into Max's backpack and pulled out some alcohol, water, a rag, and some bandages. I handed Max half of the stuff and we began to clean the girl.

Max rolled her sleeves up to reveal lots of cuts and bruises. He gasped, "Holy s**t." I nodded, "Holy s**t, indeed." Max began to wipe up her arms, "I can't believe she was out here alone. Someone must've really hurt her." I shivered at the thought of this kid being beaten by some a**holes. I nodded in agreement.

Long story short, this kid was covered in cuts and bruises on her face, arms, one leg, and her back. Once we finished cleaning her, Max began to heat up some canned beans over a fire so we could feed the girl when she wakes back up.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but the girl began to stir again. I gave her another gentle shake, "It's okay." Her eyes slowly opened again, revealing fright. I gave her a small smile, "We're not gonna hurt you." She frowned, "That's what everyone says. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Clementine, and this is Max," I replied, gesturing to Max. He gave her a kind smile and a small wave, then went back to cooking. She sat up a bit, "The name's Lena."

I reached my hand out, which she hesitantly shook. She shifted her eyes to Seras and nearly jumped up, "Who's that!?" I laughed at her activeness, "She's with us, her name is Seras." Lena shrugged and curled into a ball, "Why did you bring me here?" I felt my smile drop, thinking of her unconscious body. "We found you in the woods, we brought you here and fixed you up," Max said.

She stood up, "Well thanks then, but I should be going." I stood up after her, "Hey, you don't have to leave now. At least have some food and sleep on it. We have an extra sleeping bag, if ya want." Lena crossed her arms, as if considering it. She sighed, "Yeah, yeah I guess I could use a meal."

She sat back down next to me, she looked too young to be alone. "How old are you? Why are you by yourself?" I asked her. Lena shrugged, "I'm fourteen, I think. I wasn't alone. I was with my friend, but this group of a**holes jumped us. She's probably long gone." "Shannon?" I dared to say. It looked like it hurt her, but she nodded, "Yeah." **(Thanks Addibobaddi for this OC, again! I really like her! Can't wait to continue the story with her!) **

Max got up and handed Lena the can of beans, which she took, but continued to just stare at it. Max chuckled, "Don't worry, I didn't poison it." Lena slightly smiled, but it dropped and she began to devour the beans. She was young, f**king fourteen! But she was intimidating, her clothes showed she didn't f**k around. She had dark brown jeans, a gray T-shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, and dark blue converse.

She also had pretty, dark blue eyes. They showed she was still a young girl, that she was still the slightest bit innocent. I lost any innocence in my a while ago, ever since I lost Lee.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked. Lena gave me a pissed off look, "I'll tell you sometime later." I nodded, understanding she probably didn't trust us. She finished up and Max handed her a sleeping bag. She distanced herself from us, but kept to the fire. I walked over and handed a sleeping bag to Seras, who shot me a tiny smile in return. Max had already gotten in his, so I went ahead and set mine out. I laid it near Lena, so I could keep an eye on her.

She looked up at me, I was afraid she'd snap at me. But instead, she whispered, "Thank you." I smiled in response, then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I know this chapter kind revolved around Lena, but hey, NEW OC! Credit to Addibobaddi, thank you so much for Lena! Hope to see more of your reviews. Thank you all again for your constant support! Please keep reviewing, they make me squeal like a Japanese school girl who just found her sempi! I love you all just so very much! And do me a favor and wish my friend Emma/Booyakasha/FAITH a happy birthday, which is tomorrow! Unless you read this on 11/11/14, then it's today! Either way, please wish her a happy birthday! Take Luck! Lol**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N Hello! I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story! I'm still over the top since I got 100 reviews! You guys are awesome; I love y'all so freaking much! Today's my friend Emma/Booyakasha/FAITH'S! Birthday! Please wish her happy birthday! Hugs and kisses and a short intro!**

**BACK TO THE STURY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

I stirred awake, my eyes opening the slightest bit. I looked up to see Max above me. He smirked, "Mornin' sleeping beauty!" I rolled my eyes and sat up. I noticed Seras was up and packing. Max had rolled up his sleeping bag. I crawled out of mine to see Lena was still tucked in hers.

Max raised his eyebrow, "I tried to get her up, Seras too. But she won't listen. She's stubborn one."

I gave him a confused look, "And you're telling me, why?"

Max shrugged, "That's a stupid question." I laughed, "You want me to try to wake her up." Max rolled his eyes, "You need to get up as well, lazy a**."

I rolled my eyes and crawled out of my sleeping bag. I approached a sleeping Lena and shook her. "Hey, up and at 'em." She slightly shifted and slowly opened her eyes. Max gave me this smart-a** look as Lena sat up a bit. She groaned, "Is it really morning?" I laughed and nodded. She rolled her eyes and got up. She brushed her wrinkled clothes and began to redo her messy braid.

"So," I asked, "are you dead set on staying or going?" Lena shrugged, "I got nowhere to go, but I don't know if your group would totally welcome me." I shook my head, "We could always use an extra helping hand. We got a pregnant lady near labor."

Lena took that to mind, "I know a bit about that stuff, my mom used to be a nurse. I learned a little from her."

Max smiled a bit, "We have another teenager in the group, you'd fit in." I nodded, "So, you're coming with us?" Lena hesitated, but then nodded, "Yeah, I'll come with ya."

Seras had a disapproving look, I shot her a glare. We finished gathering our s**t, and hit the road.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS LATER<strong>

We've been walking for a while, Lena had seemed stuck to me. Seras dragged behind and Max led the way. Lena told me about her past. When she was young, her dad abused her. He had tried to rape her, but she was thankfully strong enough to break free and run away. She heard on the news later on, her dad had raped and murdered her mother. He was later arrested for assault. In the future, after this started, she found her dad again. But this time, his stomach had been ripped open. She had no emotion at the time, so she said. I could tell it scarred her.

Max hovered his hand over his eyes. He was clearly trying to see something. "What's up?" I asked. Max pointed in the distance, right at some mobile homes. Lena squinted, "This where we're heading?" I shook my head, "No, but there might be supplies. We should probably scout the place out." Seras nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I'll head over to see if there are any walkers worth searching over."

"I'll go with you," Max offered. I looked over at Lena, "You and I will go see if there's any way through the fence." Lena nodded, and we split up.

We found some walkers, dead. They seemed like they had been recently killed. Lena put her hands on her hips, "Worth checking, I guess."

We got to work, I took one, Lena another. I checked a few pockets, found some bullets, a nail file, and some driver's licenses. I grinned, some people can't let the past go. I looked up at Lena, she was holding a knife and a handgun. And also…a pair of red glasses.

"Sarah!" I gasped. Lena looked confused, "Who's Sarah?" I ignored her and took the glasses. Lena was getting impatient, "Who the hell is Sarah!" I sapped back to reality, "She's my friend. She was here!" Lena shrugged, "Is she was here, the walkers must've got her." I shot my head up, "Don't you dare say that! She's fine. She has to be."

Wait a minute, if Sarah was here, Luke must've been here as well. Along with Nick, Faith, and Joy. I sprang up, "Luke!" I could tell Lena was confused on who Luke was. But I sprinted towards the gate.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lena snapped. I ignored her again, trying to find an opening. I saw a hole on the other side of the fence. I gestured to Lena, "Lets go." She rolled her eyes but followed me. Once we turned the corner, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, "Oh no."

I saw an unconscious Faith, laid sprawled on the floor. I rushed over to her and began to shake her. "Faith?" I stuttered. "Faith, get up!"

She shifted, "Clem?" I nodded, "Yes, yes it's me." I looked up, she was burning. I let out a yell, "MAX, SERAS, GET OVER HERE!"

Max and Seras were at my side in moments. We sat Faith up. "Hey, you okay? Where are the others?" Faith's expression changed to frightened. "It's bad," she stammered. "It's very bad!" I helped her stand, "What's wrong?!" Faith was panting, "Nick's shot, Joy's drunk, Luke's hurt, and Sarah's having a panic attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry, I just really wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger…ish. I'm not gonna do much of an outro because I'm tired. Leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	26. Chapter 25

**CLEM'S POV**

My eyes widened. _Shot? Drunk? Hurt? Panic attack? _And to top it off, Faith was clearly sick! Her skin was pale, her voice was cracked, and her temperature was over the top! Then it struck me, "Are you bit?!" Faith automatically turned to me, "WHAT?! No! I'm not bit! I'm just tired!" _Whew, thank God!_ Faith moved her gaze to Lena, "Who the hell is this?" I rolled my eyes and lightly touched the kid's shoulders. "This is Lena. Lena, this is Faith. She was with some of our group."

Max came in, "Faith, where are the others?" She held her head for a brief moment, "C'mon, I'll show ya." Faith began to lead us through the maze of mobile homes.

We came to a stop in front of a large barricade, on the other side, there was a Sunshine Mobile Home with dozens of walkers surrounding it, trying to get inside. Faith pointed to it, "There, that's where we were." From the distance, I could hear loud sobbing. Sarah was bawling her eyes out, that's what was attracting them. Then, I heard something else. "WHEN EVERYTHING'S TURNED TO BACK, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!" Joy was obviously the guilty singer, very off-key as well.

Seras looked confused, "How did you even get out of there?" Faith moved her finger to the top of the home, pointing at an open latch smack in the middle. "I escaped through the skylight. I jumped rooftops until it was safe to walk." **(Faith's a ninja!)** I took a look at the skylight, then turned to face the group, "We're going around, follow me."

Without and questioning, Faith, Max, Seras, and Lena raced after me. Once we were out of the fence and behind the home, I explained the plan. "Alright, Faith, Seras, and I will head up to the roof. Max and Lena, you stay down here in case we need a fast escape. Seras, when we get on the roof, Faith and I will drop in, you'll stay on the roof so you can pull us up when we get everyone ready. Faith, when we get in here, your main objective is to get Joy up or asleep. I'll get Sarah. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement, then we put our plan into action.

Max and I boosted Seras up to the roof. Once she was up, I was next. I grabbed Seras's hand. With Lena's help, Max got Faith up on the roof as well. Faith led us over to the latch. She looked up at me, "Now, prepare yourself for a very drunk Joy. I'd say it's a 'code red' situation." Even in this situation, Faith managed to f**king crack a joke! I rolled my eyes and helped Seras lower Faith into the room.

I turned around and grabbed Seras's hand, she gently hung me into the room. I suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grab my waist, and bring me to the ground. Once I landed, I spun around to find Nick in front of me, with a bullet in his left shoulder.

He pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned. "Oh, thank God you're here!" Nick muttered. He turned to Faith and smiled, "Nice work, Faith!" Faith blushed at the praise, the turned to jog behind the table. Nick and I followed her, to find her crouched in front of Joy.

Joy lay flat out on the ground, a goofy grin on her face, tattered hair, and she was clutching a bottle of Whiskey. She looked at me and grinned wider, "Cleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! Where you been, girl!?" I stifled my laughter, Faith was right, Joy was extremely drunk. She was gonna have one hell of a hangover! I suddenly remembered, "Nick, where's Luke?" He pointed to a nearby door, "He's in there, trying to get Sarah up." _Sarah! _

I put on my gameface **(Had to say it)** and turned to Nick and Faith, "Faith, get Joy up. Smack her unconscious, I couldn't care less! Just get her on the roof. Nick, the same thing goes for you. I'm gonna go get Sarah, and by the time I'm done, I want the three of you on that roof!" They both nodded and began to try to talk to Joy. I ran to the door, and through it open without hesitation. "Luke!" I called.

Luke was there, crouched in front of a sobbing Sarah. He looked up, immediately taken aback by my presence. "C-Clem?" I jumped up and threw myself into his arms, squeezing him tight. I could feel him squeeze my tighter than Nick. He muttered, "Oh, thank God!" He pulled away and cupped my cheeks, "I can't believe you found us." I couldn't help myself, I stood taller and pressed my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the home, which was blocked my the dresser, began to open the slightest bit. Luke and I jumped apart and I saw Nick rush over to hold the door. He call to Faith, "Just knock her out!" I peeked out to see Faith next to Joy. Let me just say, I think she pissed Joy off. Faith sighed and looked at her friend, "I'm sorry."

Faith grabbed Joy and spun her around. She held Joy's hands behind her back and began to squeezed part of her shoulder, cutting off some of Joy's air. Joy struggled to get free, but failed due to lack of air. When Joy was light headed enough, Faith swung her fist and her head. Once it made contact, Joy fell limp to the ground. **(WHOO, GO FAITH!)** Nick ran over and picked up his unconscious sister, and handed her up to Seras. Faith quickly boosted Nick up, since he couldn't with his wounded shoulder. Then Faith to a small jump, latching onto Seras's hand. Luke looked down at Sarah, "What are we gonna do about her?!"

I crouched in front of my friend, "Sarah, it's me." She looked up a little and made eye contact with me, "Hi." I reached over to hug her, only to have her tense up an flinch away. I sighed, "Listen to me, I understand what you're going through. But I'm here for you, we all are!"

Sarah ignored me, the door opened wider and walkers were starting to burst through. Luke ran towards the door, "Get her up!" I had to make a choice, risk mine and Luke's life to try and save Sarah, for all of us to possibly die. Or do I leave Sarah and get up with Luke. No, I'm not leaving her, but I might have to! I felt tears sting my eyes, "Sarah, please get up! C'mon, you were there for me when Carver tried to hurt me, you were there to help keep me fed, you were there when the group didn't want me there, you were always there for me! Dammit Sarah, I NEED you! Please get up!"

Sarah looked up, as if considering it. But didn't move. I had no other choice. I swung my hand back and struck my best friend's face. When Carlos hit me **(Instead of hitting Sarah)** and when Carver hit me back on the road, it hurt. I didn't enjoy being hit, and it was probably worse or Sarah but I had to. She looked up at me, shocked, holding her cheek. I shook off my shame and snapped, "GET THE F**K UP!"

This time, Sarah obeyed. She let me grab her arms and pull her to her feet. We ran over to the skylight, Luke followed once he saw Sarah on her feet. I cried "Grab her!" And we lifted Sarah up to Seras. I turned to Luke, "Now you!" He gave me a worried look, "But-." I snapped, "LUKE, GET UP THERE!" He was hurt, he couldn't lift me.

I boosted my boyfriend up to the roof. Then, I took a good jump. Just as I grabbed onto Seras's hand, the walkers had taken the door down and were coming for my feet. Not that it was a big deal, Seras had me on the roof within moments. Luke had latched onto me, making me jump. I heard a voice, "Is everyone alive?" That was Lena. I ran over to the edge, "Yeah, we're all fine. Max, prepare to do some catching!" Max nodded and took a step closer. I signaled for Nick to bring Joy over. He held her hands and dropped her down to Max.

Max caught Joy without effort, and Nick hopped down after her. Once Nick's feet made contact with the ground, Max handed Nick his sister back. Next was Sarah, Max helped her down and gave her a sorry smile when she landed. What surprised me was that Sarah tossed her arms around him. I felt a little jealous, but then again, I just slapped her. And Max has known Sarah longer than I have.

Next was Faith, then me, then Luke, then Seras. After clearing some confusion on Lena's presence, we set on our way to Parker's Run. Luke led the way, Nick and Faith walked behind him, Max walked with Sarah, Lena and I stuck behind them, and Seras took the rear.

Lena glanced up at me, "That, what's his name? Nick guy? Why's he carrying that blonde chick?" I chuckled a bit, "She was drunk. And her name is Joy." Lena took a good look at them, "Is she his girlfriend?" That made me burst into laughter. Seras, Lena, and Max gave me weird looks. I explained, "No **wheeze **they're siblings." Lena beamed red, which made me laugh harder.

"Besides, even if they weren't, Nick likes someone else," I said, looking right at Faith. Lena raised her eyebrow, "Oh?" She followed my eyes to Faith, "Oh…I see now." She and I began to giggle like crazy. I admit that I've defiantly grown on Lena, she was kinda like a little sister. She was mature for her age, and pretty too. I looked over at Luke, who seemed tense. Lena followed my eyes again to find them on Luke, "You like him?"

I smiled, "He's my boyfriend, and I love him." She began to giggle again, "How much romance goes on in your group?" I thought for a moment, "Rebecca recently lost her husband. I don't know how long it's been since Joy lost her ex. Sparks fly between Max and Sarah. We'll see if that goes anywhere."

Lena and I began to giggle together again. It reminded me of when Joy and Faith had given me that makeover. My skin was still nice and smooth from it, minus the wiped off walker guts. I smiled at the feeling of still being a girl. Just a normal girl.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so focused on school, and I was gonna update Saturday, but had to clean all weekend and went to a party. Anyway, wanted to clear up some stuff so…long intro here we go.**

**First off, Happy Birthday to Addibobaddi! You've been so very sweet to me since you started to review, and I'm so thankful for what you have said and done for me! I already said this on my youtube channel, but I'm gonna say it again! Wish I could meet ya face to face! Hope you have an amazing birthday!**

**Next I wanted to say, I'M DOING REVIEWS AGAIN! Will get to them when I'm done! WOOT!**

**Last, I wanted to say, once this story is over, I will be starting one of two stories. I want you to choose.**

**OcxNick, This is very good!  
><strong>

**Season 3 story, in progress, should be interesting!**

**And I may or may not make a sequel to this story. AND I'M NOT DECIDING NOW! I will start casting a vote later in this story. Before you bow your heads off, I have NO clue when I'd start it, what I'm gonna write for it, or who is gonna live or die. So I make NO promises. Just wanted to let ya'll know!**

**Lets get into some reviews!**

**Kiwipunch99: I agree completely! Though I am having trouble on how to write the Luke and Jane…thing…**

**Someonefromnowhere: That was so very sweet of you! I have to just ask this…do you make your reviews rhyme? Or does it just happen?**

**Guest/Lazy girl: When you review, I will refer to you as Lazy girl. XD I did not notice that typo in the 3****rd**** chapter… I am laughing so hard right now! And being the messed up person I am…I create mental images. I'm scarred for life now! Don't worry about reviewing too much! I do it too, and I love it! PLEASE DON'T STOP! Love ya!**

**BACK TO LE STURAH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLEM'S POV<strong>

We've been walking for literally hours! My feet were killing me, and I was dying of thirst! Joy however is living the life. She woke up a while ago with a huge a** headache. She couldn't walk and Nick was forced to continue carrying her. I couldn't see her face, but I was certain she had this smug smile on her face. Faith was limping a bit, holding her stomach. Luke hasn't changed position or said a word yet. I've been stuck to Lena so far, so I haven't spoken to him yet. Might as well do it now.

I walked a bit faster to catch up with Luke. "Hey, Luke," I said sweetly as I walked beside him. His gaze turned to me as he forced a smile, "Hey." I could tell something was on his mind, nothing good. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, "Oh…nothing." I crossed my arms, "I know that's not true."

Luke sighed, "It's that obvious?" I stifled my laughter, "You could say that." Luke smiled a little and looked back up, "I'm fine, Clem. Don't you worry about me." I latched my hand into his, "Luke, I love you. It's my job to be worry." I gave him sad eyes, hoping he would crack.

"I'm just reflecting on everything that happened, I guess," Luke admitted. I squeezed his hand, "Like?" His face began to crumble as he fought back tears, "Pete, Alvin, Carlos, they're all gone! I just watched Nick, with a f**king bullet through his shoulder, try to comfort Joy. She just…wasted herself right before me! I could've tried to stop her, but I was busy with Sarah, which was worthless since she wouldn't cooperate with me! And you…"

I knew he was talking about Carver trying to rape me twice. Thanks to Max's cane, I was walking decently. My hearing had come back, and I haven't passed out randomly, yet. I wrapped my arm around Luke, "It's okay, we'll all be alright." He wrapped a tight arm back around me, he really needed the comfort. I saw a tear leak from his eyes, "I could've done…something! I could've maybe stopped it!"

I refused to believe this, "You did Luke. You were smart to send Faith out for us. You didn't leave Nick behind when he was shot. You didn't stop to rest to get us out of Carver's place. And you stopped Carver from raping me the second time! Luke, you've done so much for all of us, we need you!" He hugged me closer, "Thanks, Clem." He planted a soft kiss on my hair, causing a smile to creep across my face.

**AT PARKER'S RUN**

Luke pointed to a weird opening through the trees, "There!" He took my hand and led us over to reveal an abandoned site. Parker's Run. I saw Mike and Bonnie discussing something at the entrance. We all speed-walked over to the concerned people. Bonnie's gaze shifted to see us, her face the flushed with relief. Mike followed her and looked at us with pure shock, "Holy s**t!"

Bonnie sighed, "It'd been so long. We were starting to think no one else would make it!" Mike shrugged, "Well, besides…" He turned to look at Kenny, who had a very pale Sarita laying in his lap. My eyes widened as they fell upon a large red bite mark on her wrist. **(Remember, Clem was with Luke, Max, and Seras in the herd)** I gasped, "Sarita's…bit?" Bonnie bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, she got bit back in the herd. She's pretty far out. Prolly gonna turn soon."

Now that was news for me! It was a real shame, I liked Sarita. I'm sure Kenny was having a mental breakdown, so another code red situation, as Faith would say. Mike looked at me, solemnly, "I tried to talk to Kenny, he flipped out on me. Maybe you could try, now that you're here?"

Luke looked down at me, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Clem." I shook my head, "No, it's okay, I'll go talk to him."

Slowly approaching Kenny, I was praying he wouldn't snap. He was whispering comforting words to Sarita, but I knew nothing he was saying was true. I took a breath and spoke, "Hi, Kenny."

Kenny looked back up at me, but he didn't look very happy to see me. "You think I don't know what y'all are whispering about over there? I just said we wanted a little f**king time alone, to say goodbye." I looked down at Sarita's dying body. Seeing her not being able to properly form her words struck my heart. I took a step closer, "Kenny, I'm so sorry about Sarita!"

"Sorry, huh? Sorry ain't gonna do s**t at this point, Clementine! Grow the f**k up and actually see that!" I jumped at Kenny's outburst. I didn't expect him to be all happy to see me, but I didn't think he would say things like that! _Grow up Clem, he doesn't mean it. _I tried again, "Kenny, you know there was nothing that I could've done about it."

Kenny's next words really got to me. "Of course! You're just busy lookin' out for yourself and that dumba** boyfriend of yours! You clearly don't give a real s**t about anyone else!" I clenched my fists, but kept a low voice, "Don't talk about Luke like that." "Or what?" Kenny spat, "you gonna go tell him? News flash Clementine, that turd doesn't scare me!"

I growled at him, "Shut up! Don't talk to me like that! Don't talk about Luke like that! You wanna talk about growing up? Why don't you try it! I was forced to grow up when I shot Lee, so shut your f**king mouth!" Kenny and I kept each other in a death glare. Kenny broke the silence by saying, "Get the f**k away from us." I crossed my arms, "With pleasure." I turned around sharply and stormed towards Luke.

His arm went around my shoulder once I was by his side. Bonnie came over to us, supporting Rebecca. Wait, Rebecca? When the hell did she get here? And where was Jane? Rebecca smiled when she saw us, "Well look who finally decided to show up!" I rolled my eyes, "When did you get here?" Rebecca shrugged as Bonnie helped her sit on a bench, "Jane I and got here about…and hour ago, maybe. Two? I don't know." However they got here, I was glad all of us made it out behind. Well, besides Alvin, Carlos, and soon Sarita.

Now was a good a time as any. I looked up at my lover, "Would you two let me and Rebecca talk alone, for a while?" Luke looked hesitant, but left Rebecca and I alone to talk. She looked a little confused, "Is everything alright?" I shook my head, "There's something I need to tell you…about Alvin."

The mention of Alvin's name and Rebecca's smile automatically dropped. Maybe this wasn't the best time. No, there was not gonna be a good time for this, but it wasn't a bad one either. And there's no way I can back out of this conversation now. I took a deep breath and began to tell her the story.

"That day Carver had tried to rape me, was actually his second attempt. He tried once a few hours before that, and I was lucky. I know you already know Alvin is dead, but I was gonna tell you earlier, back when Seras was setting off the PA. When Carver tried to rape me the first time, Alvin had saved me. But Carver ended up killing Alvin after he saved me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but we just…ran out of time."

Rebecca had an unreadable expression on her face, I decided it was best to give her some space. I stood up and walked over to where the group was talking. Everyone besides Faith, Joy, Sarah, and Lena were discussing what to do next.

I stopped beside Luke, "So what's the plan?" Seras crossed her arms, "We're planning on searching throughout the site for anything we can use for Rebecca. And we need to find a safe place for her to have the baby." I nodded, "Yeah, yeah that seems like the best thing we can do."

Nick was still holding his wounded shoulder, "So…how are we gonna play this out?" Suddenly, everyone's eyes turned to me. I frowned, "What?"

"You're the leader here," Max explained. Wait, what?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN BOOM Cliffhanger again! Once again, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I will hopefully get back to it tomorrow! I wanted to let you know, I'm not going to be doing outros anymore. Only if I feel the need for them, I will put an outro in. So yeah. I also wanted to say, I've seen reviews saying Luke should cheat on Clem with Seras, Jane, and Sarah. I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. I don't know how I'm gonna write the Jane seen out, but I'm not making Luke cheat on Clem with ANYBODY! Seras, Jane, Sarah, ANYONE! Glad that that's out of the way. Please leave a review! I love you all so very much! Take Luck! Lol**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N Okay everyone, I know you hate me! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I MEAN IT SO VERY MUCH! PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE TO YELL AT ME! I DESERVE IT! School, grounded, schedules, you name it. The point is, I'M HERE NOW! And with exciting news! This story should be done before Christmas break finishes! So, TWO WEEKS!**

**I'm also ready to start a vote. Well, two actually. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**FIRST VOTE! Should I make a sequel to In The Moment? Here's my plan. It will come up about a month or two after this finishes. And this story WILL have a happy ending! You can revote when it finishes, if you want. Also, promises shall not be made! I make no promises that certain people will live, the last people in this story, OC's included. The same thing goes for Luke and Clementine. I make no promise they will live or die. But don't get your hopes up, I'd say expect the worst.**

**SECOND VOTE! What story comes after this one? Here are the options! You can check out my profile by clicking on my name, the bottom has the descriptions there as well. You can also PM me your vote!**

**TWD Season 3! Basically, my season three. I will include votes and choices and stuff. SPOILER! This will revolve around Clementine, AJ, and two OCs. Ashley and Abigail! Ashley is Luke's twin sister, cool huh? (Don't connect her with Joy!) It starts with the ending with Clementine at Wellington. She meets them there.**

**Spinning Heads! This one, I'm want to write the most! It's and OC Christina, age 16. Her parents die, leaving her with her 2 week old baby sister, Gabriella. This will be a romance story between her and Nick. It will mostly be told by her. Clementine will be in it, but the story will revolve around Christina, Gabriella, and Nick. I REALLY want to write this!**

**I'm not doing reviews this time, because those are old. I'll do them next chapter! SORRY!**

**BACK TO THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>I stared in shock. Me? A leader? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's crazy!<p>

Max smiled slightly and nodded. I looked throughout the group, all of them looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I looked to Luke for help, only to have him shrug and smile. I groaned, "Since when am I the leader?"

Max shrugged, "Since we lost Carlos."

"And since you came along and Luke turned soft over you," Nick added, smirking.

I could tell Luke and Carlos kinda shared the leader spot, but why didn't Luke just take it after Carlos? Not that it matters right now, it's me now.

I put my hands on my hips, "Wow, okay then." Luke smirked too, "Caught you by surprise, huh?" I stuck my tongue out at him, causing laughter to arise. Once it died down, I decide to actually take charge. "Okay, here's the plan. We need a safe place for Rebecca to have the baby, supplies, and we need to deal with Kenny and Sarita."

Bonnie nodded, "So what now?" I walked over to a nearby map, looking over our surroundings. Once I finished, I turned to the group. "Okay, there are two places to check. The Observation deck, and the Museum. Mike, Bonnie, and Jane, you go check out the museum. See if there is anything we can use for help." Once those three nodded, I turned to my next group. "Faith, Seras, Nick, head to the observation deck. I'll come meet you in a minute." Those three obeyed and ran off. "Joy, you're having a hangover, but I need you to do a difficult job." Joy saluted me, "Shoot!"

I took a breath, "I need you to talk some sense into Kenny. You, Faith, and I are the only ones who know him well. Faith and I are busy, so it's up to you. I'd do it, but we're in a bad situation. I have to much." Joy shrugged it off, "No problem, I got this!" She put on this weird "gameface" then calmly approached Kenny.

I remember Lena telling me her mom was a doctor, maybe Kenny wasn't the only one who knew about babies. I turned to her, "Lena, I need you to work with Rebecca until Kenny gets over to you. Do what you can." Lena nodded and jogged off to Rebecca's side. "Max, I'll join you in a moment. I need you to stick with Sarah for the day." Max nodded, but I saw a hint of pride in his eyes.

Luke was the last one left. I tossed him the AK-47 Bonnie had, "Check the perimeter, you're our look out." Luke smiled at me, then almost walked off. I grabbed his arm, "Wait!" Luke stopped and turned to me. I stood on my tiptoes, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Pulling away, Luke took my hand in his. I looked right into his eyes, "Please be careful." Luke smiled, "Don't worry, I will be."

As he walked off, I whispered to myself, "You're my boyfriend, it's my job to worry." I sighed, I'll need to spend some time with him later. I let myself daydream a bit.

_Luke leaned forward a bit, "Think we're giving to much away?" I smiled, "At this point, I don't really care." I placed my hand on his shoulders, stood on my toes, and softly kissed him._

_Luke and I walked hand in hand. The sun was starting to set. It actually looked… romantic. I sighed and leaned over, hugging Luke. He laughed and hugged me back, "Clingy much, Clem? What's with you?" I smiled and inhaled his scent, "I've never thought that… I'd be happy in this world. I mean like… really happy." He held me tighter, "Same here. It's been so long since I've played the piano. It was…fun I guess." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his._

"Clem?! Clementine?!" a voice broke my thoughts. I spun around to find Bonnie rushing towards me. I noticed her carrying something light blue, and big. Once she was near me, she handed me what she was carrying. I took it, to find it was a large, ugly, winter coat. Bonnie smiled, "I was gonna give it to ya back at Bill's, forgot about it after Reggie." **(ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, ADDIBOBADDI?!)**

The coat was ugly, very ugly. But a coat is what I need, I never realized how freezing I really was. And how dirty I was. Wow, that sentence! I think Joy and Faith is rubbing off on me. Then again, I liked being clean, maybe they can help my later. STOP! That's not important! I need to focus on the group!

I thankfully took the coat from Bonnie and slipped it on. Bonnie smiled at my appearance, "Ya look cute." I raised my eyebrow, "You might be older than me, but no one calls an eighteen-year-old 'cute' Bonnie. But thanks for the coat." Bonnie flushed from her previous line, then finished, "Don't mention it. I'll go head to the museum now." I smirked when she left, "Yeah, you go do that." I laughed at my own joke. I headed over towards Sarah and Max, walking past Joy. She stopped me in my tracks, taking in my new coat.

Joy snickered, crossing her arms, "Damn. If you're wearing a jacket THAT ugly, it better give you superpowers!" **(Pewdiepie reference)** I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "Fashion statement of the year!" I teased. Joy shrugged, "What's left of it. Last time I checked, or… Faith checked…it was December. Why do you think we had a Christmas tree set up back at the lodge?"

I've not kept track of the years, so this actually came to a surprise. Joy picked up on that, "You think I have bad OCD? Clearly you haven't had a real discussion with Faith! She still keeps calendars around, her birthday was literally a month ago!" "How old did she turn?" I asked, curiously. Joy moved her crossed arms and placed her hands on her hips, "Twenty."

"Huh, I could've sworn you were older than her," I explained. "I'm only taller, besides, I'll be twenty in four months anyway!" **(FUN FACT! My 14****th**** birthday is in four months! Literally! April 18****th****! Yay!) **I giggled, then realized I was wasting time.

"Um, I gotta go," I said, awkwardly. Joy nodded, "Cool, we'll chat later."

"Can't wait," I muttered sarcastically. I liked Joy and all, but she can get annoying at times. I honestly preferred Faith over the two. Speaking of Faith, I might as well go join her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, short chapter I know! I have a party tomorrow, then school is over! Then next chapter I make shall be MUCH longer! I promise! I'm gonna stop doing author's note's at the end from now on. Unless I feel it's needed. So please leave a review, you should yell at me for my lack of uploads. I deserve it. I love you all! And I really missed you! Take Luck! Lol**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for not being mad at me! I know I really deserved it. I have a bit of a story for you.**

**At noon yesterday, I was kicked out of my two favorite classes. Which happened to be my two honors classes. I had great teachers, was surrounded by good, smart, and outgoing people. The only issue was, all those people were prodigies, and I'm not a prodigy. My work takes effort; they get A's naturally. I spent the Christmas party, in which I was looking forward to the entire month, bawling my eyes out in front of the whole 8****th**** grade. I failed to succeed in three high school classes, wasted an awesome party, and ruined the party for my best friends. They could've been eating sweets and hanging with happier people, but they choose to sit with me for like, an hour! No matter what they said, I wouldn't stop crying. The least I could've done is hide and cry in the bathroom, leaving them with one less problem. I ruined the party for my friends and me. So yeah, I'm a horrible person. So, I know only one of those people would see this. I'M SORRY EMMA AND HALEY! **

**On the upside (for you all anyway) I'm gonna take standard classes. That means less stress. And less stress means faster typing. And faster typing means more chapters will go up.**

**Yay for you. Boo for me. **

**Anyway, enough of the depressing story. Let's get into reviews!**

**ZeroBullet0: Well yay for us! And thanks for your vote! If my vote counted, I'd do Spinning Heads. (Brofist)**

**Addibobaddi: You're happy? Good. It's not like reminding me I kept forgetting the coat made me mad at myself! (Forces a smile) The point of the coat being ugly is for it to have super powers! And for everyone to know how annoying Joy really is! Even though she's a (appearance wise) older me! JOY REALLY GETS ON MY NERVES! I do like Faith more than Joy, even though both of them are mine. IT MAKES SENSE! Thanks for your vote! I hope you're doing well!**

**Elliot Q: I don't know what to make of that, but it made me laugh a lot! Thanks bruh!**

**BACK TO LE STUREH!**

* * *

><p>I made my way to the observation deck, away from Joy. As sweet as she really was, and how fun she could be, I wasn't quite sure what to think of her. She was honest, a bit too honest. I wish she'd know when to keep her mouth shut. She doesn't listen to anyone!<p>

Well, everyone except for Faith. Joy seems to like attention, and Faith can give her some bad attention. I'll have to talk to Faith about it.

"Hey, Clem!" I heard someone call. I looked up to see Faith on the deck, "Up here." I nodded in response and followed her up. Once I was up, I saw Nick looking over the deck with Faith. Well, pretended to anyway. I noticed they were awkwardly close to each other. I saw Nick lean closer to her and whisper in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Shifting my gaze, I saw Seras actually working. She seemed to by trying to pick a lock to some garage door. I crouched beside her, "What dya thinks in there?" Seras refused to look at me, "No clue, but if there's a lock on it, someone was trying to hide something in it. So there should be something useful in here." She seemed to be using the chain she wore on her wrist, well, the sharp end to pick the lock.

I smiled, "Here, let me try." I gently moved her aside and pulled out the nail file I found a day after I met Luke and his group. I remember using them for many reasons. They can sharpen a blade, strike a flint, and pick a lock! Seras looked kinda impressed, but crossed her arms, "Show off." I giggled, "Joy randomly does parkour in front of everyone and you're gonna call me a show off?"

Seras rolled her eyes, but I saw a small smile creep across her face. That was the first time I've ever seen her smile. I looked at her chain, "Why do you wear that?" Seras froze a little, and then stared at her chain.

She sighed, "Remember when I told you about the suicide group?" I thought back, and then nodded. She took another breath, "Well, when I was a kid, chains kinda ran I the family, believe it or not."

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. "It wasn't just me. My older brother and little sister were with me. Percival and Ebony. We would always keep chains as a symbol that we needed each other. We had lost our parents in the first few days, so I was responsible to keep both of them alive. Even though Percival was twenty-seven and I'm twenty-one, he had cancer. I had to make sure he had the proper care. And Ebony was only twelve years old, God I miss her so much!"

I slowly extended my arm, relieved when she let my touch her arm, "It's okay. They sound wonderful." I saw a tear fight its way out of her eye, "Percival and Ebony were still at the building when a few of us went on the survival run and left me. My assumption is they told Percival and Ebony I was dead, and they rest of them left."

"I'm sorry, Seras," I comforted her. She held her and up, probably so she could finish, "About I week later, I found the group again. But almost everyone was dead. That included Percival and Ebony. But the leader was still alive. He had said they thought I was dead, and that they didn't have enough food to feed many of us. That's why lots of the group was dead. He had murdered my brother and sister. I was so pissed I used my chain to strangle him. That's other reason I wear it."

Her body began to shake; I wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I keep the chains, to remind me how I failed," Seras finished. I shook my head, "You didn't fail. Those people left you behind and lied to your siblings. You had the heart to go after them, some things just don't work out."

Seras looked at me with wet eyes, "How would you know?" I sighed, "When all this started, this man, Lee, found me home alone and kinda took me in. He became like, my new daddy. If you told me I was gonna get him killed in three months I would've laughed. Laughed."

I could tell all of this was really getting to Seras, I've never seen her cry before. She was that tough, bada** chick and nothing would faze her. Kinda like that Jane woman. **(I know we haven't seen much of Jane. She's my episode five girl. I'm still trying to debate whether I like Jane or not.)** I felt horrible to see her like this. "What happened?" Seras urged.

"I ran away. I was young and stupid. A man said he knew my parents. I thought I knew what I was doing. But I ran away, and Lee died because of it."

Seras and I exchanged a knowing glance. I saw her hand slip into her pocket and pulled something out. It was a keychain that was in the shape of a brass knuckle. She stared at it, "Ebony gave it to me." She then held it out to me, "I want you to take it." I was in shock, but waved it away, "No, I can't take this. You keep it."

Seras shook her head, but gave me a light smile, "It's been so long since I found somebody I felt loyal to, Clementine. I'd always trusted no one but myself. But I've seen what you've done to this group." I raised my eyebrow, "What dya mean?"

"You're smart, compassionate, brave, and skilled. You accepted your spot as leader, and you're more than worthy of that role. Everyone in this group loves you, because you treat people like…people. You're one of the most humane people I've ever known. And you know what you're doing. You wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't." I've blushed in front of Luke multiple times, but never this heavily.

Seras smiled, "You're special, Clementine. I really do want you to have this." She once again held the keychain out to me. I hesitantly took it, staring at it. Then smiled and placed it inside my own pocket. With that I stood to my feet, "C'mon, you and I are gonna go head back." Seras nodded and rose to her feet.

I looked over at Nick and Faith, still incredibly close to each other. They looked absent minded, I was surprised they weren't eavesdropping on us. I smirked, "You two!" Nick and Faith jumped in surprise and leaped a mile apart. Causing Seras and I to snicker.

Nick crossed his arms, "So f**king funny, guys!" I nodded, "It actually was." Faith brushed herself off, "What dya need?" I snapped back to reality, "We got the door open. You guys stay here in case someone comes up. And search the place for anything useful, this could be the place for Rebecca to have the baby." Faith and Nick nodded, in sync. I gave them a thumbs up, "Good, we'll be back later." With that, Seras and I left, silently laughing our heads off.

* * *

><p>Seras and I returned to the group, to be greeted by Joy. "Cool, you're back!" I nodded, "Yeah, Nick and Faith are keeping an eye on the observation deck." Joy smirked, "The deck, or each other? You gotta admit, they've gotten abnormally close." Seras and I exchanged a knowing glance again. "Yeah, we know," I said.<p>

Seras had walked off to go look at the maps, and eat a little. Joy and I walked over to Rebecca. "How'd it go?" she asked me. I shrugged, "We got the gift shop open, it's probably the best place Rebecca could have her baby." Joy smiled, "Gift shop, huh? Maybe we can get you a nicer jacket."

Okay, I've had it up to here with this girl! I stopped dead in my tracks, Joy followed suit. "What's up?" I grit through my teeth, "Do you not have an off button?" Joy looked a bit surprised, but shrugged, "That is for me to know, and you to find out." She smirked and nudged me, but I roughly brushed her off.

Joy was taken aback, "What the hell?" I snapped, "You seriously have no idea when to quit! I know you think you're funny, but you seriously need to learn when to keep your mouth shut!" Joy's jaw dropped, "I was just-." "No!" I held my hand out in front of her face to hush her. "We have lines here, you need to find them already! People get sick of girls like you that doesn't take ANYTHING seriously!"

Joy scowled a bit, "It's not my fault everyone's a bastard in the s**thole world! All I'm trying to do is bring out a little sun!" I stamped my foot, "And you should, but you need to learn when something shouldn't be joked over! Okay, THIS ISN'T A GAME!" **(BURN! Oh, the irony!) **With that, I marched away from a sullen Joy.

I walked up to see Kenny and Lena with Rebecca. She looked rather uncomfortable. "Hey," I said.

The three turned to me, all different ways. Lena greeted me with a smile, Kenny with a look of pity, Rebecca was panting. Kenny responded first, "Her water broke a few minutes ago, while you were out." Lena comforted the woman, "Easy now, breath in and out. In and out."

Kenny turned to me, "Did you find anything?" I nodded, "We got the gift shop on the observation deck open. It seems safe. And it's high up, so it should be safe from the wind and walkers." Rebecca turned to me, "Was there anything inside?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I got Nick and Faith looking over it. It's probably the best place for you to have the baby, Bec."

Rebecca smiled in response, "Great, thank you." "Yeah, as soon as Mike, Bonnie, and Jane get back, we'll go," Kenny said. They weren't back yet? That worried me a little. I knew nothing about Mike or Jane. Bonnie was sweet and all, but I wasn't quite sure she could be trusted. I thought for a moment.

"Lena, could you go check up on them? We need them back here, ASAP." Lena nodded, "Sure." Before she headed off, I grabbed her arm, "Please be fast. I want y'all back here in no longer than five minutes." "Yeah, I got it." I smiled, "Thank you, and be careful." I got a smile in return, "I will, see you in a few." With that, Lena jogged towards the museum.

I turned to Kenny, "Keep her relaxed as long as you can, please." Kenny nodded, "I know, Clem." I gave Rebecca a reassuring smile, which she returned. I turned away, taking in the scene.

Joy was sitting on the edge of the no longer working fountain, hugging her knees to her chest. Maybe I was a bit hard on her. No, she needs to learn, and she'll get over it.

I moved my gaze to Seras, she wasn't doing much. She was sitting, back against the brick wall. I thought back to our conversation. I smiled, feeling the keychain in my pocket.

My eyes landed on Sarah and Max, leaned against the brick wall. Sarah seemed to have calmed down, thankfully. She was resting her head on Max's shoulder. I saw Max smirk at Sarah and tap on his right cheek. I smiled when I saw Sarah lean up and kiss it. I strolled on over to them, avoiding eye contact with Joy.

"Hey, what's up guys?" I chirped when I stopped in front of the two. They looked up at me and smiled. Sarah's grin lifted a huge weight off my shoulder. "You done good, Max," I praised teasingly. He saluted me, "Thank you, sir." I chuckled before sitting down in front of the two lovebirds.

"You having fun in the nest?" I asked Sarah. She rolled her eyes, "Max is. He keeps asking me for another kiss on the cheek." I laughed while Max winked at Sarah, "Speaking of which, can I have another?"

Sarah crossed her arms, trying hard not to laugh. "No," she replied. Max pouted his lip, "Please? Just one more." Sarah smirked, "You say that every time!" Max shrugged, "Last one, I promise."

Sarah rolled her eyes again. "Fine," she said stubbornly. She leaned over to peck him again on the cheek. Max had a devious gleam in his eye, then did the unexpected. He quickly jerked his head to face Sarah. Right before Sarah's lips could make contact with his cheek, Max's head swung to the side. Sarah's lips quickly met his.

Max quickly kissed Sarah's lips then pulled away. Sarah's eyes went huge, followed by mine. Max grinned and laughed, "HA! I gottcha! I gottcha!"


End file.
